Magnolia Perfume
by Porcelain.Memories
Summary: White magnolias covered her path, while he fulfilled her darkest desires and Sakura wanted to pass the point of no return and be his. Because he was there to guide her. Sasuke was not real...or maybe she was not alive either. But his kiss and touch and scent still lingered...and so did her soul...in life and death and passion. After all, that is how it all starts...as a dream.
1. The Raven and a shattered red wine glass

Warning: Mature content

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."<strong>_

**Mark Twain**

**-1-**

2

3

4

5

6

7

* * *

><p>'You came'<p>

'I want to talk'

'About you and I'

'You mean us.'

'Has there ever been…_us_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>I.<p>

A small smirk playing on his enchanting lips. But the emotion has never reached his _eyes_. Those eyes…of his…**insanity…**'True. Because what I am interested in…is _you._'

'Why?' She held her ground, despite the syllables in her unique name, rolling sinfully delicious over his tongue, letting her know the effect his alluring baritone voice still had on her mind.

And _soul_.

And _heart_.

In _life_.

And even _after_…

'You _want_ me.' It was not a question. She watched him take small steps towards her, predatory, swiftly like he was defying gravity-he probably was-entrapping her with those flaming sapphire black eyes, burning her mind to ashes, to the point she felt her chest constrict.

'This is why you are here.' Far away…still so far away…still not close enough…

It was never

_Enough_.

'You are wrong' His unfaltering steps only came to a halt when their faces were close enough for their breaths to fan on each other's lips, her emerald glimmering eyes flying down on those impossibly luscious lips she craved to taste…drink…feel the silkiness under her own, massaging and dancing together, in the rhythm their hearts dictated.

She wanted him…_closer_…no…closer was dangerous…far

Far

Far

Away

From her mind

And soul

And heart

And life

His mint breath has blown a steam of hot air upon the rosy soft petals, parted unconsciously at the feel of him asking for permission to explore, to taste her.

_Intoxicating_.

'You are not real' She tried to reason with her mind. But her body was only listening to him. Calling him. Wanting him.

_**Let**_

_**Me**_

_**Be**_

_**Free**_

**She came there to put an end to the masquerade.**

* * *

><p>He was pulling her erect rosy nipples hard, enjoying the feel of the soft sensitive skin tingling under his touch, then squeezed her full breasts, massaging and rubbing them together with the back of his palm, while he worked inside her, fucking her senseless, with all his might, thrusting deep inside her womb, hitting her sweet spot each time he pulled back and darted all the way inside, while she was moaning helplessly, screaming his name in bliss, stirring the animal within him to bury himself even deeper each time he took her, as fast as it was humanly possible.<p>

Her knees were bruised from constantly hitting the hard wooden surface of the kitchen counter, while her knuckles were going purple at the harsh grip she had on the edge, holding her for dear life, but she couldn't move an inch because his hard rock body was keeping her trapped.

She had convulsions on all her muscles and her mind had a complete shut down, giving in completely into the feel of him moving inside her with abandonment, perceiving him through all her pores.

It was madness what he lighted into her.

No one would be able to make her feel so good, so light headed and so amazingly free to spread her wings and fly.

She felt liberated whenever she was in his arms, that time being no exception.

She arched her long swan neck when she felt his hot tongue tracing her shoulder blades, the going up to her arched spine, aiming for the pulse.

She tilted her head to give him full access to press his canines down her throbbing vein, sucking the sensitive flesh hungrily, making her insane.

'Ahhhh….'

She gripped the edge of the counter with one hand, preventing her stomach to hit the hard furniture because of his harsh thrusts, barely managing to keep herself standing, the other fumbling backwards to lock her fingers into his midnight velvet messy locks, pulling, almost forcing his mouth to leave the neck he was ravaging.

Like a lion devouring his prey, not letting any cell uncovered by his expert lips, grazing his teeth all the way to her collarbone, as far as he could go from that position, feeling his own vision get foggy at the taste of her milk and honey flavored porcelain skin, trying to drink from her very life, vibrating through her pores whenever he managed to steal a broken cry from her bruised plump parted lips.

'You only live inside my _mind_'

He growled low into his chest at the sensation, feeling even more turned on and that only urged him to go deeper into her slick passage, faster, as far as he could reach.

If that would have been possible, he would have hit her up to the back of her throat, not getting enough of how amazingly fit her clamping around his rock member inner walls felt, swallowing and welcoming him into her gentle frame.

Magnificent and unbelievably amazing.

Like Yin and Yang mixing their essences together, to create an universal ordeal. It was a language only they could speak.

'What is _imagination_ for you? Something _tangible_...'

'Sasuke...'

'Something debauched...'

Sasuke rolled the rosy bud, playing with the creamy tissue of her breast, the other slipping past her front, descending down sensually, resting in between her parted legs, just where they were connected, pinching her swollen erect clit, rubbing her at the same fast peace with his pounds on her.

She lost her mind screaming ecstasy. He did _everything _he wanted with her body.

He was touching her without any shame whatever he liked it and she didn't stop him.

She liked what he was doing even though she felt like a cheap whore. Wasn't that what she was after all?

Only sex. And it was her consent to give him her body to abuse, agreeing to fuck him the first time they met, until she couldn't keep her eyes opened.

'Ah...no...stop...'

_Sinful_

_Delectable_

Ironically forbidden. Like the apple. That apple.

Throw me outside Eden and skin me alive.

With your touch

Your nectar kiss

My deepest desire

Lies in you

And I don't know you.

* * *

><p>'<em>But I <em>_love__ you. Every part of you.'_

Sakura felt her all muscles aching and there was a boiling pool inside her lower abdomen, making her hot like melting lava, her inner walls constrict at the feel of Sasuke stretching her insides, tearing her tight passage apart with his hard thrusts, begging to be released.

She came violently when a sudden orgasm hit her full force, her body going flushed and she almost fell on the kitchen counter if not for his strong arms folding around her thin waist, dearly, possessively and prevent a collision.

'Who are you?'

She felt a pair of soft moist lips pressed at the back of her ear shell, blowing a hot steam of air, fanning her jaw and neck, sending delectable shivers down her spine and he only managed two more trusts before he exploded inside her, filling her with his offspring, their combined juices dripping from her core, leaking down her thigh and knee.

Sasuke`s harsh ragged breaths were cooling down the drops of sweat rolling down her hair, to her shoulder, planting a soft kiss on the sensitive skin. He was still firmly planted inside her, refusing to let go.

Warm

Rock hard

Insatiable

_Irresistible_

Haven't they had enough already?

'Sasuke'

'_Who_ are you? I want to know...'

'Does it matter?'

'Does this not feel good?'

'No...' liar. Her mind screamed at her.

'...I am _engaged_...'

'You are not'

Their sweaty bodies were glued together and she could feel every rise and fall of his chiseled chest pressing her back with every uneven breath he took and the pump of his ecstatic heartbeat drumming like a pendulum swing in the caress of time, echoing through her intoxicated mind.

'You are not'

'He asked me'

'But you refused him'

'...Sasuke...'

A hot mouth was pressed on her ear, whispering the lascivious simple command. 'Suck me.' Sakura felt her knees turn to jelly and her core damp in excitement.

To taste him and let her tongue wander through his unblemished skin, to the content of her heart, free of restrain and prejudices, getting drunk of his taste. But usually she that before he entered her.

She turned around into his arms to face him, feeling him retract, making her shiver at the loss of his warmth feeling her in, taking a step back to give her space to go down on her knees, envelop the base of his semi erect shaft with her small lean fingers, tracing her lips with the tip of her tongue to moisten them.

He was covered in their body fluids and surprisingly enough she didn't feel disgusted, on the contrary, she felt herself getting wet and horny.

'Sakura...' Sasuke fisted his hands down her damp pink hair while he felt her rolling her tongue expertly along the throbbing veins of the long shaft, then going back to take a long lick on his balls, putting her mouth over the sensitive skin and suckle them gently, while her hand fisted around his manwhood, stroking him at the same time, dragging the soft layer of his foreskin up and down, making him growl deep into his chest, while indecent curses left his parted lips, onyx eyes shut tight.

There was a burning sensation clenching in his lower abdomen and it intensified with each passing second, while she worked expertly on him, pleasuring him like only she would be able to.

Sakura licked him all like a lollipop, moaning at the taste of him, emerald eyes shut tight to have a better perception of his skin on her own, with ample grazes of her abrasive tongue, going back to the oozing with milky juices tip, spiting on it to add more moisture, then taking him into her mouth, sucking soundly and flicking her tongue over the head, saliva and cum leaking at the corner of her mouth, while she lowered her head, trying to take as much as she could from him, until he hit the back of her throat, making her gag.

'Fuck…Sakura'

Sasuke jerked his hips forward, pushing himself more into Sakura`s mouth, growling at the feel of her lips pressed around his hardened member.

She bobbled her mouth up and down, setting a slow motion, teasing him and tasting their combined fluids on her tongue. It was salty and hot and not in the slightest bad.

He lulled his head forward, thrusting faster, fucking her mouth, panting and growling her name.

She shut her eyes, feeling her lungs scream for oxygen, saliva leaking from the corner of her mouth, going dizzy.

She gripped his firm ass for support, while she was orally pleasuring him, sucking him like he wanted, letting him set the peace he wanted, his knees hitting her shoulders her each time he moved.

And she liked every part of what was happening, finding herself having a carnal urge for him. All of him. As much as he could give, she would greedily take him all.

For Sakura, it was an exciting feeling the mere thought of him being so defenseless and willing to beg for pleasure, lowering his walls to the point she was able to actually see emotions flowing through his pants and body language.

Bathed in lust forest green eyes crept open to look at his face, marveling at the erotic sight of his damp raven locks sticking to his high cheeks, concealing his pnyx long lashed eyes, neck arched, thin lips partly opened to inhale harshly and the manly sounds coming from his were making her go crazy.

She felt her own throbbing lower lips soak at the sight of him so lost in pleasure.

Suddenly, Sakura felt him pulling back, looking down at her. She was panting heavily and her hands fell on the back of his muscled thighs, resting her forehead on his hip bone, exhausted.

'Go in all your fours.'

'What?'

'Trust me.'

She did just as he said, not questioning further, kneeing in front of him, supporting herself on her palms, her face at the same level with his manhood.

She couldn't help but feel her mouth water at the way it stood proud, covered in their slick juices, glowing under the warm blue pale light of the neon.

'Take me in again Sakura and suck me, my angel. Suck me with passion.'

Not waiting for another invitation, Sakura leaned in and swallowed him up again, feeling him melt into her mouth.

No matter how many times she did that to him, his skin felt amazing and tasted amazing-surprisingly sweet for a spicy hot man like him and undeniable soft-

Divine.

'Mmmmn…' And she couldn't help a moan to broke in her chest when she felt two fingers making their way to her inner lips, rubbing her slick inner folds lazily, then pushing inside her thigh passage, curling them inside and fingering her from the behind, while he was screwing her mouth, the sensation electrifying.

It was dirty and debauched, but unbelievably wonderful.

'Does he make you feel good?' His hoarse low baritone voice was making the best aphrodisiac, making her heart skip a pump and her chest to constrict, his touch out of the world. Only he was able to read her mind.

No one else.

'...Ah...Mmmnnnno'

'Does _he_ give you pleasure?'

'The kind that only I can give?'

'Sasuke...'

'How many times have you chanted his name...' ...'in bliss'...'in rapture'...'in your _sleep_'

'Aaahhh' Sasuke fastened his peace, adding another long lean finger inside her needing core, pumping her hard, massaging her inner constricting walls, feeling his hand damp with her seeping sweet liquids.

The carnal need, the primal urges of their bodies, the way they were abusing each of their fantasies, trying to come up with more ways to pleasure and explore further were driving Sakura insane.

She tasted each part of him, licking, biting, sucking and drinking him all, not imagining herself doing that to anyone that was not Sasuke.

She was surprised when he pulled back from her, giving her time to catch her breath, sneaking a hand under her knees, the other around her torso, lifting her from the ground, bowing his chin down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, tasting himself on her tongue, loving the syrupy luscious mixture they were able to produce.

_So good_. So incredibly real and right.

Delicious.

Sweet and spicy.

Sakura gripped his broad shoulders, clenching her nails around the pale skin, while he was taking them both to his room, holding her dearly to his hot body, carrying her bridal style. Like a lover would do.

'_Love of my life…lies here in you.' _

Sasuke let his back hit the navy silk mattress, taking them both down, with her straddling his waist, placing a hand on her thigh, the other at the nape of her neck, keeping her in place while he kissed her sensually, stroking her bruised lips with his tongue, licking and darting back inside, dancing with her.

She moaned softly, grounding her hips down his own, her soaked core rubbing his hard member, while her fingertips were caressing his chest and steal abs, marveling at every contour of his finely sculpted body.

'Do you think about me when you fuck him?'

'Do you imagine him doing this to you?'

'Sakura.'

'I...'

'Do you?'

'Sakura...' His usually smooth melodic low baritone voice was hoarse and desperate, and his need for her only growing tenfold when she gripped his covered in pre cum tip, placing it at her opening, slowly descending onto him, feeling her intimate muscles stretch at the size of him, getting used to the intrusion, still extremely sensitive after the previous orgasm, biting her lower lips when she felt her walls pulsate and clench around him. 'Fuck...more'

Sakura felt two muscled arms securely folded around her waist, keeping her body captive above Sasuke`s own, lost into his flickering with an unusual light black sapphire eyes. He was eying her like a dark feline following his prey.

And he was gorgeous. He has always been breathtakingly beautiful.

So handsome.

'...say it, _scream_ it!' He upshot his hips roughly, while she rode them both to the same road of insanity and lust, finding their perfect rhythm.

She was desperately pulling her lower lip in between her canines to prevent more hoarse cries to erupt from her mouth while he went faster.

'...engaged...with him...'

'But you don't want him...'

'...you...ah...are wrong...'

'You want me'

'To please you'

'To fill you'

'Ahhh!'

'To cool down your fire'

'Stop'

'Tremble...into my arms'

Cross the point of no return

Give yourself to me

This is your **destiny**

'And you will not fight it'

* * *

><p>Too dark and mysterious. A devious smirk. She blushed furiously at his lascivious voice, sensually articulating every syllable, making small tremors descend down her spine. 'Ride me'<p>

'Sasuke...'

'Fuck me Sakura'

'Make love to me'

'Feel me'

Like you will never going to do to _another. _

Anyone beside him.

She started to move, burying him inside her, repeating the same synchrony over and over again.

Up and down.

Up and down.

'I am engaged' She let her palms caress his shoulders, tracing his collarbone, descending on his biceps, squeezing them, feeling the tiny veins inside the bulk muscles throb under her touch, aligning her forearms on his own, leaning until she was at the same level with his face.

**Gorgeous**.

She cupped his high cheeks with trembling hands and placed a soft kiss upon his cashmere lips slowly, gently, massaging the sweet skin, then slipping her tongue past his parted perfect teeth, drinking him, all the while she was pumping him.

She felt the corner of his lips curl up in a smirk at the feel of her so openly exploring him, palming her buttocks, rotating them, to part her more, thrusting deeper inside, bringing her body flush to his.

Sakura brought her torso down to rest on his broad toned chest, entangling their legs together, calves rubbing at each other, letting her body grind on his own, suddenly getting gentler, allowing her to set the pace she felt comfortable with and be in control.

'Do you like this' He deliberately rotated his hips slower, while she was pumping him, sensually, amused at the way her jade eyes were rolling under her partly shut eyelashes, barely able to speak. '...ah...yes...'

Sasuke let his palm glide up to her straight spine, the other encircling her small shoulders in a way Sakura grew to love and secretly crave for, while their hips were waving together, instinctually.

Sakura felt her emerald eyes pool with happy tears. They were making love and they did it so out of time and physical perception, that was making her feelings for him spread inside her stomach and chest like delicate ladybirds, resting into the back of her throat, in the form of a tight lump.

'_Come_ with me. _Run_ with me.'

An invitation. To insanity.

They will drink champagne. And he is going to write his name on her skin.

In _lust_.

In want, in need. She _wanted_ him, but couldn't have it.

He was _not an angel_.

'Sakura...you want me'

'You will always going to run into my arms'

'...no...I'

'I can give you what you want'

'Everything he cannot give...I shall make it happen'

'Sasuke'

'I love the way you say my name'

'I want to hear it again'

Again

And again

'In my home'

'In my bedroom'

'In my pool'

'In my car'

'On my ship'

* * *

><p>The <strong>cruise<strong>. Her life was in his hands. And he will take her all just for himself. Because he could and he wanted it.

He was _not allowed_ to get attached by her, but he couldn't deny. Her skin, her smell-while lilies and honey, pure like her heart-she came to him willingly.

Cross the **bridge** willingly.

'He gave me a _ring_...'

He stopped, onyx eyes following the small golden band around her finger. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight.

A ring.

A symbol of _**unity**_...in life in lust in death and after death.

_Tie_ your soul with me until the birds for death are going to sing.

The bell of the **church**

A devilish smirk brew on his handsome face, the request simple, yet meaning the world to her.

'Throw it away'

'I said yes'

'I say no'

'I can't Sasuke. I can't leave all behind and come with you.'

'But you came.' He used his index to bring her chin up, emerald crushing with smoldering pearl black.

'For this'

'For me and for you'

'I want this to stop. There was never us'

'You are selfish'

Sakura lifted her hand to trace the sharp contour of his perfectly carved jaw line, leaning in to capture the ambrosia tasting velvet lips she grew to love so much. It was Sasuke to pull back, looking at her in confusion.

'You cannot escape'

'You will always come back to me. They all come back Sakura. Everything comes back to you at some point in life.'

'Please don't tell me.'

'To leave you. Even if I cannot come with you.'

'Because I don't want anyone that is not you.'

I am loosing my vision.

Love.

Desire.

Happiness.

They all fly away from me.

And the horizon turned red...like blood...like him

'Sakura'

'I'm _trapped_…'

'**Sasuke'**

* * *

><p>II.<p>

A pink haired lady was making her way through the crowded hall, her high heels echoing on the marble floor she was barely touching, looking like she was flying in the direction of the exit, slipping a hand on her bag, roaming inside to find what she was looking for.

"Aha…there you are." She smiled contently, going behind the tall building of her University, joining the mass of students smoking and chatting intently, lighting up a cigarette, putting it in between her pastel pink glossy lips, dragging lazily, letting her back rest on the wall, the other hand folded around her waist, looking aimlessly at the angry autumn clouds that were covering the sun.

'Summer days are long gone.'

"And so I met this totally enchanting guy that…" She heard a beautiful golden haired lady approaching her with large strides, rambling about her newest crush, to the other equally blonde haired interlocutor who was not actually listening to what she had to say.

Cerulean eyes were following the direction of the most lavender orbs he has ever seen, totally entrapped by the beautiful owner, watching her come beside her friends, brushing a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, delicately.

Her two friends came in front of Sakura, filling her in with the latest news, while she was enjoying her cigarette.

She didn't need to hide from them, like she did from her mother, they too sporting the same hobbies, not wasting time in pulling out their own cigarettes. Ino handed her a hot latte caramel macchiato, carrying on with her story.

"...and he told me that we should move together. And we have barely met! Can you believe it?" She flailed her hands in the air like a frustrated diva, attracting a lot of attention towards her.

Ino Yamanaka has always been Miss Popularity ever since she was in kindergarten, but no one could have blamed her.

She had the body shape of a wine glass, her luscious hair and complementing azure eyes were giving her an innocent beat, and her independent strong attitude never ceased, college being no exception.

Whenever she went, the blonde was outstanding.

A pair of emerald eyes were looking at her tiredly, a fine eyebrow rose in question. Whenever Ino opened her mouth, she would never stop.

Like another blonde she was friends with. "And that would make him like...I don't know...the one hundred guy that told you this?"

"Add one more." Ino sipped her own dark coffee, smirking down at the two people in front of her. They both hid something from her, doing their best to look interested. Traitors. "Kiba came with the suggestion as well."

"Do tell me you refused him." It was just something weird about that guy's attitude that didn't sit right with Sakura, and it totally had nothing to do with his obsession for dogs, though that played an important role as well.

Maybe it was his totally demanding and loud attitude the one to determine Sakura to put him the label of loser, not actually Ino`s style.

"Totally! I mean...a future vet? No just...no" The blonde shook her head energetically, making her point clear, her long ponytail following the motion and flowing like silk behind her back, hitting her shoulders.

Among the sea of hungry eyes following her every step, Sakura has managed to spot a certain two years older lazy genius that passed their small group, not sparing them a glance. "Then what about an engineer?"

A small blush crept on Ino`s face, letting her baby blue eyes rest on her object of interest. She smiled genuinely at the sight of him chatting with his class mates, in that casual but totally alluring manner that made her insides squirm in joy. "Shikamaru is just a friend."

"But you don't want to remain platonic. Temari plans to invite him to the carnival."

Ino`s eyes widened in shock, voice raised an octave. She sounded like a scared banshee. "No she did not..."

"She even chose a costume to match..." Sakura leaned her head in the direction of her friend, whispering the words in her face like she was disclosing the route towards a sacred treasure. It was, in a way.

Ever since she fell for him-hard if Sakura was to be honest-Shikamaru Nara, student in his last year at engineering and technology never showed her any interest, despite her friend's failed attempts to catch his eye.

"...no...no...no..." Two palms were fanning over the reddened face of Ino, who felt like hyperventilating. She immediately threw her half consumed cigarette, stomping on it, fuming.

That couldn't have happened. Temari was the only girl she saw spending enough time in Shikamaru`s company to give the others enough reasons to suspect they were in some kind of love affair.

"...Colombina...a tight corset...lace lingerie...black net socks…blue feather mask to match his own costume..."

"Over my dead body! Excuse me kids. This chick has some work to do."

Not even paying her friends goodbyes, she blew her long hair over her shoulder, turning around and marching towards the parking lot, leaving two laughing at her antics best friends friends.

Future could wait. She had a hot guy, who was not giving her the attention she looked for, to lure and that took time. Two weeks if she was to count down the days.

Sakura screamed after her, much to Naruto`s entertainment. He "Just don't overdo it with the glitter. Don't forget purple is making your legs look longer!"

"She is hopeless." The Uzumaki shook his head in disbelief.

"I think is cute."

Sakura caught the sight of something moving at the corner of her eyes, feeling someone watching them intently.

Hinata Hyuga was looking towards their group, her stare shyly following the boy beside her. She smirked at the oblivious blonde. "She likes you."

Naruto turned his head over his shoulder to catch the pretty girl pointing her fingers in that unique way together, like she did whenever she was nervous, grinning at her.

Hinata quickly looked some other place, ashamed she was caught staring. "You are imagining things."

Ah Sakura so did.

She was a dreamer.

Of those eyes.

Of a pair of soft soft lips.

Silky touches

Of his strong arms around her waist.

Sasuke

Sasuke

Sasuke

She dreamt of him that night. And the night before, although the one that was supposed to haunt her mind, was her fiancé, Sai.

He invited her to his parents for dinner. A dinner she dreaded to go to.

Sai was her lover. Heck he asked her to be his fiancé. Not really asked, more like demanded in that bored cold tone of his that made her insides turn murderous, and she had no choice but agree to him. And her mother has been nagging her enough.

Sasuke was just a fantasy…a dream.

"She is looking at you."

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Don't be a fool. Invite her to the party, before someone else does it." It was true. Hinata was really popular for her angelic demeanor and delicate features.

Also, she was the heiress of the famous rich Hyuga family, so the social status quite came with the name.

Maybe that was the reason why the usually outgoing and orphan Naruto was choosing to be in denial of his feelings towards her.

"No...no...I can't. She is...a goddess… an angel...I am the beggar that can only stay away and marvel at her glow."

"You are an idiot. She is interested in you. Look at her. Oh my, she is blushing. Do you want me to talk to her?'

Cerulean eyes widened in panic, adrenaline rushing down his veins. "No!"

"This is an yes." Sakura smiled innocently at him, winking, hands folded in front of her chest.

Naruto bit his lower lip, messing his spiky locks with his fingers, looking at Sakura with those puppy eyes that made her take pity of him. Love was a difficult thing, she so knew. "Ask her if she...what she thinks about me."

"And if she thinks I am cute."

"And if she likes mint chocolate...or violet lilies."

He gripped the girl`s beside him shoulders, clinging to her for dear life. Sakura laughed at his antics.

He looked just like a small lost kids that was searching for the lost Teddy Bear and cotton candy. "And if she is going with someone else to the carnival!"

"Haha ok ok I got it. Jeez you should send her a love letter."

A small frown. "Isn't this old fashioned?"

"What do you think?"

"That she is quite the romantic type."

"Then do it."

"Ok."

"Great! See? Problem solved."

"...after you talk to her."

Sakura exhaled deeply, rubbing her tired emerald eyes with her palms, feeling the artificial lightning inside the cafeteria making her eyes sting. "Naruto… "

"Sakura?"

"I don't know how to write a love letter." Oh, that was the problem. At least Naruto was always honest with the others. Maybe that was the reason why everyone trusted him and viewed him as a true friend.

.

_Lilies_

.

* * *

><p>Because she always searched for love, but it never came. And when it did, it swallowed her all.<p>

There were many advice and romantic lines Sakura wanted to say, but she found herself unable to voice them out.

Maybe she was slightly jealous of him, because she was not able to be with a certain someone and whisper the words to him every night, while being trapped into his arms and watch the shooting stars.

Say you love her.

Say you want her.

Say you like the violets smell of her hair.

Say you like her angelic smile.

Tell her she makes you happy.

Tell her you want to cover her in roses.

White roses

White

Pure

Uncorrupted

"I don't know how to either."

Because she only got red.

Red roses.

Red kisses. Red touches. Red silk. Even his bed sheets...were having the color of death...and passion.

Because he fulfilled her darkest desires.

And Sakura wanted to cross the bridge and be his.

Sai would have never accept her feelings if she was to offer them to him, not like she had any to begin with, and the man that made her heart flutter and knees turn into melting lava didn't need to hear them, because he was able to read from her open book conscience.

Her shimmering garnet gemstones were mirroring her soul and emotions perfectly.

Sakura took one last drag from her cigarette, throwing the small butt on the ground, stepping on it and finishing her coffee, emerald eyes looking at the wrist watch, muttering a 'Shit' at the late time it shown.

"Leaving already? Don't you have anymore classes?"

"Yeah. I have to go to the hospital to complete the practice part."

"Sounds like a lot of work to do. Tiring as well."

"I know, but it is my future dream job after all." She couldn't have been more sarcastic than that.

True, there was a certain point in her life when Sakura dreamed of proudly hear the Hippocratic oath come out of her mouth, while she would be a famous surgeon at the top hospitals, but she soon realized it didn't tempt her that much anymore.

"Then who am I to stop you?"

* * *

><p>III.<p>

**The Raven**

* * *

><p>It didn't matter how many times she would walk down that road, she would still never found it appealing.<p>

Loud chattering around, sweating people hurrying to their respective jobs, not having time to stop for a second and take a deep breath, rushed cars, boring and depressing just like a cold November rain.

A gentle cool breeze blew through her long pink tresses and clothes, sending a quick shiver down her spine. Gold mixed with crimson red was decorating the majestic chestnuts leaves, dancing around her, creating the perfect picture of an autumn landscape. Sakura heard a raven croak on a higher branch.

She stopped for a second, looking at the way the bird seemed to follow her moves. The dark creature had something utterly familiar and enchanting. Like an icicle puncturing down her veins. Both mind numbing and pleasurable.

She was crazy.

Midnight feathers…soft, smooth under her finger tips…her palms started to sweat.

She was reminded of him again.

Sasuke.

Sakura fastened her peace, folding her opened Trench coat tightly to her body, the hospital coming into her view. She didn't like the feeling in the air.

There was something to those grey angry looking clouds and weak sunlight that made her…anxious. Like a sepia portrait she would find in her grandma's attic.

At 25 years old, Sakura Haruno was an aspiring doctor with a very common life. She was living with an always complaining about her mother, who worked as a paintings seller, hence the way she met Sai's family, having friends that only fancied expensive champagne and Belgian chocolate.

People who believed girls like her were not worth mentioning in their genealogic three or be associated to them.

When Sakura found out her mother planned an arranged marriage-on Christmas last year-she became hopeful for the future, entrusting her life in the hands of fate and that was the reason why she has accepted to be Sai's date to a luxury arts exhibition party, and try to enter his exclusive world and circle of friends.

They all frowned and talked behind her back when they saw she was not holding her cup of tea properly and was not ordering caviar in a fluent French.

And Sai did nothing to defend her, even going as far as to laugh at her and the 'unfortunate blind dates parents torture their children with' abandoning her at the dinner, surrounded by unfamiliar faces and harsh words thrown at her.

But apparently destiny had other plans for her when she found herself on the balcony, alone and watching shooting stars. Ah, it was that period of time.

'Sweet memories of the high hopes he gave me...not'

But when Sakura decided it was time to let her voice be heard and make her own decisions, namely leaving the party and the people that didn't want her there -she didn't want to be there either-turning on her heels and make a run for it, fate made her realize that maybe little things in life might not be just simple coincidences.

Her breath hitched in her throat and an unfamiliar fluttering warm feeling of untamed butterflies bloomed in the pits of her stomach.

That was the moment when she met _him. _

_Mysterious, alluring, powerful and confident like a Crown Prince and impossibly gorgeous._

The way his lean rippled muscles were molding under the expensive black suit he wore, his tall and proud attitude, the nonchalance in the way he was keeping his hands into his pockets, his pale soft skin glowing in the moonlight, the skilful precision in the sharp lines of his jaw and high cheeks, a gentle breeze playing into his midnight jet unruly spikes, longer locks falling sexily into impossible sapphire black eyes, and a small smirk decorating his soft thin lips.

He was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. Everyone was looking at him gawking, her included, while he approached her slowly, sinfully alluring, like a black puma, keeping the vulnerable gazelle rooted into her place.

_A name that promised dark desires, raw passion and fulfillment._

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

'Alone?'

'No. I am with my date.'

'Date? Who?'

'Sai Tanaka.'

'A boring man...for such an exquisite lady'

'And you?'

'I have a company of a beautiful flower.'

'Oh.'

'Want to meet her?'

'I don't know if I...'

'She is right in front of me. Though she should have more trust in her'

'You are a smooth talker. Are you a player?'

'Do you want to find out?'

'I think I should go and find my...'

'Let's go somewhere else.' A velvet smooth rich voice that sent every sane woman into oblivion, made Sakura`s body temperature rise.

'W-what? I think you have misunderatoo-'

'You wanted to leave anyways.'

'I don't want to be here'

'Wha-'

'I don't belong here'

'I see him flirting with a woman that is richer and more beautiful than me.' He was reading her mind.

'How do you-'

'He is ashamed with me.'

'Stop, no-'

'Come with me.'

'I-'

'Sakura...only blooms in spring'

'...' He knew her name. But she didn't knew his.

* * *

><p>IV.<p>

As soon as she entered the familiar white building, her nostrils were hit by the pungent smell of disinfectant. She went straight to the reception, smiling politely at the dark haired woman, who already knew she was going to be there.

"Hello Sakura. How is your day?"

"Hello, Shizune. The same old boring routine."

"I see. Maybe you are going to find something entertaining to do today."

"Really? Like what?"

Shizune raised her index in the direction of two doctors carrying an elder down the elevator, in a wheelchair. His head was awkwardly lolling on his shoulder and his eyes were darting in all directions.

Sakura turned around to face the brunette, eyebrows curled up, dumbfounded. Not him again. "Are you serious?"

"Hey. It is either him or some old dude going into cardiac arrest at the second floor. These are the shows today. I am paying for the ticket. You bring soda and popcorn."

"Stop saying such things Shizune. It is not funny."

"Meh, such is life." Shizune shrugged once, placing some documents in front of the pink haired girl, handing her a pan. "Sign here and here..."

"People die every three seconds. Such is life and nothing lasts forever."

Sakura rolled her eyes, returning the papers to the expectant woman, already making her choice.

The mental deranged patient has once been a gentle reputed man and a proud father. She took pity on him. "You are a mood lifter."

"That is Orochimaru`s job. I just have to sign papers and fake a cheerful tone on the phone."

"Why him?"

"I don't know. He is the psychiatrist." Dr. Orochimaru was the head doctor of the Department of Psychiatry from the School of Clinical Medicine in the University of Konoha. In his field, he was the best of the best.

And he usually took students to train them, under his wing. But everyone knew he only accepted the best. Sakura was one of them.

"Then you should pay him a visit too. I am going."

"To the second floor?"

"Nah. I have no interest in death so far. It is the mental deranged patient for me."

Shizune shouted at a heading towards the elevator Sakura, making her giggle. Ever since the pink haired girl started practice at the hospital, she got quite friendly with some of the doctors and the cheerful receptionist.

"Find yourself a boyfriend Sakura! Loneliness is getting to you. I don't want to see you surrounded by a lot of cats in the future."

"Cats? I totally _love _them."

* * *

><p>V.<p>

Was it better to deal with insanity than death, Sakura wondered while she witnessed the psychiatrist examining the patient.

He was lying on the bad, unmoving, with the stoic doctor noting something down his file, while his sharp eyes were studying his vital signs, darting from the beeping monitors to his limp body.

She was writing down his personal data, just like her professor required. She needed a high mark if she hoped to keep her scholarship. Those fees were huge and her mother, Mebuki, already made it clear that she was not going to use her own money to pay her daughter's too expensive studies.

Her all concern was to see her married into a rich family and give her a lot of nephews.

"Midori Mizuki…male…fifty three years old, born on the 1st of August 1961, suffering from Frontotemporal dementia…"

Orochimaru`s smooth voice interrupted her train of thoughts, making her rise her emerald eyes in his direction.

He was frowning tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose, heading towards the door. "Sakura, I am leaving him with you for a moment. I hope you are not feeling…uncomfortable. But you want to be a doctor so I guess you should get used to it.""

"He looks…_serene_." Sakura turned around to look at the unresponsive patient, guessing he was sedated to alleviate his suffering, her gaze softening at the sight of him, not quite catching the meaning behind the doctor's words.

"Well what can I say, he is not going to harm you or anyone in his state."

"Be right back."

Sakura followed the door closing with a loud thud and the Professor's barking orders echoing through the crowded hall, probably at people to stop wander aimlessly and do more job. He was always the last to exit the Department.

A feared, detested by most of his colleagues, but a genius of his generation and a hard working man he was.

Sakura returned her attention towards the patient, dragging her chair closer to his bad, sitting. Amber eyes were studying her face, in a calm manner.

Then he smiled like they were friends chattering. Sakura was surprised to learn he was in fact, awake. He totally fooled her.

"I know you." His hoarse voice startled her. Usually, he would shout or laugh, but that moment, he looked…different. There was something about that old man that made a thick lump rise on Sakura`s throat. Distress. She was not afraid. Only…nervous.

"Me?" She pointed her thumb to her chest, jade eyes looking surprised in the direction of the elder's soft smile.

She could have sworn he didn't look like a person with dementia at all…his aura was…radiating…he felt different…but she couldn't say exactly in what way.

He nodded energetically giggling like a happy kid going to the Zoo with his parents. His illness was affecting the motor neurons. He had the psychological age of a three years old.

And to think the man in front of her has once been a history and religion famous professor at University of Tokyo and an Associate professor at Cambridge University…how could life laugh at some people, Sakura realized in panic. Human race was fragile in the hands of the unmerciful fate.

"Hair."

"This? Pink? You recognize me by this?"

"Green yes. So pretty. Like diamonds. _He_ told me diamonds are rare to find."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Talking with patients like that was a difficult task, because their behavior was unsteady and they usually made no sense at all. "He? You mean Dr Orochimaru?"

"No! It was a secret. I am **not allowed** to talk about that. Please don't tell him I told you!" Unique chestnut mixed with forest green rolled over the room he was in, but looked like he was not able to perceive the physical space, because they looked unfocused.

"I won't I…ah…promise?" Sakura felt her heartbeat pump faster, adrenaline mixing into her blood.

She shifted her legs uncomfortably, gripping her pen tighter, feelings the back of her hands already damp in cold sweat. What was that feeling all of sudden? That man…

His eyes returned to her face once again. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you."

His sentences were dreamy and his smile never ceased. Why was he that happy anyways? "And kind."

"Do you like to _dance_? What is your favorite _flower_? I like _red wine_." He lowered his chin on his chest making a brief pause in his speech, like trying to form coherent sentences. He has already been suffering from dementia for 10 years…alone. "**WHITE MAGNOLIAS** only bloom in **spring**…" his eyes fell sad to the ground.

What was that man talking about, because Sakura couldn't understand a word. But maybe intuition made her take down notes of what he was saying, just like Orochimaru did when dealing with his patients.

She tried to look as professional as she could, not faltering. Those kind of people needed to feel secure, she was aware.

"Do you like magnolias?" He found himself asking her absentmindedly. What was interesting was his lack of motion.

Never once did the man moved since he started to talk to her, which was weird. Maybe he indeed was sedated.

She nodded once, taking down the information. Magnolia…it was quite a rare sight in their country and Sakura had troubles in picturing the delicate flower.

He resumed his talking. "I like them now. There are plenty out there. This music…Muzio Clementi was my daughter's favorite. She played the _violin_." Tears were blooming at the corner of his eyes. He didn't seem crazy and his face was enlightened and pale. Like an angel's.

"You taught her? To play the instrument, that is."

He shook his head. "No. My wife did. Such _grace_… She is so beautiful in white. Like _snow_. Green green eyes…."

The patient turned his head over his shoulder, looking straight into Sakura`s widened emerald eyes. "…**innocence**…" his voice came out feather like.

"Don't lose it child."

"Keep it."

**Virtue**

Keep it

Hold it dearly

'Give it.'

She blinked once, realizing he shut his eyes. Maybe the poor man was tired and she has prevented him from sleeping. Sakura felt guilty. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Mr. Midori?"

But her shoulders stiffened and she straightened her pose when Orochimaru barged in, followed by another doctor she didn't recognize.

She stood up, making place for them to come beside the fell asleep patient. They acted a bit…suspicious.

"How did it happen?"

The other man that accompanied Dr. Orochimaru did a basic checkup on his vitals, noting down something Sakura couldn't see from that position, but she was too shy to ask.

Orochimaru folded his arms on his chest, shrugging casually. "Brain death. His illness lasted ten years long. More than I would have expected."

"He suffered enough."

"They all do. Lost his family. Poor man."

"Maybe he reunited with them….somewhere…"

Sakura didn't like where the conversation was heading. Why did they act like he was…

"He looks happy." The mysterious doctor remarked with a small smirk. He was putting a white band around the dementia suffering elder's wrist, noting something on it in black permanent marker. A number, Sakura realized.

Orochimaru massaged his neck, looking down at his colleague. "That was creepy…"

"What are you…" Sakura felt like someone has knocked the wind out of her lungs when she realized what exactly were the two doctors doing. The one she couldn't recognize…

Orochimaru was telling him what to write on the file…his file…how…why? "Write down:

Name:Midori Mizuki

Age: fifty three

Department: Psychiatry"

"Dr. Orochimaru I have something to…" A wave of panic surged through Sakura and she felt her mouth going dry, not able to properly voice out her fright.

"…hour of _death_: 6:32 pm."

Shock. She looked down at her notes spread on the marble floor. Sakura was not able to move an inch, petrified. She felt her vision cloud all of sudden and the room started to spin.

That couldn't have happened. No way. It was impossible.

When Orochimaru left her twenty minutes ago…the man has already been dead.

_Dead._

He was dead.

The elder was dead and he spoke to her!

"The notes…he talked to me…" Sakura shoved her fingers down her hair, shaking her head in disbelief.

She caught the attention of the two other occupants in the room.

Dr. Orochimaru…and the _legist_!

"What? What is that?"

"He….his wife…his daughter…he told me…and he was not crazy….Dr. Orochimaru I…"

"I have not imagined it." It was the truth. Sakura could have clearly remembered every detail of his bathed in light face and peaceful demeanor. There was no way she would forget or even worse imagined it.

Orochimaru looked impassive, probably tired of dealing with such symptoms each moment of his life. The legist looked like he was skeptical about her mental state. "It might be stress getting the best of you."

"Youngsters should take it easier. Too much learning without proper breaks for sleep and eat can bring anyone down."

"B-but Dr. Oro…"

"Go home and rest. You can come tomorrow and complete your file."

"…."

"He told me I am pretty."

"He used to do that….when he was alive. Tsunade got his marriage proposal. Such a famous professor. She will never get this lucky."

Orochimaru smirked down at much younger medicine student, seeing his own self in her, during his own college years. They were all like that: a pile of nerves, angry tears and high hopes.

"Maybe I fell asleep and _dreamt_…" She tried to reason.

"It can happen. You look tired."

'I am _tired_'

"Maybe it was just a dream."

'Am I dreaming now as well?' Where were those thoughts coming from? It was not like Sakura has ever been poetic.

It was the Legist the one to answer her, taking her by surprise. "Of course."

"I think he dreams too. Look at his eyes rolling. His body is going to pass out as well." That doctor was…weird and scary. Just like his job.

"Maybe. **This is how ****it**** starts after all**….**as a dream**." Orochimaru stated as a matter of fact, turning his back to remove the IVs and the wires from the dead body.

"What starts?" Sakura found herself asking, mentally cursing her voice for coming more like a whisper.

"**DEATH**."

Sakura felt the tiny hair of her forearms and nape rise at the chills the mere thought, not liking how that sounded. She found herself hold the notes she dropped on her chest and back away from the room. "Goodbye Dr. See you tomorrow."

And left. She couldn't stay there because for an unknown reason…she felt like hyperventilating and suffocating, the events starting to take a toll on her.

It was dark outside but she didn't even stay that much. She had a seminar at 20:00 she couldn't afford to lose.

'Damn'

It was _raining_. Heavens were tearing.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>VI.<p>

A gas lamp she got from her _grandma_.

A wooden box covered in spider webs with her mother's wedding dress, red lacquer retro high heels, a sepia portrait of her graduation prom, an old broken pickup. Memories of a past time. What would it feel like for time to never pass?

Sakura turned the radio on and messes with the stations. Two cracked eggs mixied into the frying pan. The flicker of the stove. Ham and cheese imported from Holland.

It was raining hard that night. She would not learn. She will watch romantic movies and drink hot tea and eat mint chocolate. Maybe Breakfast to Tiffany's.

Alone

Loneliness

Onyx eyes

His…

'When I am with Sasuke _time __doesn't pass_

I realized that nothing can be born from indifference.

Pure passion and love needs roots to bloom.

And the seed was planted inside my heart by a man with raven hair and black eyes.

Someone that is not Sai. My fiancé.

The one who sent me my engagement ring via post mail.

He is not he home I want to go back to.

And this is why my high heels echo through the so familiar autumn sepia painted alley to the old white and ho mansion.

To find the way of the wind.

To _his_ arms

The sole love I would accept into my heart.

His onyx eyes

HIM.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Riiiiing Riiiiing

Watching. Lusting. Haunting.

She didn't love him. Not when there was another pair of mesmerizing eyes waiting for her.

"Sai?"

"_Were you sleeping?"_

"No. I was working on some patient's of mine file. He…" Emerald eyes fell to the sheet of paper she was gripping, trying to shove away the nagging memory. Was she going insane as well? "…died today."

A bored tone that betrayed nothing came from the other side of the line. Sai was not the man to either care for the others or feel pity. In his own bubble, there was only him and him alone.

Indifference. That was how he was treating his new fiancé as well. And he was not even bothering to hide from her or act polite.

That was just the façade he used to appear in his high society. His own personal circle of rich friends she would never have access too. Sakura was too…common. That was why he told her…more than once.

"_Oh. You should not take it personal. Everyone dies at some point of time. You are an aspiring doctor. You should know better."_

A crystal tear rolled over her small rosy cheek, jade eyes burning with frustrating salty liquid. She brushed a hand through her messy pink haired tresses, looking for something to drink. Something strong, yet sweet and gentle.

A _red_ silk scarf, _red_ lipstick, _retro_ music, _red_ sun glasses white polka dots silk dress.

Her vintage car. Her grandmother's. God, Sakura has loved that woman. She has been so kind and loving with her niece. People were happier those days. Picnic in the forest on Sunday. Plum jam sandwiches, margarine and milk chocolate hot cocoa.

The times when people had no inhibition and time waited for anybody to catch up.

Sakura found out that there were many people that wanted to give her something and pretended something from her.

**Red wine**.

The drink of the noble.

_**His**_ favorite drink.

Like fresh _flesh _and burning _blood_.

Decisions

Decisions

They came with huge responsibilities.

"Yeah, I know. I am sorry to nag you with _my_…problems. How is London?"

"_It is ok, as long as you don't do it too often. Rainy I guess. The auction turned out better than I thought. I met the Crown Prince and the Queen at the varnishing day. Such a fine sense of art they have."_

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. Fascinating…no.

She was bored. Of him, of his lack of tact, of his dream always coming in between them and his lack of display of feelings towards her. "Sounds great…I guess."

She wanted out. And she knew exactly what she wanted.

A pair of strong arms to hold her, a strong chest to kiss, a hot body pressed on her own, exposed, debauched and sensual.

Stolen kisses, lustful touches, a rollercoaster of passion and unshed emotions.

Sasuke.

His number was imprinted into her mind and speed dial. She only had to hang up on her…_fiancé_. It sounded so foreign and…not right. He was not the right man for her.

"_Great? I think you don't understand the importance of the…"_

"Please stop talking about that. I am so tired and I don't think I can…properly follow this topic."

"_Whatever. Mother called me. She wants to see us for dinner on Friday when I come back."_

Great. That woman never liked Sakura, because in her vision, she was ugly, her hair was weird and looked too rebel to blend in the high society-their high society-and most of all, she was from the middle class. "Will your dad be there as well?"

"_Yes. We are going to discuss about our engagement party…among other things."_

She felt her mind throb, a headache rising to her temples. "What other things?"

She heard Sai exhale deeply, sounding annoyed. She hated his superior attitude and the way he considered himself better than anyone else.

Like the others were filth under his branded shoe. _"Sakura…you know how this is going to end. We will eventually get married someday and it is better to not prolong things unnecessary. When you finish med school and start working, we should consider that as well. I think we should take that important step you seem so afraid of and move together."_

She felt like she has been stabbed with a sharp blade down her chest. Moving with him as in…living with him? All day and all…night? In the same house?

Sharing a room, _a bed, a life….her life…_

No. No. No….her heart was thumping madly down her chest. All that she wanted was to _run away_ from him, not live with him, damn it! "I think we should wait until we get married though. People would talk."

"_People already talk Sakura. I don't care about what your little friends say, but my relatives are mocking my family for not finding myself a future bride. Try not to embarrass me."_

That hurt. She never heard a soothing word from him when she most needed. She dreaded the upcoming Friday already.

No one supported her. She was…alone. "Don't you dare insulting my friends you bastard…"

"_What?"_

"Listen, I think I hear my mother calling me. I am going to call you later, ok? Good. Bye."

And hung him up, throwing her phone right on the opposite wall, fisting her hands into her hair, pulling roughly backwards.

"Fucking idiot…" He was always making her cry.

_Always. _

And he didn't even care. Not even when she had pneumonia and was two weeks hospitalized, not when she passed her most difficult exam in Anatomy with flying colors and not when he took away her virginity.

She shuddered at the thought while her steps were taking her in the direction of the home phone. That was _the worst_ night of her life.

So much pain and blood. No pleasure whatsoever, just agony agony and more agony. Sakura would have pleased to never cross paths with him.

But she was so close in making up her mind. She had to, because it was not like life would have waited for her to decide.

With shaking hands, Sakura dialed the number she knew by heart, sobbing and gluing her shoulder on the cold wall, twirling the white spiral cable, praying he would answer.

She needed someone to not pretend to touch her, while thinking to some stupid work of art. She needed someone to _accept_ her. _Want_ her.

_Acknowledge_ her existence, even though she knew she was not worth much. But a commoner…she was not.

Sakura`s heart skipped a beat when the comforting rich baritone voice graced her hearing, instantly feeling surged with the familiar emotion of wanting and longing. God she missed him so bad. _"Sakura."_

He didn't say Hello or Hy. He said her name and he rolled it so deliciously sinful that it made her feel hot. "Sasuke. Where are you?"

"_Where do you want me to be?"_

"Are you home? Office? In town? Please…I want to see you."

A dark chuckle vibrated through the speaker. _"How much?"_ Oh he so knew. Sakura felt her cheeks glowing red, unconsciously slipping a hand under her nightgown to rub her stomach, reminded by his touch. He had that effect on her.

"Sasuke…" She grew impatient, forest green eyes following the direction of the wall clock. 23:45.

Was it coincidence or a mere routine for them to always call each other at that hour? Why not 24:00? Was he turning into a pumpkin? Probably not, considering the way he looked like.

"_My home. I am waiting. I will always be waiting for you…Sakura."_

* * *

><p>His home...the one that always had the distinctive cinnamon, vanilla roasted chestnuts Christmas fragrance.<p>

She never felt the need to be pretty for Sai. For Sasuke on the other hand, she applied mascara to make her curly eyelashes longer, blush on her cheeks and a delicate pastel pink eye shadow. _Red lips_. Like crimson roses. She even curled her long rose hair. Because she knew he would notice. _Notice_ her.

Acknowledge and welcome her were presence around him, like she was welcoming him inside her body and soul. She felt the need to be special around him, try to be _sensual, seductive, daring_.

He had an eye for details and placed a confidence inside her heart like she never had. Sasuke returned her lost self confidence back to her. Around him, Sakura never felt humiliated or disrespected.

If she would give him a blow job, it was by her own choice .Every manner she chose to _touch_ him, _explore_ him, _feel_ him, was by the content of her heart. He never judged, nor stopped her and even reacted to her moans or tears.

Indifference. Sakura hated to be ignored. It just made her heart feel void. She got it from her mother, she got that from her teachers he got that from her fiancé-the man that was supposed to treasure her the most- but she didn't got it from Sasuke.

It was easy to be in his arms as long as she could clearly feel that she belonged there. Being with Sasuke felt as _natural _as a new born craving for his mother's touch. She felt reborn when he covered her in tender caresses and meaningful kisses.

A man of few words that did nothing at random.

He never forced her into anything she didn't feel ready to do.

Sasuke never once put his own desires first, like Sai did. He always asked her what she wanted to do and respected it and Sakura has never once feel ashamed to let him know how she felt.

There were times when she was emotional and depressed, asking him to hold her tight and whisper sweet soothing worlds into her ears.

How many nights has Sakura spent into his arms, crying until she felt her insides going dry, when she lied her mother that she overslept at Ino's?

She long lost the count of his mind-blowing delicious kisses. And he didn't mind her playing in his hair as long as it calmed her.

Other times, she would come to his house or office, wanting to forget how awful her life was and how the others tried to pull her strings, shouting out loud that she was not a puppet and ask him to fuck her brains out and bring her to oblivion.

And he complied, making her forget everything, taking her body _rough _and _carnal_, until all she was able to focus on were his onyx flaming eyes and his screamed in ecstasy name.

Sasuke was...**salvation**.

A salvation that came to her an year ago and no matter how much she tried to deny it, she found herself unable to.

One year ago, she has been promised to a dark haired man.

And one year ago, she **gave herself entirely** to another.

"I will make it in fifteen."

"_I am going to make you lose the sense of time."_

She smirked at that one, tracing her lower lip with the tip of her tongue, already on her way to the door, only taking her purse, some cash, a red lipstick and her car keys. Sai was part of her daily uninteresting life that started to suffocate her mind.

Sasuke was part of her most desirable fantasies. The only one that could make her feel

**Alive. **

* * *

><p>VII.<p>

"Sakura, why are you…"

Not even waiting for Sasuke to open the front door wider, Sakura threw herself at him, crushing her lips on his, in a bruising unruly kiss, like she wanted to eat him out alive, desperation and need, everything written in the way she was pressing her much smaller frame into his tightening around her muscled arms.

**Protection. Care. Desire. **

The only place she knew she would get that…was _his_ home. They stumbled back inside entangled into each other's exploring arms, while Sakura was fumbling with the first buttons of his white shirt, revealing the lean collarbones, tearing the expensive silk material open, and tossing it on the floor aimlessly, hooking her arms around his neck, tiptoeing to bring her face on the same level with his, venturing her greedy tongue further, deepening their kiss.

Sasuke`s hands were massaging her lower back, tracing the texture of the satin gown that was melting sensually over her curvaceous body, unfolding the fabric belt around her waist to reveal the black lace see through lingerie she wore, that only enhanced her nakedness and pearl creamy skin, for his hungry eyes to see.

Sasuke had troubles grasping what could have happened to Sakura, to determine her to come to him dressed in her nightgown, like she was a runaway teenager, on such a bad weather. Nonetheless, he knew what she wanted. It was written all over her harsh movements.

He palmed her soft breast over the thin fabric of the lace bra she wore, squeezing it gently, seeing how her cleavage deepened under his touch, her rosy erect nipple perking up, poking through the soft hand of his palm and begging to be stimulated.

"Ahhhh…Sasuke…please…more…I want more…"

"Sakura"

Another hand ventured in between her long, bare, toned legs, where tiny pink curls were visible from the lace tiny thong, flicking his index over her lower lips, rubbing her in a lazy manner, feeling the soft warm skin moisten under his touch.

She pushed her hip more into his hands, moaning and panting heavily into his kiss, clearly wanting more.

After all, that was the reason why she always came back.

For _more_.

For everything no one else was able to give.

Only _him_.

And only to _her_.

'Sasuke please...'

'Take it easier.'

'I want you. I need you _now_.'

Sakura`s lips were tracing sloppy kisses on Sasuke`s sharp jaw, descending down his neck, gluing to his pulse, sucking on it until she imprinted her mark on him, while her hands were working on his pants, unbuckling the belt and harshly pulling them down to his knees, wasting no time in cupping his hardened bulge, confined by the navy boxers he wore, massaging him, making him growl deep into his chest.

"Take me please! Fuck me! Make love to me! Anything! Just do it now!" her voice came as a sad whisper, viridian sparkling irises boring into onyx ones, silently asking him to be with her, inside her, for her and make her feel.

**Something. Anything**.

**All**.

**Alive**.

"My room."

She nodded once, forcing his head down onto her lips, their tongues waltzing together, while he gripped her thighs to elevate her from the ground, making her support herself with her knees around his slim waist, ankles locked behind his back.

In what seemed like the blink of am eye, they were upstairs in the familiar golden regal room, lost into their own universe, where the only witness of the passing time was the old pendulum beside the fireplace, bodies grinding, mouths tasting, fingers memorizing each contour of their molding on each other skins.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura`s torso was squashed on the silk black and crimson mattress, her hands limp on her sides, resting on her elbows, while Sasuke`s hands were holding her hips in place, thrusting into her core from the behind, fucking her brains out, going deeper and deeper, each jerk of his hips growing wildly, making her see stars, each time pulling himself out of her completely, then filling her in up to he hilt, the sound of his grunts and their splashing dripping juices were echoing through her mind, moans and screams filling the stillness of the large house.<p>

"Argh….S-Sasuke!"

Sakura found herself too lost in bliss to even scream his name, her moans came out as tired and muffled my the bed sheets she was gripping for dear life.

She had tremors all over her arms and thighs, the muscles on her lower regions were clamping painfully and her spine was paralyzed by electric jolts surging through her with every move Sasuke did.

"You…have always been so t-tight, Sakura…fuck!"

Slick juices were tearing down her thigh each time he plunged his hard shaft in between her damp folds, ravaging her core, stretching her walls and making her lose her mind.

Sakura hooked her ankles up his calves, raising her back higher and pushing her lower body towards his hips, making the penetration deeper and allowing him to hit her sweet burning spot better from that position.

Sasuke got the chance to explore her inner walls deeper, feeling her muscles clench around his shaft. Suddenly she felt him pull back, making her whimper at the lost contact, but then he gave two quick slaps upon her buttocks, making her cry out at the sudden discharge of pleasure and pain, and without further notice, entered her from her ass, pumping her, while two of his fingers found her pussy, riding her at the same pace with his member, making her throw her head backwards, screaming and thrashing her body, squirming under his touch.

It was too much, she couldn't handle the way he was screwing her. She came violently after a few moments, feeling her muscles throb and her womb explode, her orgasm hitting her lower back, like a bursting in flames volcano, erupting from her most confined regions, discharging adrenaline and ecstasy right on her spine, in the most magnetizing way.

"…ahhhh…"

The room felt two times hotter and the scent of sex and sweating body hit her nostrils.

After two more thrusts Sasuke came too, riding his own orgasmic state inside her, emptying his warm seed into her body, folding his hands around her stomach, almost collapsing on the top of her, quickly rolling on his side, not to crush her with his weight, bringing half of her limp body to rest on the top of him.

"….that…was…a-amaz…amazing…"

"Aa."

Sakura smiled contently when she felt that carved in marble godlike body pressed so intimately on her much smaller one, sneaking her hand around his waist, resting her check on his chest, right above his racing heart, moaning dully when she felt him draw imaginary circles on her delicate shoulders, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

No, that was _not just sex_. She knew it. She felt it.

They were not only having a secret affair. They were living something deeper. More powerful in nature and spirit and it was hard to describe how Sakura felt in Sasuke`s embrace.

_Home. Family. Fulfillment_. She felt stronger into his arms...

_Roses_

* * *

><p><strong>A shattered glass of wine<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke took his time to sip the glass of red wine, then place his moist lips upon Sakura`s, kissing her slowly, deeply, letting her taste the expensive old sweet beverage on his mouth, rolling her tongue under his to have a full experience of the fragrance, rubbing her knee on the inside of his lean muscled thigh, under the bed sheets covering them, fingers dancing into his incredibly silky raven locks.<p>

For the past hours, all that they did was cuddle with each other, making Sakura feel like she exactly where she was supposed to, losing the track of time, listening to the droplets of cold October rain drum on the glass of the shut window.

Her skin was warm and goose bumps were prickling all over her forearms at the delicate way he was caressing her, letting her nuzzle the tip of her small nose under his chin, in the crock of his neck.

Sakura absolutely loved the fact that Sasuke had a large fireplace in his bedroom, creating a cozy atmosphere, so different from the cold, lonely confinement of her mother's home.

"Leave him."

"I can't"

"My mother wants me to..."

"Stop listening to the others telling you what to do."

Sasuke made a short pause in his speech, carefully considering his options.

"We can go to my house in Switzerland."

Sakura placed a soft kiss upon his pectoral, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch, and then relaxing in an instant.

"I want to Sasuke, I swear to God I want to but..."

"Not yet."

"You are not ready, are you?"

"I am _afraid_ Sasuke."

"Of me?"

"Of changes."

"Trying to live a life without regrets doesn't mean you are going to fail. It doesn't have to be a change for the worst."

"What if you are going to grow bored of me? Can you swear your feelings would be the same in ten years from now? Twenty?"

"Look at me."

She did. And Sakura wanted to cry at the sight of a glowing light radiating from his bottomless jet eyes, like a sparkling shooting star on the August's night sky.

"I am going to **love you** forever and I will be forever yours."

He trapped her lips in between her own, letting her know he was dead serious. Hurting her was out of question.

"Until _death_ is going to a separate us?" Sakura found herself foolishly joking, totally missing the way Sasuke`s shoulders stiffened for a brief.

A small smirk graced his gorgeous features at the display of oblivion. Naïve…so naïve and innocent…

Sasuke tilted his head to kiss her long delicate neck.

"And _even after_ that."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke"<p>

"What?"

"Do you think there is a place for us to have a brief encounter..._someday...somewhere…in time…by chance_?"

"I will reminisce that _white magnolias only bloom in __spring_. Sakura."


	2. Crystal butterflies dont age

'**While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.'**

_Leonardo da Vinci _

1

**-2-**

3

4

5

6

7

.

.

.

**I.**

* * *

><p>Sakura briskly unclad from the pastel orange silk dress she wore, as soon as she found herself into Sasuke`s room, remaining in only the navy lace lingerie she wore.<p>

She knew that Sasuke found it arousing to pull down that garments down from her refined symmetric curves and she loved how his hands felt on her body.

And Sakura quietly entertained the idea of her getting naked first, role plying the Eve's predestined condition, while he was still dressed.

That form of psychological submission of being at his mercy sent her reeling into bliss. Foreplay was something Sasuke only did out of respect and care for her, because she was always wet and ready for him, as soon as their eyes met. He was that hypnotic.

"Do you remember the _first_ time we made love, Sakura? You told me I make you feel free. What is the thing you wish to escape from? What is the object of your ardent longings to spread your wings free and fly out of your cage?"

Sasuke palmed her bare shoulder, massaging the rounded delicate bone, smirking at the way it perfectly fit into his hand, curling his index down her chin, looking deeply into her forest green eyes.

"I...I don't know. This...you...everything...I think it is **life** itself."

"Life...do I make you feel alive, Sakura?" Teasingly, his hand descended sensually down her forearm, leaving cold shivers on her waist and hip bone, coming to rest in between her legs, rubbing her lower abdomen, pressing his fingertips on her inner lips.

She whimpered in pleasure. "Ahh...yes!"

"It is that good to feel...so alive? So much it burns?"

"Sasuke..."

"So much it plagues your dreams?" His thumb was circling her clit, while his lips were covering her jaw in wet sweet chaste kisses. She went limp into his touch.

"I...you are..."

"So much you wish for it with every breath you take? What is the true _memento_ of your existence? Your heart beat?

"Ahhh!" One lean finger was lazily tickling her opening and lower. She was biting her lips, eyes tight shut, getting sweaty and hot.

"Your staccato breathes when you scream my name?"

"The ecstasy you feel when you see me fill you?"

"My touches, your kiss...what if I tell you I can make you feel _more_?"

"More...then make me feel more...ohh...I...want you...to make me crazy...crazier than this...alive...I want to...with you..." She was barely standing, hands fisted into his shirt.

"You want me to _what_? What do you want me to do to you?"

"Hm? Say it all. Scream it all and let me know...your idea of being alive and free."

"...touch me and _never stop_. Be everywhere, be over me, inside me, consume me and let me breathe with you. I want to drink you all Sasuke. But don't let me _walk away_ from you. You have no idea how much I want you."

"Want me?" Sasuke pressed her shoulders to make her take two steps back, until she fell on the soft mattress of the bed. He wasted no time in following her, hovering over her much petite inviting frame.

"I can' t go on without feeling you under my touch. Without your embrace and I don't care if you don't love me back, because if you leave me, I will only be surrounded by strangers. I am also a stranger to my own persona and I feel like I am able to only find myself when you hold me. Why do I not feel alone when I am with you Sasuke? What is this reassurance you seed into my heart? Why kissing you feels more natural that blinking or breathing?"

A devious smirk made her insides howl in pleasure, hands securely placed around his neck. "Because I know what you want."

"You do? How so?"

"The click of your sharp high heel echoing through marble floors, the vibration of the air pressure whenever the wind makes your _ethereal presence_ dance into my arms, the way you walk tells the story of the emotions you have scrolled from the others to see that you keep iron-headed with tears and hopes in the crate of your heart beat.

Your strides are a poem, the way you stream in the wind into my arms is a sonnet of **undying love**, and you have every lyric imprinted in the incandescent gemstone like irises every time I fill your missing pieces with a puzzle of my own.

You are like the **symphony of autumn**: your lonely heart is like a flutter of the gentle birds longing for the warmth of spring, waiting to be reborn, waiting to filled up with the songs of the nature and bathed in vitality...your pulse nostalgically slower its peace waiting for the blooming sunrise to touch your soul and infuse you with life force.

Just like a** clepsydra, **your life streams like a thread of sand. You can be wind, you can be sand, you can _turn to ashes_, but even then I will make you _reborn_. Be a phoenix Sakura and shine like one, don't let this world turn you into a mole.

You are not meant to hide_ underground _just because they want to break your spirit. This world can turn you into your worst enemy. Don't let anyone say you are less then **perfect, ****my**** angel**."

* * *

><p><strong>With this hands<strong>

**With this eyes**

**With this mind**

**Destiny is yours to make**

**Don't lose control!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sasuke remembered her of both **physical** and **spiritual** existence. His musky scent, his presence, as solitary as unfaltering cliffs and the rapid frozen crystal rivers, his serene appearance, irenic as a bright fool moon and the illusion of coming from another universe, left Sakura a feel of undeniable home call.

Every touch brought them closer and she felt an indescribable happiness running over her heart when they touched.

Sasuke had the taste of everything divine and exquisite she could have found in the world, like the sweet as autumn vineyard and ripened pears taste of his lips.

His hands when he touched her _there_, felt so natural, like he was molding her through his own perception and breathing life into her with every kiss

His hand held a noble refinement in his touches and each brush of his fingertips or kneed of his palm was studied and precise, working on every nerve of her body.

And it was those apparently insignificant deliberate moves he used that sent her reeling into ecstasy, such as using the nail of his index to gently graze her rosy nipple, tingles mixing with electrifying goose bumps, or the way he was spanking her butt cheeks-at her own wish-while she was riding him.

She almost found herself getting more used to little _guilty pleasures_ with him, finding it both fascinating that she found herself so thrilled at the idea of giving him pleasure, without it being demanding or offensive, like when she was actually taking her time into tasting him unto her mouth, licking and testing what type of experience made his chest rumble harsher.

It was not about the immense addicting fire stirring pleasure their lovemaking represented, but the amount of things they discovered through their mutual silent communication, letting their bodies doing all the job.

They didn't have a habitual coherence when they fucked, playing by instinct depending on their mood.

Sometimes they felt each other's needs through their scream of each other's names, sometimes they moving baby steps, gently and slowly, talking about each other and they found it easier to communicate that way because there was no vulnerability involved when they so primal and carnal lied entangled on one another, for they were equals and there was a powerful feeling that dictated their peace and dominated their characters in that moment.

Sakura found herself asking where was one body starting and where was it ended, because the way Sasuke loved to bury himself into her, testing how deep could he leave his mark on her, she swore they would never going to be two separate entities again.

She spent more time with him inside her than whenever she left his home, the emptiness and the cool air felt suddenly heavy without him to be so perfectly mold in between the slim tights she so invitingly opened for him, the moment they were into each others presence.

She knew that in the outside society's whispering mouths, her lascivious unacceptable for an aspiring into higher class future Miss behavior was placing her straight above the mother of all the sluts, but that was not the way her conscience worked.

If Sakura was so freely offering Sasuke her body was because _she loved him_ undeniably. She valued her body as a sacred temple because she would allow no one beside him to cross its gats and step into her Secret Garden.

He was the sole living she would permit herself to moan in bliss for, because no other man would probably make her come with a sole skilful flicker of his tongue on her clit, or an unexpectedly kiss upon her breast, just where her heart was pumping blood though her running high pulse.

The fact that Sakura felt _no inhibitions_ to break the sexual boundaries when it came to Sasuke was precisely because it was _him_ the one to accept what she wanted to test, only resuming into chuckling at the despair displayed into her bold and unexpected ministrations, or growl and let out those untamed beast like manly sounds he was making when he exploded into her, on her or into her mouth.

Sakura could have sworn that there was no thing she has not tried with him, and everything that happened to their bodies felt like the most natural thing possible.

She loved when he was whispering the most revolting indecent obscenities when he thrust into her fiercely, promising the most pleasurable form of pain, getting her more turned on at the idea of how was he going to take her.

She even found herself asking Sasuke to scratch her neck, pull his canines down her pulse until she bleeded, pull out her hair while she took him into her mouth or slap her ass or sometimes breasts.

But he was doing it so gently and carefully, not in the bit hurting her or letting pain and discomfort overshadow the pleasure and she couldn't help but wonder how he could have been _so good_ in what he did.

And Sakura loved him so much that she felt her mind explode at the idea that she hasn't found a way to slip under his skin, melt their bodies together and be one with him forever.

She already had Sasuke living into her heart and she wantd him to breathe from her, live through her and only hear one heartbeat when orgasm hit them full force at the same time, sending their never getting tired hungry bodies to the same sweet place people called **Paradise**.

She loved the way Sasuke was taking his time to pleasure her and give all the erogenous spots the attention they needed.

He was patiently gracing her neck and shoulders with slick trails of his hot tongue, working extra hard to make sure she felt him rolling her earlobe in between his muscled organ and teeth, then pulling on her ear shell, blowing a cool steam inside, making her shudder in delight, every touch more sensual than the other.

Words 'lascivious and debauched' held no meaning when it came to Sasuke`s undivided attention towards her, Sakura realized, because each caress was meaningful and only devoted to her and her alone.

She knew Sasuke was a reputed extremely rich man among the lustful eyes of the hunting for a gold digger women from his circle, but she had the unbeatable testimony of his commitment to her at every hour she would have felt insecure of his possible mistrust.

Even though ironically speaking she was the one with an obligation of commitment , her hand promised to another man, Sakura couldn't place another woman into Sasuke`s arms that was not her. It hurt to the point of insanity.

And he knew about her fears, always finding the most appropriate kiss of assurance that he was only giving himself to her completely, no other third party included.

If only the small expensive token of a future marriage decorating her slim finger was encrusted with the history of his own family, Sakura would have no pardon in openly admitting life had nothing more to offer.

But it was Sai the one to claim that spot on her and Sakura knew that the lack of acceptance was making it drop to only another decorating jewelry that held no deeper meaning than just another thing to brag about while meeting new people that liked to judge.

During her melodramatic aspiring to fulfillment moments, Sakura found herself consider if she would have been Sasuke`s future betrothed, would he have given her his mother's ring?

She knew the woman that gave him those big expressive fire like black eyes was long gone and rest among the ones that passed God's judgment, but she couldn't help but call her mentally and ask for the permission to make her son happy in the moments they spend together, even though she couldn't give herself entirely, like she would.

As long as she was afraid to stop living through the other's eyes and free herself from their imposing bindings, she would never be able to be with him in the full sense of term.

How would it feel to part her eyelashes securely every morning and start the day embraced by the scent of their animalistic love making sessions and his soothing forest salty fragrance? Sakura found out that, while she was almost always cold, Sasuke`s body radiated a constant calling inexhaustible warmth, that beckoned her towards him like a never ceasing sun on her grey sky.

Sakura loved the idea of abandoning her body into his arms completely, shutting her eyes, because vision was slowly overtook by feelings when it came to Sasuke, stirred by the intensified sensations she had when there was a sudden jolt or tremor she hasn't anticipated shooting through her each time Sasuke's hands or mouth found a spot he liked to taste.

A feminine soft giggle always found Sakura`s features, when she was reminded how much Sasuke liked to orally pleasure her, loving the taste of the surging from her juices, his tongue greedily aim for every drop that leaked on the inside of her thigh or buttocks.

She lied spread on her back, playing her fingers into her splashed on the black silk mattress pink tresses, her lips crept in a delighted shape of 'o', paying attention to deliberately explore Sasuke`s hard rock rippling lean planes of his back muscles, with her bare red manicured toes, then tracing them down his sexy body and curling them on his ribs, while she relaxed into the bed under the way he was letting his mouth to so openly explore each part he found appealing to taste, at the content of his heart.

Sasuke was keeping her soft delicately designed labia widely spread before his eyes, burying his face in between the small crevice of her bloomed in front of him like a virgin lotus flower under water womanhood, suckling on her rosy lace like erect inner folds, occasionally pulling at them with his lips, while the tip of his nose was constantly rubbing her swollen clit, hitting its wood each time, drinking her all in and breathing the sweet fragrance of her drowning him essences.

His tongue was tracing ample circles upon her soaked core, slipping past her folds, but only superficially entering her and flicking his tongue rapidly over entrance, in a tantalizing manner, making her fingers trap in between his cashmere midnight hair, pressing him down more into her jerking hips.

No matter how many times Sakura promised him to stay relaxed and as still as she could to let him eat her out, she couldn't fight the magnetic waves of adrenaline that were hitting her lower back and the boiling pool accumulated into the pits of her abdomen, squirming and moaning his name helplessly.

Pleasuring her without entering her was serving as a cognitive purpose for self trust and self-knowledge in Sakura's mind, and she often asked Sasuke to only make her come and not enter her promptly, helping her build another level of physical respect and need, not enough to deprive them by the wonders of being united, but enough for them to grow more aware of their needs and the ability to respect each other's limits and demands against their own personal longings and that was something Sakura wouldn't even dare to bring into discussion with Sai-or anyone for the matter-.

If Sasuke was able to resist his inner urges to forcefully pin her down and overpower her with his well gifted manhood, stealing the pleasure that was meant for her and breaking the mutual understanding and compromise the faith between them, turning longing into raping, then he would have been no better than any other stranger, like Sai did to her.

Many nights have found Sakura damping her pillow in burning tears, while images of him taking advantage of her being alone in the house and fuck her out of her own consent, filling her with his semen, without bothering to consider her feelings or modesty and at least use protection, out of some sort of twisted remain of respect, and then zipping up his pants, finishing his throat burning disgusting glass of whiskey and leaving her alone to drown in misery.

Sasuke on the other hand, has never been drunk or even tipsy while making love to her. _Never._

And he got quite reclusive and even angry when she used to drink before fucking him senseless, always telling her that if she was not into a clear state of mind to realize what was happening, not only she would mistaken the loosens and pleasure alcohol was given to his fondling, but he would feel like violating not only her body, but her heat as well.

Of course, she always found a way to 'talk him' into stop going through so many details like they were business partners discussing a contract's terms and enjoy, meaning slipping her hands under his shirts to trace his lean chest or boldly massage him in between his legs, feeling him grow stiff under her touch.

He liked to drink _after_ they used the last trace of energy left in their bodies, when glued into each other's arms and always with the same unfaltering control only tasting his favorite red grapes beverage.

Like a real royalty. The only think he drank without measure was her juices, like he did in that moment.

"Mmm...Sasuke...ah..."

"Stay still."

Sasuke placed an open kiss above her wet dripping core, blowing inside her, making her emerald eyes fly open at the unexpected jolts that hit her, the small cries of pleasure breaking somewhere in between her panting chest and throat.

"Aaah!"

He then traced down her opening, letting his tongue slip past his lower lip and lick the sensitive small region in between her entrance and ass hole, making her tremble in anticipation at the idea of where was he going to focus his attention.

It took Sakura quite a lot of time to get used to the feel of Sasuke`s godly length penetrating her ass, but when they found a rhythm together, the orgasms that followed were full force, hard and long.

Of course, he understood the softness of her body and went extremely slow and gentle when he took her that way, and it was always after a prolonged foreplay.

But it was her the one to ask him to always insert a finger into that particular opening as well, when he rocked her vagina, to make her explode almost immediately.

"...Sasuke please I _want _you..."

"...not yet, love. Be _patient_."

He knew by the way she was almost flowing like a honey river under his touches that he was depriving her of release, but he actually wanted to make absolutely sure he exhausted every way he would think of in tasting her, from any position and at every angle.

Though, he took pity by the was she tried to hook her ankles around his shoulders and increase the friction, but his palms were keeping her legs down, as wide open as they could.

Sakura was panting heavily and she was forcefully pressing her heels into the mattress, making her neck arch and hips shot up towards him.

Sasuke took one last long lick upon her inner lips, then darted his tongue inside her slick passage, feeling how much she needed him, in the way she was basically bursting in flames, moving it in and out her fast, while he let two long finger scissor into the small opening of her ass, pumping her, doubling the pleasure, the response immediate.

"Sasuke! Fuck...Sasuke fas-ter!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Sakura lifted her body up, throwing her head backwards on the head rest, almost tearing the expensive dark bed sheet she was desperately gripping under her marble looking knuckles, feeling her whole muscles spasm and the entire skin cover in a deep flush rose like hue and prickling cold shivers.

No matter how many times she felt his mouth and tongue touch all the intimate places on her body it still felt like the first time. She never thought she was going to enjoy it so much. But everything was pleasant when it was Sasuke the one to do it.

"Sasuke...I...cannot hold it...ohhhh any...l-longer...hmm!"

When he fastened his peace and twirled his tongue around the inner walls inside her, Sakura lost her mind.

There was some words she was not able to process. Sakura cried out loud when her eyes bulged out of their sockets and her vision went dazzling white at the sudden perfect timed orgasm, coming out long and violent, feeling all the vital liquids leave her body all of sudden, collapsing into the bed, exhausted.

"..."

The only coherent word she was able to whisper throaty was Sasuke`s name, finding logic being a foreign concept while she let him have his way with her. And she knew by the way Sasuke was chuckling at her limp form occupying the middle of his king sized bed, that he was smirking.

"...Sasuke..."

"I must say Sakura you are the answer to all the starving souls. I could live my life satiating from your life force. And you are going to grant me just how much I _**want."**_

Lazy unfocused viridian irises followed the lines of her flat stomach to catch the sight of the amused man, who deliberately traced his glistening with her juices lips with his tongue, like a cat enjoying the sweetest cream, never breaking eye contact with her, eying her deviously.

Her breath took a sharp U-turn back into her lungs. Sasuke was absolutely gorgeous looking, and calling him stunning or ravishing was an unfair understatement. She only found one proper word to describe him: _Godly_. He was that beautiful. She couldn't help but fall for him-everything that he represented-all over again.

"...you...are...so handsome. I am not lying."

"Isn't the man the one supposed to praise a woman's beauty instead, while pleasuring her? Although...I don't find proper words to give you enough credit, Sakura."

"Sasuke?"

He leaned his body towards her, supporting his torso on his right hand, his left spread flat upon her expanding chest, in the valley of her breasts.

He let his gaze roam over the precise soft contours of her full rounded forms, following the way the firm tissue was enfolding on her small frame, her perked nipples pointing on her sides, at the way she laid flat on her back.

"_Beautiful_."

Sasuke took the way Sakura's rosy buds stood erect in front of his darkened eyes as an invitation to come and play, enveloping one sensitive bundle in between his fingers, rubbing the tip with his thumb, occasionally pulling it rhythmically, like a newborn placed into his mother's expecting arms for the first time after he saw the daylight, deliberately marveling at the softness of the creamy texture. It felt more like milk foam than skin and it awoken something inside his mind, that made him wonder what made him hesitate and not collect her into his arms right away, take his private jet and fly away in a place where the only ones to know their name would have been them and God, as a silent witness.

"Oh! Keep doing it like that!"

"Do you like this?"

"V-very!"

Sasuke never once removed his face from her squirming in bliss, one not missing any detail or any uneven breath she took under his touch.

Her bruised of their dominating kisses plump petal silk lips were unfolded into a sensual smile in delight, nibbling her teeth on the lower one, her tightened eyelashes were trembling in delight whenever he flicked his thumb over the perked nipple and rubbing its base upon her areola and she was having her head turned over then left shoulder, towards him.

And he felt himself grow harder when she, in a manner so arousing and untamed, brought her left hand in between her parted knees, freely touching herself while he did wonders with her breasts, shoving three digits inside her, fingering herself in front of him, moaning heavily.

"You have always been impatient Sakura."

"I c-can't help myself around you..."

"I like when you do that. But you like it better when I do that to you."

That totally not human baritone voice of his, smooth as velvet and rich as the finest cognac, made Sakura wet again. She absolutely loved to hear him speak. Hell, she even made him sing to her one day.

She thought she reached Paradise when he did that. Who knew he was also insanely skilled with playing jazz guitar. Sasuke truly was not lying when he told her he could give her everything she wanted.

"Then do that aga...ahh!" Sakura fastened the pumps of her fingers, when Sasuke lowered his chin at the same level of her breast, licking the side of the well endowed mound, going down to the base, under her rib cage, taking a full lap, then filled his mouth with the nipple he was delighting seconds ago, sucking as much as he could of it, lifting his head a little and seeing the supple skin fighting against the gravity, saliva pricking at the corners of his mouth, while his lips were zealously tasting her honey like luscious flesh. A delicate hand snuck around his neck, bringing him closer.

"What...how can y-you be this _good?!_"

"Hmmm?"

Sasuke turned his attention to the other equally delectable twin, giving it the same treatment, shifting his body weight so as to palm the one left behind breast, kneading it with his abrasive palm, while his teeth were grazing the delicious nipple of the other breasts, resting his cheek on the deep valley of her chest, amazed by the sound of her unruly heart beat playing the tempo of her emotional state of mind, vibrating through his ear drum, like thousand chirruping birds set free to aim for the infinite of the clear blue sky.

"You are so beautiful Sakura. How can anyone see you less than perfect? Mystical. _Magical. _He is a **loser **for not valuing you like you deserve."

Sakura waned to cry at his words, his hand suddenly dragging down from the breast he was squeezing and massaging, enveloping the wrist of the arm placed in between her legs, removing her fingers from her before she found relief, licking the soaked in cum fingers that were confined inside her, until he cleaned her all, suckling her fingertips, then raising her up to his chest, folding his hands around her waist, while her shimmering forest green eyes searched for his face confused.

"Sasuke why...I am..."

"You are amazing. The most amazing woman I have ever seen in my life...and even beyond that. A maiden among the highest stars...leave the world that doesn't deserve you and come be my Goddess."

_Stunned_. She was absolutely breathless at his confession. How was it possible for him to be that deep and actually **feel** the emotion he was enfolding towards her?

Emerald eyes damped in euphoria, small hands thrown carelessly around his neck, ravaging his mouth in a kiss that told him the Universal unspoken truth. Sasuke`s eager lips were dancing along her own, his tongue battling for dominance, reciprocating her feverous kiss, letting her take the lead and feel in control.

Only he knew how much the lady longed to feel like having the lead in her life, while everybody around was taking her for granted, as a broken puppet with dysfunctional strings.

While still engaged into the wet French kiss they were sharing, angling his head a bit for a better access, brushing the tip of his nose on her check, Sasuke attempted to quickly work on his shirt, unbuttoning the silk branded fabric up to the middle of his chest, when two hands prevented him from going further, soft moist lips speaking upon his own, breathless.

"L-let me...undress you...Sasuke."

"If you want to."

"I am dying to do it. Don't act like you don't like it."

"Hn...true."

He smirked hotly, nodding once in acceptance of her greedy request, placing a quick peck down her mouth, not stealing any more minute from her excitement while uncovering his body, rubbing her forearms while she fumbled with his shirt, discarding the useless article that concealed her needy view of his upper body.

The very same squirming sensation of astonishment found its way to her chest, when Sakura let her hands explore the delicious sharp lines and planes of his lean hard rock muscles, feeling her mouth water and she couldn't help but lean in and steal butterfly kisses from his glistening with tiny rivulets of sweat rolling down his burning alabaster skin, moaning contently at the way he felt and tasted on her tongue.

Not only he was extremely smooth and having a sharp, but delicate texture of his bones and fibers, but his amazing intoxicating scent, fused with the taste of his skin, reminded Sakura of a tropical coconut and melon cocktail, the rich fragrance giving him an exotic touch.

"Delicious...I want to eat you out alive Sasuke."

"I am so not going to stop you."

Sakura took her time into licking his sculpted abs, then grazing her tongue up his lean stomach, to his pectorals, feeling his pulse accelerate through his protruding muscles that were stirring under her touch, brushing her lips on his small nipples, a place she knew as extremely sensitive-among many others-being rewarded with a soft call of her name.

She smiled at that, encircling the pointed bud with her tongue, suckling on it, actually understanding why was he enjoying to play with her breast that much.

"Sakura..."

"Mmm? Is something the matter? Don't you like it?"

"Don't tease me. You know what happens when you do."

"What if I want it to happen?"

"You know I am not going to deny you anything. Albeit, I will make extra sure you got it tenfold."

"I am going to hold you onto that."

After she made sure there was no part of Sasuke`s chiseled manly chest that she has not tattooed in hungry kisses and wet licks, Sakura expertly unbuckled his belt, holding his gaze all the time, mirroring his deep smirk when his breath got stuck in his throat at the way her impatient fingers found the elastic of his navy boxers, dragging them down his carved hips, revealing the ideal of raw masculine features every woman would fantasized about, and Sakura felt suddenly very lucky that fate has given her the privilege for granted.

Sasuke straightened his legs to help her remove his pants and along with them his underwear found itself discarded aimlessly on the floor, then collected her delicate much fragile frame into his strong arms, lowering her back down on the mattress, that suddenly turned thin and light as a cloud, kissing her softly, but deeply, brushing a sweaty silk lock behind her ear shell, to uncover her garnet golden eyes.

Her rosy small cheek searched for his soft touch, relishing into his warmth. And the way he was always looking at her like she was a Gioconda, worth of all the homage for her inestimable treasures, was making her rushing heart flame.

His face, those eyes...Sasuke rarely smiled, expressing his contentment through his signature smirks, but even if his lips were not expressing his joy like the others did, his face held a memorable light, like a picture painted in oil of a royalty, his face a mysterious mixture of happiness and something else.

"I **love** you...Sasuke. I love you so much it burns me."

She felt the hotness of his hardened member poking her inner thigh, the milking tip leaving a wet trace down her grazed of goose bumps skin, making her shudder in anticipation.

"I know."

Sasuke followed the way Sakura's hand aimed his jaw, cupping his face to lower his head down and trap his lips, tracing his lower one with the tip of her tongue, darting inside to feel his straight pearl teeth, while she felt a palm descend to her lower small back, elevating her hips so as to precisely align herself to the sweet tip of his manhood and, in a swift sharp swing of his hip, penetrated her core, ascending towards her womb and stretching her eternal narrow sleek passage.

He let out a guttural groan when her inner walls caged his length greedily, like never wanting to let him go away, feeling every cell of the smooth tissue clamping and pulsating around his already palpitating arousal, the sensation electrifying for both.

"Oh!"

"Sakura. Don't shut your eyes. Keep them open and watch me."

"..."

"Watch me love you. Look at me when I enter you and ravage you."

"...ahhh...S-Sasu..."

He started a slow, hard pace, pushing himself in and out of her tight way, folding a hand around her shoulders, the other going down where they were so madly connected, twirling her clit, feeling their joined bodies welcome one another.

Each time, her lower lips were tingling his knuckles, while he massaged her womanhood, providing her a full pleasure, not letting any part of her intimate regions deprived of attention, loving the way she arched her back to push her hips more onto his own, trying to take him in deeper, meeting him halfway.

One thrust

Two thrusts

His hip was writing the lyrics inside her and she was singing the melody accordingly, his name never fading from her lips, and the love she had for him fluttering untamed from her chest.

Adoration like the sweetest drug shot from the pits of Sakura`s lower regions and she was allowed to remain drunk under his spell, and his meaningful touches.

Sasuke`s hands were leaving her skin burst into fireworks when his fingers traced her skin, and her dancing smile, the split image of her playful stare, as pure and illuminated as gentle fireflies in the magic of the night, made his heart squeal in bliss.

From the first kiss to the very last thrust, Sasuke turned Sakura`s body into a bolide.

Like two crashing galaxies fusing their essences, and together swallow their life force, creating a new pattern of energy, like it happened in a faraway time, known from the beginning of the history.

If their story has been written in an ancient constellation, then their lives transcended the haze of everything in creation.

"...y-yes...f...faster p-please!"

Sakura attempted to cage Sasuke`s lean waist with her legs, but he lifted her left leg over his shoulder, making her shift her position, so that she was resting on her side, supported on her shoulder, her cheek pressed on the pillow, with her arm splashed down the bed, while he straddled her other thigh and entered her, using one hand to support her elevated leg and the other to support himself.

Her lower body hung on the air, while he was ramming into her, filling her up fully and deeply, hitting the throbbing sweet G-spot over and over again, panting harshly, fastening his peace.

She felt her mind going empty, all her insides squirming in bliss, pressing the heel of her other leg that was resting on the bed into Sasuke`s knee, crying out in pleasure.

"Ah! P-Pleaseee! Don...t stop!"

"Never will I stop pleasing you, my love."

Sasuke secured her leg on his shoulder, keeping a firm grip on her knee, her hip never once touching the mattress, thrusting inside her relentlessly, while his eyes greedily took in the way her legs were stretching impossibly wide, spreading her folds more, giving him a delicious view of his shaft easily slipping past her small opening, confined in between her petal like small folds, embalmed in their mixed cum that was flooding from her. It was the most erotic thing her has ever seen.

The way they rocked and joined their most secluded regions so carnal and simple, complementing together and the musical whimpers coming from her trashing under him woman, were making Sasuke wonder how much the feeling behind their intense love making represented and how far it separated them from the ordinary debauched fucking people that felt nothing for each other.

It was so amazing for Sasuke to be inside her, literarily, loving her and pleasuring her like man and woman, and for that he was nesting into her welcoming warmth, feeling Sakura' s body clamp around him, in a vice grip that almost sent him into ecstasy. She has always been too tight for him, almost like her own nature wished to preserve the ineffable within her, but somehow she never told him he was hurting her.

Sasuke was well aware that her fiancé-a concept that stirred the vilest intents inside his veins-was raping her when he came home drunk, and that was so outrageously disgusting that it was not even coming close to a fuck.

"Sakura?"

But apparently her body always welcomed _him_, as a sort of salvation from her inner demons, molding and spanning as much as it could go to take him all in.

"Look at me. I told you to not close your eyes."

"...ahhhhm..."

Sasuke slowed his pumps, no matter how much the burning knot in his lower abdomen was gripping and urging his movements, going in and out of her, rhythmically, but gently, making the friction more intense.

She was beyond soaked and he was basically flying from her passage, not encountering any restraint. She was letting him in at the content of his heart.

"Come on. Don't turn your head."

"Sakura."

By the way Sasuke was keeping one leg on air, fucking her from her side, she had to roll on her shoulder, so that she was facing the window, instead of wall, but it was impossible to keep her emerald orbs in another way than shut tight.

The way Sasuke moved inside her, feeling his God like endowed member so alive inside her body, ravaging her insides, was so intensely amazing, that it was painful to withstand.

Sakura felt almost panicked at the way her body was forcibly washed by stimulating jolts and she had no idea how was it possible to keep on breathing with all the pumping and throbbing muscles. It was maddening, gravity defying and Sakura felt like she has been hit by energy rays from all the places.

"...I-I...can't...too much..."

She couldn't look at him, he was too_ good. _Her limbs were flushed, her porcelain skin was leaking rivers of hot sweat and the whole body felt paralyzed. Sakura couldn't move an inch, because the rippling pleasure rolling down from her core to her toes was electrocuting her, the sensation impossible to put in words.

"Look at me. See what is happening to you...us. See for yourself that this is not a dream. Sakura. I want you to see _me._"

Sasuke took the swan like delicate hand that was lying on his bed without a purpose into his own, intertwining their fingers, leaning towards her, not in his intention to try an acrobatic position and make her body ache, pressing his torso on the back of her thighs, having a generous view of her ass and core.

He could see her entirely exposed from that position and he could hit her sweet spot each time, the penetration hard and long.

Sasuke brought their joined hands on the same level as his face, kissing her wrist. He wanted to show her in which way exactly he couldn't have been compared to what Sai was doing to her.

He wanted Sakura to realize what was taking place between them and actively participate and reciprocate, as further as she wanted to go.

From his point of view, she was his queen, not an object used for release. An equal, a partner...

A lover. A treasure to keep close to his heart.

Sakura parted her tired eyelashes, moaning and panting deeply, watching in awe at the way Sasuke actually...smiled.

He smiled and he did it for her. His so kissable lips were curled upwards in a way so sinfully gorgeous that made her heart growl out of her chest and jump towards his palm. He was placing butterfly kisses, while he rode her gently, his own staccato harsh inhales fanning over her knees.

"...My God..."

"That is not exactly a title that would fit me."

"...ahhh...I...y-you are...you smiled! For me. Is it...for me? Say is it for me...even though you are l..."

"I love you. So much. Too much."

One sharp thrust and her inner walls clenched around him.

"I want you by my side. Forever."

Sasuke removed himself, up to the tip of his dripping slick covered in juices member, then darted boldly all the way up to her womb, never breaking the eye contact.

"Aahhh...P-please!"

"I need to be with you. Inside of you. For always."

"I want to be your everything. Only yours."

"...ohh...SASUKE!""

He only lasted for one last pump, before she exploded like a boiling volcano, throwing her head backwards and screaming his name to all the silent witnesses in the regal room, making him come at the same time, filling her richly with his semen, falling on her expecting arms.

"Sakura..."

"I love you. I have waited enough for you. You are not leaving my side. Never. I love you."

Rapid salty tears streamed down her cheeks, her sobs blending into her uneven sharp breaths at his confession. Not only Sakura could clearly hear him, but she was feeling it as well.

Sasuke had his nose buried in between her rising breasts, his lips resting upon her racing heart and she could clearly feel his confession sent to her cryptically from the vibrations his own heart was sending through their touching skins, like an old abandoned pick up vinyl with a forgotten melody written by an anonymous genius she was discovering from the ancient sands of time.

"You m-mean it Sasuke? I want it to be true. Please, let it be true. I need this everyday. I want to hear it each day."

"I _mean_ it Sakura. You know it. I will do everything you want me to, in order to prove it to you."

Sakura kept him tight to her body, slipping her hands under his armpits to embrace him, nuzzling her nose into his velvet raven hair, breathing into his shampoo. It was from the same brand as his cologne, she knew and it drove her insane.

He always smelt particularly good after sex. Maybe it was the pheromones, or his unique scent enveloping her, but it made Sakura feel so content and fulfilled that she couldn't help but get emotional.

She was not crying out of anger, she was doing it because of relief. Sasuke made her feel cleansed of all the dirt the world was throwing at her and that was the reason why she ended up in his arms and bed each time.

"I made you cry." His mild low voice reverberated through her eardrums, so soft yet extremely sensual.

"/sob/...no...you make me...so happy. I am so happy here Sasuke. So content."

"Then stay here. _Stay_ forever." Sasuke placed a soft kiss down the delicate bones of her collar, letting her sweet milk and vanilla fragrance tingle his tongue. She felt divine and tasted accordingly. Everything floral and feminine he was associating with her:

The expensive rich burgundy lipstick that tasted like bergamots and luscious pomegranates.

_Roses_

The silk blazing gold and green Indian scarf she wore, in the same shade as her eyes, imprinted with her discreet floral perfume

_Lotuses_

The subtle pastel rose hint of her precise French manicure

Those subtle details that made her stand out in his eyes, were the ones to make Sasuke go crazy. The fact that Sakura was never going to be his never crossed Sasuke`s mind. Sai was..._no one. _No one important. If he was not able to see what he got, _he was no competition_ for the Uchiha. A blind man was no threat.

Sasuke was well aware of the changes that got into her since they started their relationship, and it was only for the better, even he was able to see.

Sakura walked more confidently and she grew aware of her womanhood, actually taking her time to highlight her beauty and she even admitted beyond reasonable doubt that she did it for him. His ego never burst out more than in that moment. And he observed.

Sakura was paying attention to what she wore, replacing the boring simple outfits a medical student that was lacking time wore, with vaporous corrugated silk floss embroidery dresses in the colors of earth, pastel tulle blouses and cashmere pants.

Her long soft unique colored hair was not plainly kept tight in a plait or low ponytail, hanging plainly behind her back. No, she had wavy rebel curls that she had pulverized with a glitter hair spray.

They were bouncing when she was in the top riding him and he enjoyed running his hand through them or twirl a larger curl, that fell on her bouncing breasts, around his finger.

_Gorgeous_

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

* * *

><p>"...I can't. You know there is nothing more I would desire, but I have to go. I have thirty missed calls from my mother and four from Sai."<p>

"Don't say _his_ name here."

She looked down to see his head raised, onyx eyes dancing in flames at the mere thought of her running into Sai's embrace, where she didn't belong. She deserved magnolia, but she was getting prickles.

"Not when you have me in between your legs. Not when you are in my bed. Never in my presence."

Oh, Sasuke has not removed himself from her, Sakura realized. She found the situation so normal, that she was not feeling him as intruding or foreign, but as part of her body. It was that natural how she perceived him.

She brought her palms from his back to his shoulders, massaging him up and down to his pectorals, wetting her lips and furrowing her eyebrows. There were deep nails traces on his marble skin, all her works of art, when he got too wild in his moves.

"I don't want to go back there. It doesn't feel like my home anymore."

"Mother is going to be so mad at me."

"Then don't go there if this is how you feel."

"I have to, Sasuke. I have been away for three days. And I have to be present at Sa...his parent's house for dinner."

Reluctantly, Sakura pushed him up, feeling a cold steam of air between her legs from the lack of warmth, when she removed Sasuke out of her, bringing her legs on the edge of the bed, searching for her shoes. She didn't want to leave, but she had to.

Her life was there, with her two friends, her always disappointed mom and an abusive fiancé that didn't want her. Sasuke was a cruel fantasy.

Fantasy, because it was too good to be real.

Cruel, because she couldn't be with him.

They had a life that separated them.

Soon, she was going to be married with Sai. Forever.

'_Until __death__ is going to separate you' _Was a tiny whisper she heard in her mind,which she ignored. She rose from the bed, heading to the shower. Sasuke followed her suit, but refrained from starting anything while she let the hot steam rinse her body.

She couldn't have possibly face her mother and probably her fiancé, scented with steamy sex, sweat and another foreign man fragrance.

Sasuke was resting his back on the doorway, taking in the way her hands worked down her slender body, the foam bubbles of shower gel-his shower gel-polishing the creamy skin. She was beautiful like a nymph. Sasuke felt his throat going dry.

Oh, how much he wanted to pin her down the edge of his Jacuzzi and ram into her from the behind merciless, but she had commitments she didn't want to sever, so he was respecting her decision.

"There is going to be a **time** when you will have **to** **make your choice**. You cannot have the best of both worlds Sakura. It will be either me or him."

She stepped out of the shower, shuddering at the coldness of the room, grabbing a towel, drying her hair quickly. Maybe she should consider getting a shorter haircut, because it was taking her too long.

"Please don't make me think about that for now. I already have enough ultimatums. Don't make me feel pressure coming from here as well. You are the only thing that I find certain, so don't take that away from me."

"I am only thinking about your well being Sakura."

"Then support me and my decision."

"How can I agree with you choosing another man?"

Sakura was efficient in dressing herself, throwing one last glance in the mirror to make sure her lie that she spent the time at Ino's held credibility, proceeding to the front door.

A pair of strong arms folded around her shoulders, and a pair of soft lips glued to her ear shell, whispering low: "How can I sleep when thinking _he_ is going to _fuck you_ and _touch you_ without your consent, and you are not going to stop him?"

They were on the doorway and Sakura felt the fluttering beaming sensation bloom into her chest when she felt his bare front pressed on her back. Sasuke was still naked and she could feel his lean muscles and desperate embrace. He was breaking her resolve.

"I have not chosen him, nor I am married to him. Engagement holds no value."

"But you are going to do it eventually."

"I will find a way till then."

She detached from him, going straight to her car, high heels resonating through the long deserted alley.

His home was impressive for its architecture and largeness, but the yard around was fairytale looking.

He was rich and lived like a high class. A quick turn of the key into ignition and the engine came to life. She checked his frame into the rear until she left his mansion.

"**Someday** Sasuke...I will be coming home. And I will never leave you."

* * *

><p><strong>Wait for me, love.<strong>

**III.**

* * *

><p>Mebuki slapped her hard the moment Sakura showed her face on her mother's porch, the stinging handprint marking her delicate cheek, throwing her head over her shoulder at the sudden impact, her wavy pink locks splashing over her neck and face.<p>

"Do you have any idea of how many times I tried to reach you, but all I could have heard was your voice mail?"

Sakura placed her palm over the offended skin, feeling it redden and burn. The place that not long ago Sasuke was tenderly kissing, was being dishonored by her relative.

"I run out of battery."

"Do you think I have been born yesterday, young lady? What is going on with you, how could you just disappear for three days and then come here like nothing happened?!" Her mother's tone was bitter and loud, not caring if they were disturbing the neighbors with their fighting.

Sakura slipped past her mother, entering the house she suddenly found unfamiliar and unwelcoming-it lack Sasuke`s home's particular cozy light and familiar aroma of scented cinnamon and green apples candles-going straight to her room, removing her coat. "Why does it matter? I am here now, aren't I?"

She heard Mebuki's rushed angry steps following her suit upstairs, already making her regret her decision to come back.

Wasn't a home supposed to be filled with lovingly welcomes and hot milk cocoa and biscuits? Her mother was like a harsh teacher disappointed with his student's poor grades and lack of interest for his subject.

"What is with this rude attitude, Sakura? Are you rebelling now? Do you only want to attract attention? Where have you been?"

"Ino's. She asked me help her find a dress for the carnival. I felt alone in this house, so I spent the night there."

"And do you really expect me to believe that? Are you taking me for a fool?"

"Either you trust me or not, is your choice mother. You can call her if you want." Sakura was searching for a comfortable attire to change, trying to ignore the discomfort she felt around her mother, not in the bit liking her reproachful tone.

She didn't particularly care for her daughter's well being, but more for her image. Ino was going to lie and cover for her, like she always did.

"You can bet I am going to do that. Now it is not the time to act like a runaway child Sakura. Have you talked to your fiancé? He keeps on calling and ask for you. Why are you not answering his calls?"

Ah yeah, she cared more about money above everything. Sai was a gold digger and she was the way to get it. Wasn't Sasuke rich as well?

Why wasn't she not making their relationship official then?

Just because people were going to bash on her for cheating on her fiancé with another luxury man? "We...are going to settle some things tonight. His parents are expecting us for dinner."

"Good. I hope you are not going to ruin this Sakura, because is the only chance you have to be...somebody." Mebuki said it like her daughter was worth nothing into her eyes, not even taking into consideration her future career.

When was the last time her mother praised her for anything, Sakura wondered.

"What do you mean by that? I don't need Sai to prove myself. I am perfectly capable to be on my own, alone! I am always working hard to get where I want!"

"Don't use that tone with me Sakura. You know nothing. You are just a silly girl, that think she is a woman, but you don't know what real life is."

'I know, because he made me live again.'

'I am a proud woman, when I am beside him.'

"That what do you know then, mother? You only care about your well being and you only need their _money_. My happiness doesn't count for you! You are making me sell my body, for a stranger that calls himself my fiancé, but never once told me I look beautiful or held me dearly!"

Sakura felt bile rise in her throat, fisting her hands in the loose shirt she found, turning around to face her mother. Was it possible to hate on a relative so much?

Mebuki's stare was fierce and her attitude lacked motherly instinct and family gentleness. "Don't be inconsiderate Sakura, because you are more than lucky to be engaged with a man like Sai. He has power and social status."

"But he doesn't love me."

'Like Sasuke does'

"Heh...who cares about that. Just do your job and stop embarrass me. I don't want his family to start think we are low, just because your little..._escapades_. Maybe you should reconsider your choice of friends if you are going to get married soon."

Sakura went silent, following the retreating back of her mother, shaking her head in disappointment.

How could have Mebuki utter such uninspired and superficial things to her own offspring, openly admitting that the concept of being loved and cared for was unimportant?

Love meant anything. Sasuke taught her.

And when she heard her phone vibrate, she realized just how much it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sai? Yes, I am getting out."<p>

'_We are all actors in this __masquerade_

_We all have __two faces:__ one that we show to the world and one that we show to the ones we love_

_Sai or my mom will never know the __real me_

_No one knows me like he does_

"No, I am meeting Ino. I haven't forgotten about the dinner."

_I don't mind the others to be __strangers_

_But I have to know his real self_

_**Sasuke**_

_A vortex of sensations_

_A __mystery I accept_

_Our arrogance pushes us to shut our senses obliviously to what the world demands and we chose to follow the other's unsteady rhythm, allowing them to control our lives. _

_Just like a __crystal shattered butterfly__, the soul is a fragile thing that it has to be maneuvered with caution. _

_Leave me and I will fall apart._

"I am not going to be late."

_Break my wings and I am going to fall down.'_

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I <span>cheat<span> on him." Sakura told her simply. An expression akin to horror and surprise washed Ino's face upon the unexpected confession. It was the last thing she would have expected to learn about her usually humble and modest friend.

Apparently people **do **change and not necessary in the way one would have expected. The change in Sakura's limitations didn't slip unnoticed to Ino's vigilance. "You are _what_?!"

Her shriek burst out a bit too loud for their supposed to be discrete discussion. The others were not entitled to hear the story of her life.

It was supposed to be a secret-their secret-and she has broken the promise she made to herself an year ago.

Sasuke wouldn't have had any problem in bringing their affair to the public's eye. "I am seeing someone else. I don't love Sai. There is another man in my life."

A nagging silence stirred among the two friends. One was sipping her hot beverage, pursing her lips delicately to taste the aroma, the other having her jaw hanging open, in an unladylike manner.

"Oh my God Sakura. I cannot believe it! I mean...it is _you_ we are talking about here! You are not like that."

Sakura`s thin pink eyebrows furrowed, the implication behind Ino's unspoken words ringing into her ears. "Like what? A _whore_? I think this would be the proper term people use. I don't care though."

"No, this is not what I wanted to say and I am the last person to judge. What I want to say is that I wouldn't have expected such...guts from you."

"An year ago...I wouldn't have believed it myself. Guess you never know what life has in stock for you."

Ino blinked the confusion out of her baby blue eyes, trying to nail the fact that her best friend was facing a difficult situation and needed an understanding ear to listen to her, into her skull.

"Right. So...how did it happen? And why haven't you told me before? I mean...an year? This is long time."

It was difficult for Sakura to keep the track of the moments spent into Sasuke`s arms. She has been living under the impression that it was the day before when they have met.

An year...it held an unusual solemn implication when she heard it from someone else. "Remember an year ago, when Sai invited me to that party, before he asked me to be his fiancé?"

Ino nodded once, folding her arms upon the table. Of course she remember, since it was her the one to choose the dress for Sakura.

A quick glance at the expensive velvet and fur material of her coat assured Ino that Sakura would no longer need shopping advices.

"I do remember that. But you said nothing about that and you only called me two days after. Have you been with him?"

"Yes." Two days while she has been initiated in the wonders of being together with a man. Sakura would never forget their first encounter. He made his mark on her so natural that she often dreamt of their first time.

"We left the party earlier together and I told Sai I had an emergency at the hospital. He didn't question, but only told me I would have embarrassed him with my lack of manners anyways."

"Like in the movies. But I would have never guessed Sai treats you this bad, Sakura."

She smiled weakly, the awkward curl of her lips never reaching Sakura's emerald cast on her cup orbs, reminiscing the days when she would feel ashamed to mutter such improper attitude towards her.

"You have no idea..._how_ he treats me. He doesn't give a damn about me. He always insults me and he even admitted he is only willing to marry me because of his parents. I try to stay away from him as much as I can, but sometimes he comes to my house when he drinks and fucks me and I don't want it."

Ino's stunned expression turned into a heated stare, clenching her fists. "You mean...he rapes you! But Sakura...you have to tell someone about this. Break that engagement and tell him you don't want to take anymore of his bullshit!"

"You know his family is rich and has power. It is not that simple. I don't want my mother to be thrown into disgrace."

"And you are willing to let him do this to you just because of that? But this is not fair!"

"Nothing is fair in this world Ino. Like the way you want Shikamaru but he has accepted Temari's invitation to the carnival. Not everything will go smoothly, this is fact."

Ino brushed a golden lock fallen on her cheek, behind her ear, her often enthusiastic eyes getting foggy. She has been late in talking to Shikamaru. "I agree."

She made a brief pause, dropping her voice to a whisper, leaning towards Sakura. "What about this mystery man you see? Who is he anyways?"

Sakura kept her answer simple, not wanting to make it even bigger than it was. She was certain her friend would recognize the name. Everyone would do. "Uchiha Sasuke."

It was a short moment of utter silence while Ino let the information sink in, the expression on her face priceless.

Sakura found the way her mouth was opening and closing, but the words just wouldn't come. Who would have blamed her though, for she had the same expression when she found out just who fucked her two days straight first time they met.

"Whaaaat?! Holly Hell! Are you mocking me Sakura?! You can't be possibly referring to...oh God..." She quickly accessed the internet from her phone, searching for a relevant picture of the raven haired man, shaking her head in astonishment. "...to him?! _This_ Sasuke you mean?" Ino placed the phone under Sakura's lift up nose, the said girl smiling innocently in confirmation.

"Yes. Him." She was deeply amused by her friend's wide as UFOs baby blue eyes, remembering clearly the moment she was the one to find out who Sasuke really was. The reaction was quite similar.

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

* * *

><p>One day, while passing time has lost Sakura's tracks among the high shelves adorned with medical books in the library, she found herself surfing the net for information about Sasuke, not quite able to grasp the oblivion she chose to swim into, while she first met him.<p>

It happened a week after she met him and went into his bed.

"Let's see...who you really are..." She stuck the tip of her tongue out on the corner of her moth, while her fingertips were flying over the keys, tapping her lover's name.

The beaming monitor filled with thousand search results containing relevant information and pictures of the man she was almost certain she would find just one or two small news or gossip.

Instead, she found a CV that left her mouth agape, eyes glued to the screen. "Sasuke Uchiha...owner of the international _Uchiha Shipping Inc_...billionaire...single...one of the richest man alive...graduating Harvard with magna cum laude...doctorate in law and enginery of transports...international awards and medals..." The list went on and on, from his academic and business acknowledgments, to the spiciest details.

Suddenly, she felt a lump down her throat and her body getting hard, leaking from the chair. "My God...he is something..._else_!" The realization of the man she has been slept with and insisting on seeing her again took time to sink in.

His family has died in a car accident, Sakura also read. But she never found the courage to bring up such an unfortunate topic and Sasuke refrained from telling her anything about his mother or brother. But he had _no pictures_ of them in his house. None.

"I wonder if he thinks about them often."

Despite his reputation and social status, Sasuke never made Sakura feel inferior to him. While she was around him, it was easy to forget about who he really was.

Well...he made her forget her own name, so that was understandable. Not that she needed to, to begin with, because he made sure he spelled it as many times as possible. Sakura especially liked it when he moaned it. The screaming part was her job, alone.

.

.

"...damn...you are one lucky woman Sakura. Do you happen to have any idea of how many females would take each other's throats to just be in the same room as him?!"

She knew of course. And the fact that she was able to kiss his lips and relish in his confession of love gave her a sudden surge of unexpected power.

He was powerful and influent and it breathed that into her as well. "Is this supposed to make me feel better? Or are you implying he is a player?"

"Are you telling me he is not? He hooked another man's fiancé up after all. Well scratch that..." Ino prompted her chin on her palms, rooting her elbows on the table, smirking and winking at Sakura. "...more importantly: tell me everything. Don't let aside any juicy detail."

Sakura inhaled sharply once, telling her all she wanted to know. And Ino wouldn't cease her questions, making it sound like an interview. Sakura answered all her curious wonders about what they did.

It took her two hours to fully explain the exact situation and her feelings for him, using all her body language, not able to stop herself.

She cried and she laughed, but she finished with a wide grin on her face. Suddenly, Sakura felt lighter after she confessed to someone. She didn't believe enough in God to go to a priest.

Ino was in hysterics, acting like she was a protagonist in the story. All she could say in the end was: "Wow! I mean...WOW! I am speechless. Not only have you spent more time with him than you do with anyone else, but you actually got him fall for you!"

"I love him Ino." It was short, but it meant the world to her.

"Then...the run with him! You two sound like you were meant to be! And it is not like you ditch Sai for a beggar, to be afraid he is going to eventually take revenge on you. It is Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about, for Heaven's sake! Compared to him, Sai is filth under his shoe!"

"I know. But I...I can't just come out and say that I have been cheating on my fiancé for an year with a man I have met right when we got engaged, Ino. The media is going to hunt us both down."

"Why not? Why does it matter what the others think anyways?" Sakura was hearing the simple fact again, from a different perspective. Sasuke has an interest for her to break up with Sai, but Ino didn't.

"It does matter. I cannot just...be like you and pretend it didn't happen."

"Then…what now? Are you going to see him like you normally do, until you will have your wedding ring and soon enough, a belly that bears his son?"

It was an implacable fate that would happen and Sakura knew that if she wouldn't just gain courage to voice out her opposition towards the outrageous marriage, it would automatically lead to an imminent goodbye between her and Sasuke.

Inwardly, she kind of hoped for the things to miraculously solve by themselves, though all the odds were showing her otherwise. "I don't know...what I want anymore. No, in fact I do know, but I am afraid to follow what the heart is telling me to. What would you do in my place Ino?"

The blonde shrugged away her second thoughts casually, answering her honestly. "I will totally tell Sai I don't want to see him again for the next two millennia, sue him for rape and go live with that God for the rest of my life. Simple."

"...I am so confused. I have a meeting with Sai's parents that I am dreading to attend and I already miss Sasuke so much."

"Then don't go. No one is forcing you to. Though I am surprised no one suspects a thing...yet. Why is that? How com no one, me included, had any idea of the two of you? Don't tell me you are only staying in that villa and have constant sex, around the clock? Not that I could blame you..."

"No, of course we don't just fuck and leave the bed only to eat or drink. He walks with me, we talk and he makes me feel special. Wanted. Something no one does for me. I think it has to do with the choice of places.

Sometimes he brings me to his yacht, or an exclusive restaurant, where discretion is guaranteed. Sometimes, we just walk on the beach, at hours where only eloped couples like us do the same."

It was the truth. Sakura knew that she and Sasuke could have never been able to grow such an impossibly ardent love for each other with only a physical relationship.

Like the last three days since she has been away. Sasuke took three days break from work and dedicated her all his time.

They walked lazily through the autumn alleys of the park and he would let her slip her hands into his trench coat's pockets and rest her head on his chest.

Sasuke bought her white Belgian almond and cherries pralines and pistachio ice cream with macarons. She had her guilty pleasures that he found sweet and always bearing in mind what made her content.

That was why he always let her follow the sunset together, as cliché as that was and kiss him under a mellow locust tree, until every particle of her lungs run out of oxygen.

She would wear a velvet hat with large brims, eating sweet meringues, and Sasuke would recite passages from the famous works of William Shakespeare and Rabindranath Tagore, while she would take her time and complain about everything that bothered her.

He was not only an amazing interlocutor, but had the best advice for everything. Many problems she had were med school related and he actually used his connections to get her an available place for her practice.

She felt so much like his life partner, that the only thing that separated her from proudly say they were together as close as they could be, were their legal status, a foreign ring on her digit and the fact that she was not bearing his family name.

How many times hasn't she found herself testing how would it sound to be called 'Uchiha Sakura'? It sounded so ingenerate, like it was meant to be hers.

Like two identical atoms linked in a net, creating the purest crystal, astonishingly beautiful for the perfection of its forms.

Sasuke was as serious as he could have been, when he told her he would do everything she wanted and Sakura even made him withstand some tiring rounds of shopping, but he told her that each moment spent in her presence was making him content.

And of course, he wouldn't let her pay for anything or even considering taking a step into a shop that was not branded.

Sakura didn't feel like a whore he was covering in expensive gift for her services, because he would always whisper how much he loved her whenever her reticent emerald eyes were bowed to the price tag.

And she actually loved to cook for him and give him a relaxing massage she learnt during physiotherapy courses, so they were each compensating the best they could, not putting the other into an inferior place.

Her mother and the others learnt that Sakura had everything given to her by Sai, while she told her fiancé that she could afford to buy luxury things from her salary, which he didn't question.

He couldn't have cared less. But Sakura refused every single gift Sai or his family sent. That would have made her feel cheap.

"It sounds like a fairytale, except the part where you are engaged with that bastard." Ino exhaled dreamy.

"No one is to find out about this Ino." Sakura had complete faith in her beloved childhood friend, but it was her naivety and loud mouth the one she was afraid of.

"You have my word Sakura. You can trust me, as always."

"Thank you. For supporting me. I feel like everyone is constantly reproaching me things and I kind of feel so down this days."

"One of the patients I was supposed to follow has died. And it was in quite a strange way too." She carried on in telling her friend more about the patient with the mental disease, her friend nodding and understanding where she stood.

Ino was one in a million.

"By the way, for the last three days, it was you the one I have been with. We had a girl night out and I slept at your home."

Ino quickly got the message. "I will tell that to your mom, don't worry. My parents are out of town in a short holiday."

"Good."

"You own me. I want blueberries milkshake."

Sakura smiled at her friend softly, ordering another round. She checked on the time. She was going to be half an hour late for dinner.

And she didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was already dark outside when Sakura parted ways with her friend, giving her a big hug for her undying support, thanking her for the great time they had and for listening to her story.<p>

And ironically enough, she even gave the experienced Ino some tricks to catch on Shikamaru's eye. Well, she didn't lack information on handling men either.

So she checked on the clock for the millionth time, already envisioning Sai's mother reaction towards her thirty minutes lateness, already having the street he lived on in her field of view.

Only, while she was busy coming up with a polite enough excuse for her rudeness, she failed to notice a figure crossing the road, barely avoiding an accident by violently stepping on the brake, almost flying on the window, if not for the seat belt.

"What the..."

Her heart emerged out of her chest. She was one step away from hitting a person. Sakura quickly unbuckled the belt and jumped out of the car, approaching the unmoving person, an apologetic look on her face.

"Are you all right, madam?" She was an old beggar Sakura observed. The rags she wore and the tangled dirty hair were a giveaway. She wouldn't judge though. A life was a life, the medic in her concluded.

"I suppose I am."

"I am very sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like this, but the truth is I am quite _tired_ this days and I didn't see you..." She was shaking at the adrenaline rush and her voice came out jittery and high pitched, emerald eyes full of concern.

The elder looked at her and flashed a set of missing teeth and yellow canines. Poor woman, Sakura thought.

"Do you have a **coin**?" The elder asked cryptically.

Sakura wondered how such a small value will suffice for a small bread or anything she could have used, for the matter?

She searched for her wallet inside the clutch she had on her, checking for what she had been asked for. "I am sorry, I _don't_ have any."

The elder stopped Sakura's attempt to offer some bills she had, shaking her head, placing his wrinkled hand upon the lady's soft pale one. Sakura flinched at how_** cold **_it felt. "It is either a coin or nothing."

A sudden damp breeze stirred out of nowhere, blowing through Sakura' pastel pink tresses, making her long skirt and coat flutter.

An uncomfortable cold shiver rushed down her spine. "What...can you possibly do with a single coin?" She reasoned.

"It is not for me." The old woman replied in a smooth neutral tone.

Sakura found herself retract her hand from under the weird elder's one, letting her high heels slip backwards, towards her car.

The street went empty and she didn't like the croaks of the ravens and the deserted feel of nothingness in the air. She vaguely realized there were no leaves left in the trees. "I...think I should go. I am...ah...sorry again for almost hitting you."

"Such a _beautiful_ young girl you are."

Sakura was already in the driver's seat, pulling down the hand brake, quickly pressing the gas pedal down. But she heard the elder's last parting words sound and clear."

"It is still not the time to sail away on his ship, my child."

What Sakura failed to consider, was the pair of bottomless ink eyes taking in the scene before him, with interest, blending into the shadows.

A smirk.

**Soon** enough...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The engine of her car roared through the empty road, losing the sight of the strange beggar that made her feel...she was freezing, despite the turned on heat on her car.<p>

"That was damn weird. That woman is insane."

It was only in the moment Sakura has made her reluctant appearance into Sai's home and found his parent's disapproving eyes cast on her, has Sakura realized she was late.

And not just thirty minutes like she has suspected.

She was in fact two hours late.

Her emerald eyes flew open in shock.

'HOW?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>What is <strong>__**time**__**?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Author's Note: Thank you


	3. Blue eyes in a sepia portrait

.

.

.

* * *

><p>1<p>

2

**-3-**

4

5

6

7

"Sasuke, do you believe in tomorrow?

"I believe in what I have."

"Mm? Possessive much?"

"Realistic."

"What about...fairytales...or dreams...do you find any credibility in such things?"

"...only when I have you in my arms...I am remembered of how good feeling alive can be."

"I was right. You also have a soft withheld side."

"Hn."

"I don't believe in tomorrow, Sasuke."

"Then believe in eternity...with me."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

I.

* * *

><p>"I think you should start considering getting married." His mother announced in a neutral way, nonchalantly sipping her jasmine tea. It was the first thing the fancy woman sternly announced when the family and the soon to be bride took a seat at the dinner table, into the living room.<p>

Sakura, who couldn't brush away the reflection of her more than bizarre experience being indeed a chimera, produced by her exhausted mind, or an occurrence that transcended common logic, almost chocked on her food, her frenetic hand searching for the crystal glass of mineral water, to get rid of the offending pieces of the food. "Excuse me? B-but we are not even living together!"

Getting married? To Sai? No. Her mind, as well as her heart and moral had a limit she would not cross for a man like her fiancé. Sure, she has played the part of a devoted daughter, considerate to her mother's vast experience and good willed advice, but marriage was one life step a woman should only consent to, when her resolve was steady as steel and her feelings crystal clear.

"This is not a problem anymore." Sai's impassive tone perfectly depicted his unmasked indifference, like he didn't even care whether the topic of discussion was his future family or the football game's score.

The thought of the unique rosy haired beauty from his right, becoming his wife, brought no reaction on his blank expression. In fact, he was tapping something on his phone, not paying attention to his company. "I took the liberty to consult your mother and she had your things packed and ready to be delivered to one of our houses in the downtown."

Anger filled her system, like billion invisible needless amalgamating with her blood cells at the phlegmatic response and lack of communication, not able to understand how was it possible for the people she should have trusted the most, to take turns in maneuvering her strings, while she dances like a broken puppet, with a fake smile and crying eyes. "And you didn't find it appropriate to let me know first? This is an important decision and a big step into my life, you have to consult me as well."

"What for? You would have agreed with it anyways, so why not be efficient and save time?" She couldn't believe him. He arranges for her things to be moved to a new house, against her permission.

He couldn't be serious. It was too soon and she didn't have time to mentally prepare herself for daily encounters with a man that took advantage of her as easy as a summer breeze, without remorse.

"Stop making false assumptions!" Sakura snapped at him caustically, hitting the table with her clenched fist, much to his mother's deeply insulted dismay, at such an acrimonious burst.

The woman quickly placed her cup of tea down, scoffing. Sakura pulled no muscle to acknowledge her and went on. "If you are to take any decision that involves me as well, I want to give my consent, not to blindly agree with you!"

Sai's mother had to play her part as the symbol of the high revolted society, interfering into the conversation. "Young lady, is this a proper way to act in front of your future husband and his mother?! You need to redefine your behavior and consider your choice of words. Manners are top priority, if you hope to ever be part of our family!"

Of course, instead of the encouraging words and motherly advices a mother in law should give to the young future inexperience bride, that woman only welcomed Sakura with open affronts and heated glances.

Sai's father took pity on the visibly helpless lady and the way her shaky fingers had troubles in properly hold the spoon and sip the soup, not liking the way the conversation was going and the alarming attitude of his son and wife, so he considered making his opinion be heard.

He was not exactly Sakura's number one fan, but he didn't found her revolting as his wife suggested. "Honey, I do not feel that this is nece-"

"Do not interrupt me Charles, this is rude!" She cut him off without second thoughts, not even aware to save appearances and take her own advice into consideration and it only added to the grotesque of the situation.

It was bitter and ironic like dark humor and as picturesque as a solitary cemetery, Sakura found herself debating. "Sakura must understand what her place is going to be."

'I know my place...and it is not here.'

"You are all exaggerating." Sai spoke plainly, his uninterested empty cold stare betraying no ambition to establish a future deeper connection with his fiancé or draw a firm line in between his mother's immixture into affairs that didn't concern her and their private lives.

He simply let his parents deal with a problem he deemed not worth of his attention, choosing to focus on his own private matters instead.

"Son, don't tell me you plan on rebelling as well." A palm resting dramatically towards her mother's full chest, concealed by the chiffon black ribbon of her silk blouse made the woman's too studied gestures look laughable and exaggerating. She was trying too hard to cover her flaws, Sakura could clearly see.

Being a good medic automatically implied having an over the average level of emotional intelligence and deep understanding of the human's psychology and needs, so she read the older woman like an opened scroll. "I still say it is too soon to discuss such important subjects. We should wait and know each other better."

"This is why you are going to live together. To grow aware of how your future life is going to look like." The mere peek into the future brought Sakura to reel into despair. There were two things she envisioned on a long term, namely she being a future accomplished surgeon and having Sasuke by her side twenty four seven. The others could promptly and ceremoniously go to Hell, Sai included.

"Honey, maybe Sakura has a poin-"

"Why are we still discussing this topic, since I had Sakura's things moved to my house? Why not focus on the upcoming important exhibition and a sponsor I have found that is interested in art and would be willing to support the artists present, me included?"

Sai decided to let the subject drop, since deciding someone else's future held no significance, like they lived in the feudal era, discussion the transaction over a slave, wiping his mouth with the white napkin, frowning at them.

A bitterness she only felt when a strong alcoholic beverage burnt her throat made Sakura's innards quiver in repulsiveness. Small involuntarily habits in the way he viewed their relationship were not passing unnoticed by the smart pastel rose haired lady and she clearly realized that Sai has referred to their future home as _his_ house and he lived trapped into his own small artistic world, where she didn't have a place to begin with. The only thing that interested him was painting. She was a subject he would rather not approach.

So she tried her best to mirror his nonchalance and, with an apathetic feeling emerging from the pits of her conscience, she resumed her tasteless delicacies, half listening to whatever Sai had to say and half thinking about her things that lifted her mood, namely Sasuke.

"A possible future investor? It sounds promising for your future career. It is always a pleasure to meet sensible rich people with a fine observation for details and refinement, right darling?"

Sai's father's attitude revealed an interest in art as great as Sakura's own in the migration of the Burgundy snail.

He stole a single glance around to make sure there was at least one person in the room that shared his boredom, then nodded once to his wife and son, not in his intention to offend them. "Of course."

"We plan on having a large exhibition at the National Museum of Art on Christmas and his sponsorship is crucial for our success. We got a confirmation from the other people we have collaborated with and supported us until now, but their donations cannot be compared."

Sakura was no new to arts and painting galleries. Having a fiancé working as a painter got her studying his world a bit, just to have a better understanding of his circle of friends and she knew that there was a small category of talented painters that were poor and couldn't afford to support themselves and cultivate their talent, so it was only natural to look for donations.

But Sai was already filthy rich, so why was he depriving the others in more need than him? Because he was a heartless bastard, her inner screamed at her. "And who might this person be? He sounds like a prominent figure. Do we know him?" His mother asked.

"I am sure you all heard about him. Even you, Sakura. He is constantly into the eyes of the media." There was a barely audible knock bumping into her skull that made the emerald eyes woman grow alert of a possible future unexpected occurrence, so she suddenly grew interested.

"Really? Is he a_ celebrity_ or something?"

"Celebrity?! My dear, do not mistake our _classy_ acquaintances for such shallow-" Sai successfully cut his mother's rambling and his fiancé's oxygen supply with his answer. Two words that made her stomach sink.

"_Uchiha Sasuke_. Tough, his secretary didn't confirm anything yet, his previous sponsorships are not a mystery. If we are lucky, we might even get half a million."

All the eyes were on Sakura who, at that time, promptly managed to choke on her food, hitting her chest to avoid suffocation.

Her face went tomato red and her bloodshot eyes had tears pricking at their corners. Her mother felt deeply offended by such improper table manners. "Are you all right, my dear?" She half faked wariness.

Sakura nodded once, feeling the remains of her food slip down her throat, taking large gulps of water. Inside, she was a hurricane of whirling incertitude. "Y-yes, I...I am sorry."

"Well, like I have said, we are currently waiting for his confirmation." A large smirk that came nowhere near the one the man's he was talking about, sexy one, made its way to Sai's face, cockily taking much proud of his intellect. "But I am sure a sugary talk is going to be enough for such a snob to pump the funds we need, without a care. People like him don't have any pardon when it comes to spending."

Sakura's undying patience flew out of the window at the obvious way her fiancé was ridiculing her secret lover, so oblivious to his value. Sai knew nothing and he was _nothing _in comparison. Not even trash, because his wrap was not beautiful either. "You are not going to fool _him_!" She raised her tone, stunning everyone with her intervention.

"I am sorry? Who said something about fooling? You don't need trickery to fool a complete fool. It is called persuasion." He replied in the same sarcastic arrogance, which made the emerald eyed girl fuel with rage.

"It is called cheap, in case you didn't know! You know nothing about him!" It would have been wise for her to keep her mouth on a leash.

Sai's mother grew alert in an instant. "Why are so riled up all of sudden? Rudely defending a _strange_r…"

"I fight for whatever I find to be unfair! It is my doctor nature to respond to my patient's..._needs._"

_'And mine as well.'_

"Then maybe you should rethink your priorities, young lady and not act so suspicious. Other might even think you have _ulterior_ motives."

She so wanted to scream into her future family members' disrespectful faces that she was fucking the man they stupidly took for an imbecile, almost daily, behind their son's back, loving him with all her might, but it would do her no good. It did help her fight their coalition and survive a break down, on the other hand. "It is my way of viewing things."

"Heh...it doesn't matter."

"Sai-"

"Mom, dad, we will take our leave now. It is late and I am expecting someone to help me work at my new painting."

_'Someone?'_ Sakura wouldn't lie and say that his implication held another significance and it was in the cryptically way he slipped the words that had a familiar hint for the pink haired lady and she found the blooming idea be...soothing. "Oh dear, I wish you would have spent more time with us, we barely see you." His mother stood up as well, followed by his father.

Sakura couldn't wait to get home and rest her tired eyes...and unpack. She almost dreaded at the idea of her staying unto the same house as him...alone. She knew what he was capable of, even if they didn't interact so much, since both were extremely busy people.

"Before you leave, I think it is wise to set the date of the wedding in spring. I was thinking on March or April." The older woman let the young couple know, already planning on handling everything. "We must search for a proper location and it is already pretty late."

Sakura felt like something was constricting her neck, because she was panicking and felt out of breath. It was real and happening...in less than four mouths...she would be a married woman...with _another_ man. A man she didn't love. A man she hated.

A man who was not _him._

And she couldn't accept that. She was not ready.

"I think it is too soon. We should wait for at least an additional year and see what-"

"I think you two have already waited enough to exchange vows, Sakura. People already talk. At least, you are going to live together and since I will announce everyone of your future marriage, they will have nothing to gossip about."

"If she doesn't feel ready..." Charles began edgy, afraid to anger his wife. The woman was not only stubborn, but dominant as well and she didn't like someone to have another different opinion. But his future daughter in law looked anxious and it made him feel almost guilty."...maybe we should not interfere."

"Not interfere?! Charles, I am sick of hearing the other madams from the country club talking behind my back, about my son wandering around with random women! It is absurd, it gives us a bad reputation!"

Sakura felt like kissing Sai's father, but his mother was a major pain in the ass. She wanted to strangle her. Sai couldn't care less about their small altercation. He just wanted out of his mother's meanders and influence. "Whatever. Do as you please. I have nothing to argue about. Sakura neither." Again, he was not considering her feelings. "Let's go."

They paid their farewells and climbed into Sai's car, much to Sakura's horror, because she would have to come back tomorrow and take hers back.

And the moment they shut the doors, he leaned towards her until his lips glued to her ear, whispering darkly and taking a small lick of her ear shell, making Sakura squirm out of his repulsive touch. "Heard that? In three mouths...you will be bound to me until you _die._"

'The contract was clear. The terms doesn't state forever.'

'And life...was short in comparison to an _eternity_'

* * *

><p>II.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sai`s villa was modern and fancy, Sakura observed at a first glance. It was just like their family: modern, extravagant with a hint of traditional and conservatism, but refined at the same time, sober and cold.<p>

But it paled in comparison to the splendor of the baroque architecture of Sasuke`s mansion. The garden especially, it looked lifeless and unwelcoming.

And the same lack of motion and coziness welcomed Sakura the first time she entered the living room, with her fiancé right on her tail. She stopped at the base of the spiral staircase, with her hands on her hips. "Where do I sleep?" She wanted the minimum distance to be sort out from the very beginning, or else she would not be able to close an eye that night.

"Your room is at the end of the hall, first floor."

So he also considered their more than hostile attitude towards each other, Sakura bitterly remarked, though she couldn't help the disappointment she felt, at the thought of her fiancé not even taking into consideration a minimum sort of compromise and a future closeness. "So you deliberately wanted to alienate me, didn't you?"

"Like usual, you are jumping into annoying conclusions. I picked that one for you because it has a beautiful view of the back garden." Just like his mother, Sai did his best to maintain a facade, using basic logic, lying smoothly through his teeth.

"Do you think I am stupid? You are just like your mother. She too thinks I am a fool and she doesn't even bother to listen, but what really makes my blood boil is that you are letting her insult me like you never care whether you are going to marry me or a stray dog!"

"I don't like either but you don't see me coming to complain to you, like a spoiled child." Maybe the worst part of that forced relationship, was his view on her, like their ranks were miles away, treating her with the same level of arrogant superiority between a king and his poor servant.

Sakura truly wanted to scream into his face that he was not even half the man he considered himself to be and the repulsiveness he was trying to hide behind the bored mask made her innards get sick. "Spoiled child? Do you hear yourself, Sai?! You are my fucking _fiancé,_ where should I possibly search for understanding then?!"

"Why asking me? Don't you have those _little friends_ of yours to go nag? I think this is what those _things _are for." Of course Sai couldn't let the topic _'the pair of blonde unmannered and barbarian friends_' of hers drop, fructifying any chance he got to mock them. Unfortunately, they met once or twice while they came to visit Sakura. The hate was unavoidable, from both the aforementioned parties.

"You are disgusting." She told him with an acid animosity that betrayed her genuine representation of his lacking personality.

"Why, do you want us to share the same room? It is not in my intention to sacrifice the space of my room with you, but I don't mind having you from time to time."

"You mean _raping _me whenever you please, like the pig you are?"

"It is not rape if you enjoy it and judging from your screams, I wouldn't say you were not." He told him simply, like he actually believed into his revolting words, chanting them to her like mantra, whenever she brought up the solid accusation.

It only happened two or three times since they got engaged, and it was enough for Sakura to overcome the normal terror of such domestic abuse, not being afraid of him.

She would not let him touch her like that again, she made a vow. But last time he took advantage of her, it went pretty bad for Sakura. He physically hurt her and she needed medical treatment, because she had multiple bruises, deep scratches, a sprained ankle, a minor head concussion and serious injuries on her private regions, due to how he forced his way with her, which took a week to recover.

But she would have never imagined that she would have to fight Sasuke to stop him from suing Sai's ass, like he threatened.

He told her he would make sure he would rot in jail for what he did. He had the necessary connections to make sure no lawyer would be able to defend him. Sakura has never seen the Uchiha`s vile dark intent like in the moment she run straight to his home, desperate.

She didn't want to report the case to the police, because Sai has threatened her to harm her mother and his family was powerful enough to take revenge. "You must be insane to mistake pain for pleasure!"

"Get used to it then, because it is probably the most you will get, anyways." Oh, if only she would start telling him about how _much_ she actually got…

"Don't you dare lay another finger on me, or you will come to regret it!" Sakura took a deep breath, combing her tresses with her fingers. She needed a cigarette. The man in front of her was insufferable.

"I hate you." She told him genuinely.

"Meh, that is you problem which I suggest to get rid of, because soon enough, you are going to be my..._wife_. And by the way, I have an important painting I must work at, so a model will be coming here to pose. Try and not get in the way, you know I don't like to be distracted."

She didn't miss the way he bumped her shoulder, when he passed her, heading towards the attic to work. And she didn't even bother to ask for more details. What he did...was not her problem.

"Heh, I don't mind doing that. I don't want to see you around either."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_/Empty walls, they have my name, my screams, my tears. And you, Like a sad piano melody under the suave notes flying from under the skilful fingers of a pianist, dancing on the keyboard, helped me wash all of it away...all this pain, with your lips./_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>She went upstairs, already being enveloped in the darkness and coldness of the space. There were boxes everywhere with her belongings. It lacked the warmth of Sasuke`s home, that had the family touch like Christmas` rich scent of vanilla cinnamon and hot tea, love, care and safety.<p>

Sakura rubbed her forearms shuddering, while she took in the stillness of the large room, feeling like trespassing, even though that would probably be her new home.

Depressing feelings were twisting Sakura's inner self and she almost wanted to turn around, open the door she locked and make a run for it. Indeed, she was out of Mebuki's influence, but Sai was an unpredictable and a dangerous man she couldn't refrain from provoking. But he would not take her for granted.

With that though in mind, Sakura kneed in front of she first big cartoon box, unwrapping it like a Christmas gift that lacked the signature joy, pulling out her belongings. Her mother only packed the things she used most, meaning clothes, toiletries and electronics.

She took of her clothes after she locked the door finding something more comfortable to wear, starting to arrange her personal belongings. Her mother has probably took the liberty to throw away most of the her childhood memories but she left the ones with her grandma and father.

Two small delicate hands opened up the large photo album, looking longingly at the first page, with four old pictures flashing before her eyes.

A woman in her sixties, with mild features, wearing signs of the unmerciful passing time on her wrinkled complexion and loving eyes, reminded Sakura of the reason why she loved her grandma so much.

Appreciation, consideration, undying protection and care, were the emotions she unconditionally portrayed in front of her beloved niece, visible through the smallest and studied loving gestures.

It was a picture Sakura took of her grandmother with her first camera, during Eastern. The elder woman turned cooking into an art, and it was not solely due to her constant practice and skills, but because she was pouring her feelings into her dishes, just like she used to do nothing at random, knowing that it would be her _family _the one to thank her properly for a well done job.

Sakura always found the same attitude at her, namely, being in constant search to make herself useful for the others and help them if she had the ability, just to see them happy.

A selfless person that never defamed the other's best interest and it was a trait she was famous for, along with her sweet cupcakes, with caramel syrup and almonds and hot milk chocolate, with oranges and mint.

Even her dishes had the taste of home and security, just like Sasuke`s and it was the unbeatable proof Sakura needs to decide what place she would ardently call _'home'._

Another picture found a four years little Sakura in a boat, surrounded by many others, sitting on a fishing chair, trying to hold a pretty big carp her father managed to capture, from the bottomless wide lake, marveling at the luscious scales.

And Sakura had the stories her grandmother used to tell, before sleep, imprinted into her memory, where she has reserved the deceased woman a special place.

They were incredible stories about sea, fishermen entrapped by magical creatures of the infinite azure and mythical nymphs and sirens, wandering free under the unfathomable ocean. She was eloquent and her voice was like a spell, calming souls.

She could clearly remember her father's amused smile at the way she found its tail charming, always chanting that she would be a mermaid someday, and swim along the coast, along with friendly dolphins and all species of colorful fishes, searching for rare pearls and corals in the color of her eyes. She lost her paternal figure one month later in a plane crush and it left a mark on her she, that she has never overcame.

As the flipped pages were revealing more of her precious moments, so were her jade eyes pooled with salty crystal tears, streaming down her cheeks and the last photograph strengthen her decision to pay Sara Haruno' s grave a visit, the next day, after school.

It was a big **sepia portrait** of her grandma in all the splendor of her contesse like wedding gown, wearing pearl and diamonds earrings and necklace and the most brilliant smile of fulfillment she ever saw in people. Her trademark.

Quivering fingers brushed the antique stylized picture in regret and miss. "Grandma...at what point of time in my life have I been wrong?" She fell asleep with the rich fragrance of cookies and rum pralines in mind and she has dreamt of vast fields of narcissus and hope and white doves.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>She failed an exam, has been Sakura's first observation, when her eager emerald eyes searched frantically for her name on the list, taking a double look. "I really liked human nervous system, you know?"<p>

Disappointment was discernible in every word she addressed to a blonde haired Ino, who stood beside her, patting her shoulder in a comforting manner, silently conveying her supportive message through a small significant gesture.

"Don't worry, you will do better the next time. You are smart and everyone knows that this teacher is particularly arrogant and thinks so low about everyone, beside him." The blonde tried to argue, though she kept her usually high pitched voice as a low whisper, aware of all the possible attention her small burst could have attracted, from all the other students around.

Sakura bowed her emerald eyes on the ground, almost ashamed and resigned, like she has already buried her guns, giving up the fight, brushing a pastel rose lock away from her eyes, nodding reluctantly once.

"I know but..." She couldn't help the stubborn thought to seed into her mind that her high expectations have been once again crushed, that time, by a teacher that arrogantly underestimated her medical acknowledge. "...I spent so much time, learning for this damn exam, Ino."

The azure eyed lady slipped a hand around her friend's stiff shoulders, pulling her out of the gathered around crowd, heading to the exit, since both didn't have any other courses, with the sole intention of brightening the rosette's day with a caramel and banana piece of cake.

"I know dear, I know. But don't be upset, it can happen to anyone. You know I had to re take that exam on the history of design three times before I finally passed it!"

Sakura praised Ino's jovial attempt to brighten up her day with a small smile that barely reached her viridian hazed orbs. She wanted to cry and she wanted someone to hold her tight, but she couldn't have been that selfish and pass her problems to her friend. "How could I ever forget, since I helped you learn faster? I think I would have taken a better mark than you."

"Probably, since you know that I am not famous for my sharp memory." Ino finished with an honest confession, flipping her hair like a diva on the red carpet. "I express my genius through my sketches. Soon enough, all the celebrities are going to wear my dresses. Beside, Shika has fail one or twice as well and he is a genius! So you are in trend."

"Wow, you even found him a pet name, congratulations. "Sakura smirked down at her friend, searching for the car keys into her messy bag, only feeling her pens, lipstick or mirror under her frenetically roaming fingers, annoyed. "What is your progress so far, by the way?"

"Zero and it gets on my nerves, aish!" the blonde stomped her purple high heel on the floor, flailing her hands above her head, like she was conjuring spirits through Wicca.

"I have a failed attempt to approach him today during the lunch break you so conveniently skipped today, but that ugly thistle immediately flew towards his table! Can you believe it Sak?! She is keeping him on a leash!"

"I see. What about the festival? Have you found the perfect costume to make him fall for you in two seconds?" Sakura kind of regretted bringing up the topic carnival, because her blonde childhood friend has been nagging her into helping her to choose the best attire and a fitting mask ever since it has been announced, but she truly felt bad for her poor luck.

Her gaze went mild at the sight of her visibly confused friend, not knowing what advice to give her, because she has never been in the situation to try and lure a man. In her case, it has been the other way around and she was lucky, because she had no idea how to properly approach a man like Sasuke.

"I have the best costume all around the world! My most brilliant creation so far! I will be a seductress elf."

Sakura snorted visibly entertained at Ino's hand picked mythological character, finding the small object she was looking for, exiting the building with her friend tailing after her, describing the costume.

She was saying something about glitter and lace wings. if only she would remember where exactly has she parked her car..."Ino, aren't you exaggerating...just a bit? I mean, you want to be sexy, not sluttish."

"My arts can be described as eccentric and dramatic, not sultry, thank you very much." She folded her arms imposingly upon her deep cleavage, pouting comically. She had a perfect balance between her childish behavior and alluring gorgeous features, Sakura observed. Very unique.

"I will hold you onto that one. Ino, how do you find your car when you absolutely can't remember where you left it?" Maybe it was all the stress accumulating into her system, because Sakura found herself forgetting the simplest things, even the ones that got into her reflexes and were supposed to come to her naturally.

They stopped outside, at the top of the stairs, with a deep in thoughts Ino, who held her fist under her pointed chin, nibbling her lower lip. "If it doesn't have a phone to ask it about the exact location, then unlock the doors and see which one makes that short beep and flashes the lights."

Sakura giggled once at her friend's idea, rubbing her palms together, shuddering at the sudden cold November wind that blew through her opened navy short coat and loose red crepe Georgette skirt, making the emerald eyed lady shudder. "What a brilliant idea Ino. What if I let it on the back parking lot? It is not like it is going to call my name all of sudden."

"Well, you can never kno-"

"_Sakura_."

Both the women' s heads snapped over their shoulder, in the direction of the mysterious alluring dark voice, briefly entertaining the idea that the lifeless vehicle could have been able to call for its master.

Well, that was Ino's case, because Sakura knew _exactly _who the owner of the mesmerizing rich contralto voice was, the moment she grew alert of a ravishing fragrance of musk, lavender and lily of the valleys, meandering above her head.

And when her small nose followed the tiny lingering direction of the intoxicating scent, she came across her beloved pair of onyx eyes, not far from her, searching for her pair of suddenly sparkling in joy green garnet orbs.

Meanwhile, her friend decided to pose as the voice of the entire female population and act like any other normal in her place would do, meaning, letting her jaw hit the ground soundly, shooting her shocked baby blue eyes opened, like she has came across a mountain of strawberries and oranges chocolate, pointing her finger at the sudden point of interest for the passerby students that were entering or exiting the University.

"Oh my God, Sakura, is that _who_ I think he is?!"

It came as an impossible task for Sakura to hold back the wide smile, tentatively waiving her hand in his direction, aware of all the people around. "It depends on who do you think he is."

When he angled his head slightly, smirking at her, she felt suddenly circled by rainbows and shooting stars. It was the exact thing she needed to make her forget about the failed exam and lift up her mood and as always, he was there in the most appropriate moment, to respond to her secret call.

Beside her, the blonde Yamanaka was hyperventilating. "Don't play with me Sakura, that is...God, that is Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura tore her eyes away from her enchanting lover, to take her time and scowl at her friend.

She intrigued all the others with her childish comment and it was the last thing she needed. To her luck, she came to her senses and whispered into her war her next question. "Is he here for you?"

As if that wasn't obvious," Yes. Though, it is a surprise." Indeed, they displayed themselves to he general public, but only in exclusivist places or less populated ones, for obvious reasons, so him coming to probably pick her up from University was something he never did before, but it was a mutual agreement as a form of keeping a low profile as much as they could. "I didn't expect him here."

"Gosh, Sakura, I am so jealous of you!" The blonde did nothing to mask her fascination and a quick look around told her that it was on every woman's instinct to turn her head around and steal another look at the handsome rich man. "He is even more gorgeous in real life, than on the TV!"

"I know, so stop being so obvious, it makes me feel...bothered." Sakura pulled her friend into a bear hug, both kissing one another goodbye, parting ways. Ino caught the message. Sakura was on good hands, so their cake would wait for the moment.

"Bothered? _Pflease_, you should totally go there, give him a French kiss worth of an Oscar and make everyone crawl in envy. Jeez, to have that man waiting for you...lucky!" Nonetheless, Ino winked at an innocent looking Sakura, giving her a thumb up, before heading towards her yellow convertible. "You own me a cake later on!" Sakura let her know.

"Call me later!"

"You can bet on it!" With her friend parted ways with her, Sakura eagerly descended the stairs, mentally cursing her choice to wear high heels for taking it too long, already having her exhilarated heart thumping in her chest, invaded by an unexplainable happiness and impatience at the sight of the man who was permanently present on her thoughts and dreams.

With eager steps, echoing through the alley, she approached him, while he, almost in anticipation, unfolded his arms from his lean chest, welcoming her with a tight embrace.

Without even considering the eyes on them, the moment Sakura felt enveloped by Sasuke`s strong manly scent and warm embrace, she slipped her freezing hands deep down the pockets of his long wool coat and kissed him fully, leisurely, but passionately, sucking the warmth away from his hot soft lips, mewling when she felt a hot tongue slip inside her opened mouth, through their lip lock, massaging her own.

Sasuke was well aware of the fact that a black shinny limo parked in front of Konoha's University and a billionaire resting his back casually on a tree from the yard, expecting an aspiring medic to finish courses and meet him, was not exactly the smartest thing to do. But the moment she sent him a short message, telling him that _'I fell.'_ he couldn't ignore her silent plea.

So there he was, neglecting all the paperwork that was resting in a pile of files on his office desk, kissing her like there was not one around to witness their precious moment, responding to her needs.

Sakura was telling him everything he had not known, through the way her moves got urgent, more demanding and heated.

So Sasuke gladly complied to her unspoken request, intertwining his lean fingers behind her back, leaning his shoulders further into the trunk of the chestnut tree, letting her kiss him and suckle his lips at the content of her heart, until her lungs couldn't withstand anymore second without fresh air.

Sakura only pulled apart when she felt her innate reflexes kicking in, urging her to basically inhale the air out of Sasuke`s lungs, panting heavily, having the color of a tulip on her cheeks. "I-I am...so glad you are here."

The moment she got the taste of his nectar lips, Sakura realized that the feelings of emptiness into her stomach and the distressed loneliness, have been miraculously replaced by flitting playful dragonflies, in extreme contradiction with the languorous cold November rain drops puncturing the rusted lifeless leaves, that were resting under their feet.

Sasuke sneaked his own hands inside his pockets to hold her much smaller hands, trapping her hands between his own, blowing on them to warm them up.

He frowned at the way she was freezing, not liking how her creamy skin was covered in cold shivers. Even her voice sounded broken and he knew that his lady has faked nonchalance in front of her blonde haired friend. "You are cold."

"I _feel_ cold." Sakura relished into the welcoming warmth his hard steel body was radiating, burying her face in his collar, letting her senses be invaded by the soothing comfort he was providing.

She was aware of their exposed affectionate display and the danger of being seen and compromised by someone, but she didn't care in the bit, nor did she have to fake her smile and an indifferent pose in front of him.

Sasuke pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, frowning at the way people were whispering and pointing towards them as they passed and it was not because he was trying to protect his image, on the contrary, his only concern was Sakura's well being, but he couldn't deny himself from taking pleasure in the way she shuddered when he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Should I make it hot for you?"

"Take me somewhere...special. I don't want to be here." She didn't even try to enforce energy into her quivering voice, already feeling threatening burning tears pooling under her eyelids, anger and disappointment washing through her again. "I want to forget."

"This is nothing. You have to learn to accept. Obliviousness is for fools."

"Please, Sasuke, I don't want to go home." Sakura lifted her head towards her lover, searching for his understanding gaze, only finding acceptance and promising relish into his onyx eyes. "...his home or my mother's."

Sasuke only needed a blink of an eye to comply with her request. When it came to Sakura, nothing was more important. Nothing. "How long?" The lingering question on his lips came out as a hiss, the dismay present into the subtle hint suggesting her engaged state. "...will you be _mine _this time?"

"Sai is working on a portrait. I told him I will be at Ino's till later on. Girls chats last, he knows..." The unspoken words filled her eyes with melancholy. "...he doesn't care."

He lifted her chin towards his lips, gracing her soft eager lips with a chaste wet kiss. "But I do." Removing his frame from the tree, Sasuke united their fingers, taking a sad pink haired beauty with him, heading towards his car.

"We will go wherever you want. What you want to do, if it is with me, I will be yours to do as you please." Emerald eyes filled with tears at the earnest of his tone. "And if it is without me, I will be there to _watch_."

_/Every step you take, even if I am not walking beside you, we are taking all the steps together. I will always __observe./_

Sakura tightened her hold around his lean long fingers, feeling his power surging through her and all the sparkles and fireworks inside her chest burst once again. "I...let's walk...I want to be lazy...and drink something hot and sweet...hot chocolate with mint an oranges...and cinnamon like Christmas!"

There was this magic spell Sasuke had for always making her reminisce at the small cherished moments that counted as raw happiness, such as the bright colors of the red and green candles or the distinct flavor of vanilla and chestnuts of Christmas, in a spectacular winter mountain landscape with wild horses and cold rapid rivers.

Sakura could clearly see the light from Sasuke`s irises, gleaming like the luscious steel of a blade under the pale light of a flickering candle and it was electrifying. "...and I want to see my grandma's grave..." She felt him stiffen his shoulders for a brief, but it was gone as fast as a heartbeat, when he heard her unusual request, nodding once without questioning. And her last wish got him give her the most devilish smirk in the history. "...then I want to _have_ you."

She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth, feeling the pits of her abdomen boil like lava, even if there was a tiny voice playing her conscience that warned her he could have had his own business to attend and she was preventing him to do his job. "Do you have time for-"

"Sakura..." He was rubbing her wrist, pressing his thumb down her palm, relaxing her, approaching his car. "I don't need time to be with you. _You _are my time." He couldn't resist the need to pull her into his arms and kiss her jaw. "We are going to do _everything_ you want."

She arched her neck, putting a palm on his chest, letting out a soft moan, aware of the place she was.

Though, Sakura would not deny the arrogant uplifting feeling she had at the thought of her being seen climbing into a luxury vehicle, along with such a well known man. It was every woman's secret guilty little pleasure. "Sasuke...if...if I failed this exam...does this mean I am a fail-"

"No."

"But the others have-"

"You are not them. You are Sakura." A small smirk curled up possessively, painting his handsome face. "_My_ Sakura. A special woman."

"You are such a player." She teased playfully, climbing into the limo, while he held the door for her. "Always so poetic."

"You are a muse." Sasuke got in, beside his little emerald eyed vixen, immediately enfolding his arms around her waist, forcing her to rest into his lap and he got much pleasure when he saw her blushing and timidly averting her gaze. "And I love you."

The earnest confession always had the same effect on the pink haired woman, because next moment she knew, she had her hands entangled into his ebony hair, kissing him provocatively, hearing him chuckle at her antics. "Player, I keep telling you."

* * *

><p><em>I am a seeker of this fantasies and if I stay with you, I know I can reach Paradise/_

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Grandma..." She brushed the dust on the name of her beloved deceased relative, carved neatly in golden paint on black marble. "How have you been lately?" Her voice came as a soft melancholic whisper, while she sent a quick prayer to Heavens, for her relative, wishing for her soul to rest in peace, among the blessed ones.<p>

After lingering her gaze on the **sepia portrait** of her grandma who was smiling in front of the camera, clad in her silk and chiffon wedding dress, in that angelic forever young familiar way, being reminded of her butter cookies and rooibos caramel tea, Sakura kneed down, scraping the head of a match on the matchbook and holding the flame upon the candle she bought for the woman she loved so much, attempting to light it up.

Only...she had a little surprise, because it wouldn't light. She took another match, wondering if the head of the previous one might have been wet and tried once more, getting the same failed result. "Seriously?!"

But she almost had a heart attack, when Sasuke got closer to her, coming to rest beside the confused pink haired beauty, lifting a fine eyebrow at way she was trying her best to take care of such a simple job.

"Auch!" The moment he did that, the candle suddenly lighted with an intense lame, exploding, like a firework. almost burning her finger, then, just as unexpectedly, it ceased away. She dropped the candle down out of reflex, seeing it roll on the cement.

"Oh damn, is this broken or something?"

"Hn...clumsy."

"Why won't you try then?"

"I don't need to." She eyed him dumbfounded. Sasuke merely shrugged, slipping his palms into his pockets. "Her spirit is already surrounded by light."

She smiled softly, not getting the meaning, obliviously nodding once, agreeing. "Heh...you are so confident, like you would ever know. But you are probably right, she was amazing. And she loved me."

Carefully, not wanting to make anymore damage, the emerald eyed woman placed the beautiful bouquet of red roses and white lilies, her grandma's favorites, beside the funeral stone and stood up, embracing Sasuke`s torso, looking down at the grave.

"Sai doesn't know about this place and mom never comes. She and grandma never got along. It is my special secret place."

"You told _me_, so it doesn't count as a secret anymore."

"True. But I wanted you to know. It is no like you are going to tell anyone about it." And that guaranty she had was the reason why she always told Sasuke everything, even the most insignificant detail if it bothered her and he would listen, without making her feel inferior or stupid for her fears, knowing precisely what to say to brighten up her mood, like her precious secret diary.

A small smirk. "I will not."

She lifted her eyes to take in his serene stunning features and precise manly angles, and kissed his chin. "I am sure she would have liked you."

"This..." He started cryptically, already eloping Sakura's vigilance, but it was not in his intention to confuse her. It was something important for her, so that meant it was important for him as well. "...lefts no room for choices."

"Hm...?" She looked at him amused. "My, aren't you overconfident today? I think we..." She traced a finger on his neck, along his pulse, in a tickling manner, feeling him inhale sharply once under her caress. "...will have to _fix_ this today. Until it gets worse."

"I might have started without you realizing it." He took her hands that were holding him dearly, bringing her palms to her face level and leaned to kisser her fingers then the back of her wrist. "Skin so soft and supple...like hyacinth".

"Ahm..."She exhaled delighted at the small chills he stirred along her forearms. "Let's go. This wind is cold. I will not be surprised if it will snow-" she lost her train her thoughts, when her sharp forest green eyes caught the sight of a small girl, with the most beaming pure gold long locks she has ever seen, placing red gladiolus on graves, at random.

Sakura couldn't help, but follow the fluttering of her snow white dress and wool yellow cardigan with curious eyes.

Even if Sakura knew that poor orphans used to place flowers on the graves, there was an unusual light the kid had and her innocence was striking and entrapping, visible through her smallest gestures, like the way her meticulous fingers placed the flowers on the marble vases, or her pure clear big eyes looking at the name of the person she was commemorating.

Like almost sensing the pair of stunned eyes looking in her general direction, the strange girl kid unexpectedly spun on her heels and turned around, smiling brightly at her and the pink haired lady could have sworn they beamed pearl white at some point. "Sakura."

She parted her lips and returned the smile, waiving her hand at her, not paying attention to Sasuke. "What an enchanting child." She said dreamy. Sasuke followed the direction of Sakura's object of amazement, furrowing his eyebrows at the little girl, his smoldering jet eyes boring into her cerulean ones.

At the sight of the raven haired Uchiha, the kid's smile suddenly vanished of her face. Her lips turned into a small 'oh', like she has just been caught in the act, then turned her back on the couple, running in the opposite direction.

Sakura's both precise eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Ha?! This is...strange. I wonder if I scared her." She turned her head over her shoulders to look at Sasuke. "Am I scary Sasuke?"

"She smiled for you." A quick look at his lady's expression let Sasuke know that she was silently asking him if that was a bad omen, so he explained further. "She likes you."

The usual graceful smile he loved found its way back on her red wine lips. "She was beautiful. Poor orphan children. All of them are-"

"_Angels_." He went on smoothly, in his low baritone voice, like it was no big deal. Sakura had an innate sensibility and she got emotional over things normal people would have been too shallow and narrow minded to observe. And it was one of the things he found irresistible at her.

"Well yes. I guess you could put it like this. They are just like angels on Earth."

He nodded once at her, placing a hand around her waist, while she mirrored his movement, heading back towards the massive iron old cemetery entrance gate.

Acting on pure reflex, Sakura snuggled closer to the midnight haired man, slightly shivering. The wind has unexpectedly intensified.

* * *

><p><em>It is easy to lose myself into the infinite azure, but I feel your hand leading me down to earth/_

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Sakura asked absentmindedly. It was not like she actually cared, but she was following the fine like of the horizon, parting the peaceful landscape in between the sky and the sea. "Your yacht?" Nevertheless, she observed they were not heading towards the harbor.<p>

"Not this time." He answered smoothly and sensually nibbling her ear shell, making her quiver. She could never forget their moments on his luxury yachts. Exuberant champagne and white olives, caviar, midnight cruises and the hottest rounds of love making, in all the places they could have thought of and in all the positions imaginable.

"Hmm...It looks like you are full of surprises today, aren't you?"

"You know me."

"I like it."

"Hn."

As soon as the flashy car came to a stop right beside the beach, Sakura already felt her senses invigorated at the salty marine cool air, invading her nostrils.

She got off the car, taking off her heels to let her feet be massaged by the fine sand, taking enchanted small steps towards the milk sea foam brushing the sea shore.

Sasuke followed her suit, taking in her general appearance, up to the smallest detail. The gentle wet breeze was blowing through her long cashmere tresses, fluttering over her shoulders, and her long skirt was following the motion of her elegant strides, undulating around her thighs and gazelle ankles.

He licked his lips wickedly, feeling his body temperature raise. He couldn't help to have her again, that was the reason why he brought her there, where barely anyone went at that hour.

"Look at the waves, Sasuke! Beautiful!"

"Aa." He came behind the pink haired lady, folding his arms around her curvy hips, kissing her neck and blowing into her ear, making her skin fill with goose bumps. She wanted him in that moment like she needed air and the idea of having sex with him on the beach was thrilling.

It was already dawn and the bloody crepuscule made her mind get filled with devious thoughts. "But not as beautiful as you."

"Sasuke..." She tilted her head, bringing her hand towards his ebony locks, pulling his head closer, massaging his scalp. "I want you."

"I am yours whenever you want me."

"_Noww_!" She mewled, melting under his touch, while his palm was fidgeting with the hem of her velvet blouse, finding its way underneath, caressing her creamy skin, massaging her delicate rounded breast above the lace bra she wore, giving it a little squeeze.

"...and forever." Sakura turned around to face her beloved onyx eyed man, mashing their lips together, in a passionate kiss. Soon, their hands flew in all the right places, discovering, probing, pleasing, demanding contact and their passion burst ardently, like lotuses in bloom.

Sasuke got a hold of her wrists, lowering his body on the sand, pulling her down to rest on his lap, with her legs straddling his slim waist, licking her lips and helping her discard of the coat that was only un the way, while she did the same to him.

Low temperatures and sharp wind? It was the last thing in their intoxicated minds, while they got lost into each other's hungry fondlings, intently making out like the first time they made love.

Feeling the need grow unbelievably high, constricting her lower abdomen, radiating along her parted thighs, shooting in between her legs, Sakura pressed the knowingly smirking jet haired Uchiha`s shoulders down, pushing him to rest on his back, hovering above him. "Sasuke, I want it to be hot and rough." She told him without a shame, low and sultry.

"You know I like to be gentle."

"True. But I don't want you to be this time." Sakura knew what she needed and that was oblivion.

She absolutely adored the attention she got from Sasuke each time and the patience he had with her body needs and gentleness into his moves, but she wanted to succumb to his inner animalistic fierceness and forget the things that were shaking her self confidence, by screaming his name in ecstasy.

She knew what he was capable of when he wanted and she wanted him to fuck her brains out, until she ran out of breath and energy.

But for the moment, she would take full advantage of the way he offered her his body to do what she wished, by resting on his elbows, enough for her to have a full view, but to allow him to watch her evertime, like a hawk.

Sakura's craft impatient fingers hurriedly unbuttoned his white suit shirt, pulling it open, uncovering his divine carved upper body, already feeling her mouth water at the sight welcoming her.

"Damn Sasuke..." In the slightly flexed way he was staying she could clearly make out every precise contour of his rippling muscles and, even tough she has seen many well built men, hospital patients included, never in her life has she seen someone that _perfect_.

"...you are fucking _hot_!" Sakura wouldn't feel any restrain to dirty talk to him, getting horny. She climbed him, fisted her hands into his shirt and alternated the wet kisses on his broad chest with slow, tantalizing licks and sucklings down his marvelous sculpted eight pack. "Hungry?" He teased, following the way she trailed her tongue over his body, covering him in hot saliva, the sight pure passionate.

Sakura grounded her hips on his own forcefully, sitting in between his bent knees, attacking his neck. "You have no idea."

And she felt herself get wet at the throaty growl he gave, when she pressed her canines down his pulse, rubbing the sensitive skin in between her teeth, until it got bruised, sucking and brushing her lips over the throbbing area and the new formed hickey. Oh, that man was hers, she had her mark.

Sasuke took a fist of her pink locks, revealing the side of her ling neck and ear, flicking his tongue over her earlobe, then circling the tip over her ear shell, feeling butterfly tremors decorating her forearms, while she was focusing her attention on his shoulders and collarbone. "Show me."

"Mmmmnn...if you please."

Her hands worked on his belt like a whirlwind, getting his pants loose, just to have enough room for a palm to glide down on the navy boxers that were hanging deliciously low on his hips, setting his erect member free from its bindings, through the front opening, vexing him with two probing pumps, feeling him take in a harsh gulp of air.

Without expecting any other invitation, Sakura flipped her long locks over her shoulder, gave him an enrapturing smile that promised pleasure and fulfilled fantasies and, enveloping the thick base of his engorged shaft, lowered her mouth onto him, until she felt the milking tip hitting the back of her throat.

He tasted and felt just as amazing as Sakura always remembered, so as soon as she made sure that she found a position to allow her to breathe and not choke, started to suck him ravenously, rolling her tongue occasionally over the pulsating tiny veins of his shaft and flicking it over its rosy bundle of nerves at the end, moaning at how his body reacted under her touch.

He was basically melting into her mouth, whenever she took him in as far as he could go, clamping him with her lips, to increase the friction. Sakura was no nun or a saint, as she was well aware of what she was doing, but orally pleasuring Sasuke was one of her dirty little secrets...among others.

The way she was feeling his hotness down her throat and the way he grew harder every time she pulled her head up, then lowering it back down, with ample moves made her had spin, turning her on.

Sasuke let the back of his head fall in between his shoulder blades, feeling his clenched eyes roll in pleasure, while he couldn't fight back the temptation to search for a skin contact with his hand, succeeding in unclasping her bra, spreading her full chest free for him to play with her body, massaging her breasts and pulling her nipples, as far as he could reach. "Fuck...y-you are fucking amazing..."

She ate him all until she covered him soaked in saliva and slick sperm, gleaming in the moonlight. Her stomach clenched in hunger, the moment she let go of the dripping in semen tip with a pop, eying him seductively. "Need anything?"

He gripped her chin and forced his tongue inside the moment she opened her mouth to taste his juices combined with her saliva. The mix between salty and sweet was maddening. She massaged his balls while he ravaged her mouth making him hard. She felt him poke her stomach while she leaned further into his lap.

He arched his neck, letting his head hang backwards, allowing her to take her time and suck him as much as she pleased, enjoying her heavenly velvet lips clamping around him and her tongue tasting every part she wished.

And she had ravenous desires and a great hand that moved frantically over the length, making up for the parts her mouth couldn't swallow.

The way she revealed in front of him when she eagerly lowered her chin, undulating all her torso to prolong the sucking and increase the power of her suction was throwing him over the age.

She was using a hand on his parted knee as support, occasionally gliding it along his thigh and it aroused him more. "Damn it...you are good!"

Of course, Sakura mentally agreed. She had much practice in giving him blowjobs after all. She lost the count of how much oral sex they had, especially on days she couldn't do it properly, but it was not something that held her back from making him feel good.

"I love the way you taste." She said in between her short breaks of air. She was panting from so much holding her breath, sweat drops rolling from her neck in the valley of her full breasts and her messy locks were unruly cascading down her shoulders, fluttering in the wind and her chin and lips were covered in fine tiny lines of mixed essences. Her emerald eyes rivaled sparking diamonds under the flicker of a candle bathed in lust and maze.

Oh dear Heavens, he felt his abdomen muscles throb like million pumps at the sight of her. Sakura was beyond gorgeous and the ocean behind her made infinity appear a tiny drop on the grass blade in the summer mornings.

She took over the landscape and Sasuke acknowledged his primal way to love her carnally and take her like an untamed demon, until she was going to not recognize the surroundings.

She licked his groins and abs after she pressed her lips at the base of his member, giving him a wet kiss, then gently lifted his member up, though it didn't come as a hard thing to do since it was standing erect, pointing proudly towards her, praising her for the attention she gave him, revealing his full of semen bouncing balls.

Sakura took a lick on the wrinkled elastic soft skin, relishing in the pulsating warmth. She paid much attention not to lose it and bit him like she grew desperate to do, because she knew it was a delicate hot spot.

But she took one ball and suckled on it, using the tip of her tongue to flicker over it while she took him into her mouth, pulling gently, making him entangle his fingers into her hair, pulling at it, panting and growling like a caged lion.

Sakura allowed herself a moment to inhale properly and steal a glance at the ravishing man she was having squirming under her touches and chanting her name.

His neck was deeply arched making his broad chest and lean toned shoulders ripple delightfully, looking two times bigger, his hands were pressed into the sand and his arms were spread on his sides like he was crucified and she could only see his regal sharp chin from that position because his head was resting backwards.

She grew wet and slick like an avocado fruit crept open at the sight of him. His splendor and beauty was unbearable. She grew so hungry of him.

Even revealed like vulnerable in front of her, so exposed, Sasuke radiated an intoxicating raw but calculated power that made her paralyzed in thrill. Like a dominating divinity in his natural element.

Sakura was covering his shaft into her kisses, while she spread her hands on his chest, leaving nails scratches along his cashmere pearl white skin.

She couldn't wait to have him inside her again...and again until she made sure he remained there forever. Her body felt incomplete without his warmth.

"Sakura..." She knew what he wanted from the moment she felt his index dragging the strap of her bra down her right shoulder, through the blouse she wore, so she quickly undressed of the expensive articles-his gift-of clothing she wore, griping the hem of her blouse and pulling it up her head, discarding them on the sand beside them, shuddering at the cool wind brushing her bare torso.

"Damn I miss summer." Sakura quickly resumed her previous position, fisting him and moving her hand up and down, trailing her tongue on his full of semen balls, taking one into her mouth, gently suckling him, while his hand roamed untamed from her mounds and ribs, under her skirt, following the curves of her firm ass, slipping his fingers in front of her panties, rubbing her folds. She was dripping wet and burning.

"Hn..." Sasuke couldn't argue with her. Their long sex rounds at night on the beach were something to look out for. He laughed like a crazy man at how her fiancé thought she was volunteering to the orphanage.

Sasuke knew that at the way she was moving her mouth on his manhood, he wouldn't be able to resist much. The agonizing clench on his lower abdomen and pulsating sensation on his testicles were a solid proof of his longing for release, but he wanted her to feel pleasure as well. "Enough." As far as he was concerned, only Sakura stimulating him was not fair for her.

She let go of him, licking her lower lip to wipe away her combined saliva with his semen, eying him confused. She couldn't have possibly thought she did something wrong, Sasuke read into her hazel darkened eyes. "Sasuk-"

"Turn around in all your fours." He urged her, slightly panting. She nodded once at him, getting the message. He was aware of what she wanted, though it didn't seem right to take such advantage of an intimate act that connected men and women. But it was her desire and he didn't judge.

Sakura did as she has been instructed, resting on her knees and planted her palms on the sand, knowing what she should expect.

And anticipation was killing her slowly, because all her fibers were calling for the fulfillment and hotness that his hard rock body provided.

Sasuke simply lifted the end of her long skirt above her waist, pulling down her lace thong, smirking at her incredibly aroused state. "Already so eager? Hm, Sakura?"

Sasuke felt his unfathomable onyx eyes lit at the fragrance of her soaked inner lips, glistening with her slick juices and fresh clean lingerie. Everything about her radiating authentic womanhood and it made him go insane for her. "Don't tease me Sasuke. I want you so bad."

"You say this but..."Sasuke lifted her ass up, holding her hips tightly towards him, with his nails pressed into her rounded bones, keeping her in place."...I want to hear you _scream_ it." He threatened darkly and huskily, while he exposed her intimate womanly parts to his hungry stare.

She was beyond perfection in his eyes and Sasuke couldn't help but trail his palm towards the places he would soon ravage, in a feather like touch, imprinting every part of her unblemished skin into his skull.

Sakura' s insides were quivering at the attention she got. She knew what he tried to say and what his hidden message was, deciphering his latent thoughts one by one, through the small gestures he did, and she just wanted to turn around and hug him.

It was what she never had, before he came into her life: care, longing, possessiveness, consideration, genuine attraction and unconditional love. Never once has Sasuke left her the impression that he was using her or toying with her.

Sakura discovered her natural charm as a woman through Sasuke. He was the only one that looked at her in a mature way and his gaze was not juvenile and lustful, like a teenager unable to hold his hormones on a leash.

His look held a noble refinement and he helped her discover her latent womanhood and enjoy an erotic unrestrained passion, that was carnal by nature, but amazingly exquisite through its meaning.

He held and touched her like she mattered and Sakura was discovering the shy Eve within her, because Sasuke was there to lead and witness her growth and no one could tell her she was beautiful like he did.

Like it was an universal truth and he was the reputed researcher who discovered her grace and turned it into a fact.

She grew to enjoy the charisma of a heel that gave a charming playfulness and sensuality of the ankles and she gained self confidence enough for her to dare to proudly wear vivid red on her usually pastel lips. Sasuke helped her cover the innocence with radiating eternal feminine and she was in cloud nine when he let his body do the praise.

Sakura never would have had imagined she would look forward to wear lingerie to lure a man and conjure the latent beast within him, but everything around Sasuke held another significance. Of course, his ardent sapphire black orbs beamed with honesty and love and it tore her mind in pieces with thirst for him.

From the timid obscure young lady and an aspiring medic, Sakura transformed into a woman and it was all thanks to a powerful man guarding her from the shadows. She knew he was always there and it gave her strength to fight. To constantly feel secure and needed, adored and cherished by someone was the most sensational thing ever.

She was not feeling lost anymore. If Sakura would have liked to do something spontaneous and crazy, like rendezvous him in the middle of the night, akin to the shy teenagers snooping to steal stolen kisses away from their parent's curious eyes, she could have had him with a simple call or message, never mind the late hour.

She even did it one or twice, when she felt that she would suffocate at home, with her mother's constant reproached tone and insults.

She called her secret lover at 3 am, when the streets were empty and the city lights were shut and asked him to meet in the park. She has escalated on the window and waited for him in a romantic scenery, under a willow tree. He was there five minutes later, though he never told her how he made it so fast.

And she didn't care ether, because a moment later, the stillness of the night found them trapped into each other's cuddle, kissing like all get out. And his smell never synthesized with the ones of the tilia better.

"Then make me shout it out loud how much I want you." She shut her emerald eyes and exhaled sharply once, when she felt the tip of a lean long finger pushed inside her small ass opening, curling around the elastic cartilage, stretching her from the inside. "Ah!"

"Patience honey, I want to feel you up more." Truth to be told, Sasuke could have spent his whole day just exploring her alluring body, to discover more secret spots he was not aware of, but he was aware of how uncomfortable it was at first, to accommodate him when he entered her ass, so he deliberately took his time to properly prepare her.

Even if she tried her best to hide it, Sakura still stiffened her shoulders when she tried to anticipate the moment and that nagged him. So he took his finger into his mouth to water it, then inserted it back into the small hole, taking advantage of the wetness of her core as well.

"Relax, either way it is going to be painful."

"No, you-" Sakura knew about his hesitation, but it was not something she didn't want and that was why she wanted to assure him he could take her in whatever position or way he wanted, but she chocked on her words, when he replaced his slim digit, with his much firm erect penis. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was not something new. It was mind blowing for both of them, she searched for it and he was giving it to her.

"Ohh!" The moment Sasuke found himself firmly planted inside her tight body, he allowed her a second to get used to his well endowed intrusion, then rocked back and forth, thrusting inside her, slowly but firmly, while she had her fingers circled under the sand. He almost came right there and then at how_ good_ she felt.

Sakura thought she was not going to be able to hold on her sanity, because of the way her mind had a shut down and her body felt like exploding, squirming and quivering under him.

There were sand crystals glowing on her pink hair and she was rubbing her breasts and nipples on the abrasive surface, starting to reciprocate and meet his pushes halfway. "Sasuke!"

"Damn you are..." Sasuke had problems in regulating his breaths, mentally trying to control himself and not burst inside her, until she came too. All his toned muscles were burning and he had rivulets of sweat leaking from his forehead, rolling down to his jaw.

He rocked her faster, hearing her small cries of pleasure, heaving tears of exhilaration in her foggy unfocused eyes. It was so great that it came as painful to withstand.

Sakura felt his hotness planted inside her up to her small back, tearing her innards and it was crazy. He filled her lower body completely with the richness of his well gifted asset.

In that very moment, Sakura felt like a bubble waiting to explode. She was beyond wet and her core was dripping milky essences immixing into the sand. She was imploring him brokenly to stop prolonging her agony.

An intense orgasm was building up into the pits of her abdomen, but she wanted to pull her hair at how much she needed him to be into another hole.

The more he moved in and out of her ass, the greater was the painful contraction of her inner walls. Her clit and folds were hardened beyond belief and she couldn't withstand it any longer.

"S-Sasuke...I beg you...fuck my..." As incredibly as it was, Sakura didn't quite like to voice out such words. It was another story when he was doing it. She just felt she lacked the skill and proper vocabulary and sexiness.

"Your…what? Say it, love." He glided into her faster, feeling his eyes bulge out of his skull at the immense friction with her passage, almost giving in to the battle and coming right on the spot. "Is this not enough?"

He was toying with her mind, because Sasuke could clearly see how her body poured all its nectar out of her, probably tormenting her and the poor lady was helplessly dragging her nails into the wet sand, digging small ditches like she wanted to escape from the overwhelming pressure, but at the same time she didn't. "Uhhhn...c'mon change...go inside me-"

He and his dirty talk were always throwing Sakura over the edge. It was one thing when he did it, but she was not that sensual, although he kept with provoking her. It was not her fault that only medical terms came to her mind.

"But I am inside you, Sakura. Or, would you possibly want me even _deeper_?" Sasuke did a harsh particular thrust until she felt him hit her back, making her slap her forehead down on the ground, fisting her hands.

"Ahhhh! N-no...just...fuck! I want you to enter my vagina, please!"

"Is that so? Well then...I already promised you I will do anything you want me to." He removed his shaft from her for a moment, pressing his chest on her back, gluing his jaw on her cheek, slipping a finger under her chin and kissing her hungrily taking whatever breath she had left, from her lungs.

From that position, she only managed to hold onto his longer ebony bangs, while their lips found themselves entangled into a feverous dance, as their tongues were perfectly communicating into a battle for dominance, where Sakura was the defeated party.

He was everywhere inside her, making his way in, forcefully, but not intrusively, slowly and silently filling her in.

In a blink of an eye, she found herself screaming his name upon his lips, when he entered her fluidly and swiftly, like a vigorous rapid river stream, rocking her hips with the usual ferocity and abandonment, making the burning need inside her stomach flash like a blizzard.

"Mmmm...S-Sasu..." She wanted to say something, anything she could to let him know how much she wanted what he did to her and how important his presence was, but he sucked the answer from the lips he was keeping trapped in between his own, rolling his tongue over her pearl set of small teeth, massaging her own with sharp strokes.

Sakura fisted her palm into the sand to keep herself as steady as she could, while her other was pulling his rich hair, not able to withstand the indescribable pleasure surging through her. He was so hot moving in and out of her and it just blew her mind.

"_SASUKE_!" Her ecstatic scream broke out of her sore throat, in the same rapid tempo as the rippling waves crushing on the shoreline, sealing her lover's name into the sharp cliffs and sparkling sand, over and over again, until the end of time.

Rolling milky sea foam brushed her fingertips, washing away the tiny particles of sand from her nails, cooling down the erratic pulse throbbing inside her wrists. She used her forearm as a cushion for her cheek, briefly closing her tired hazel eyes, inhaling the salty ocean breeze, letting it flood her out of breath burning lungs.

"...I love you...so damn much..." She chanted to him in between her tears, as a prayer that was going to reach, not only his ears, but the faint sparkling stars above as well.

She felt the rapture of his honey lips brushing her neck, pressing smooth unruly frenetic kisses, like the dreamy aimless fluttering of ladybirds and a strong hand winding her waist, lifting her up, just so he could snuck his hands under her knees and scooped her up, heading towards the sea. She vaguely noticed he has somehow, managed to get them both completely naked.

Sakura let her temple rest in the crock of his neck, lazily taking in the nature's sumptuous wonders, in the form of the two infinite worlds-sea and sky-so perfectly blending together, just like she and the raven haired man did every time they met.

She focused on listening to the simplest little miracles that the universe clearly provided, such the splash of water hitting Sasuke`s skin while he let their bodies slowly submerge and engulf their feet, or the solemn symphony of the wind stirring waves upon the crystal azure surface of the sea and it was magical, sumptuous and relaxing.

"Sasuke...it is cold..." Sakura observed when he turned her around into his arms, the moment water went up to his shoulders. She wasted no time in folding her hands around his neck and hooking her legs around his lean waist, nuzzling closer to the sole source of undying warmth around.

She felt his fingers dance on her sides, tickling her ribcage, making her giggle at the tremors he provoked. "Hn...then I suppose we should warm you up."

"You are burning...or so I feel. But I _love _it!" The pink haired lady tilted her head and parted her lips to cage his own, in a chaste loving kiss, moaning at the way he responding with slow, deep strokes of his own, cupping her jaw to keep her in a perfect angle for him to taste her.

"Mmmm..." There were still traces of her wild cherries and Shea butter lipstick decorating her silky lips and it drove Sasuke insane with need, urging him to love her and feel her on and on, satiating his need for her. Only for her. He wanted no other that the woman in his arms.

Sakura...his ethereal mermaid, who lulled him with her melodic ardent confessions and mild wine glass refined curves. She had him under her spellbound and he was willingly succumbing into her calling, answering her needs, no matter which they were.

Love, understanding, sex, money and power, Sasuke would unconditionally give them all to her, because he could and he wanted to.

The only requirement for it to happen...was for Sakura to accept them _willingly._ He would never force her into anything. That was for people like Sai. But he was _different_ than the rest.

In more than one way.

Because he was the figment of her ideal man. A secret desire she couldn't have and striven to accomplish. And that...was the moment when he answered her call.

The sole thing that kept her connected to that world and prevented her to fly and turn into a **white magnolia**, whose pure petals danced on the wings of a delicate breeze.

"I love the way you kiss me." Sakura told Sasuke in between their passionate caresses, mentally blaming her mortal condition for the need of air. She never wanted to break away from their lip lock. "How can you kiss me like that?"

It was crazy how sweet and velvety soft his thin lips were and the emerald eyed woman couldn't have any restrain when it came to pull the smooth flesh in between her teeth and eat his mouth, literary, like a hungry vampire princess.

Sakura was well aware of the occasionally bits of her canines down Sasuke`s lower lips that made small drops of hot blood taint the throbbing tissue when her kisses turned into something more primal and carnal, but it made her core dampen when she licked it and tasted his very life on her tongue. "Because I love you Sakura and you like it because you can feel it."

He gave her a deviously erotic smirk, making her cheeks flame as the orange and crimson crepuscule. He adored her wild feline attitude, like a deadly graceful lioness defending her territory. "Because I _allow _you to feel _me._"

Sasuke`s rich alluring sensual baritone voice sent Sakura reeling into bliss, and the subtle hint of selfish possessiveness and the seductive domination reverberating through his chest made her forest green eyes go vivid in need.

"Say it again. Say you love me Sasuke. I need to hear someone that doesn't scold me or judge me." Her quivery faint whisper got lost between the rapid waves washing their forms and the deserted beach.

Sasuke caressed her delicate cheek in a feather like elegant manner, with his thumb, kissing her forehead, then her both eyes, tracing the tip of his tongue along the fading damp lines of her salty tears, then her small nose, lastly kissing her mouth fully, slowly, barely moving his lips upon her own in ample strokes, feeling her shoulders tremble, like she wanted so much to cry in emotion, but she didn't want him to misunderstand.

"I love you, my angel. I will always love you and I am going to say it for as many times you want to hear it, even in your sleep."

_'Even when you die...and after that...you are going to be mine and no one elses.'_

An unreasonable thought, the product of her troubled mind, almost escaped Sakura's vocal chords when she sensed the genuine emotions into Sasuke`s answer, and that would have been to tell the sole living that ever told her she meant the world for him, to take the remaining steps towards the vast sea, until the water would have swallowed their forms completely, let the infinite horizon wash away their traces forever and die along with him.

She had a peace of mind and a blooming ravishing happiness enfolding its petals, like a daisy under the sun rays, making her heart fill with beaming light of love and completion and she wanted to die right now and imprint the memory forever, making sure it was going to follow her in the after life as well.

"Thank you. For loving me the way you do. How can I be so lucky to have you? I did nothing to deserve you, yet you are here whenever I want you and no one holds me like you do."

Sakura parted the soft damp locks in the rich color of ebony, rivaling the darkness surrounding them, away from Sasuke`s onyx eyes that she adored, marveling at his face. The moon was reflecting into the water and it made his sharp masculine features glow mysteriously. "No one ever looked at me like you do."

"It is because they don't deserve what they don't know how to cherish, Sakura." He leaned into her touch, caressing her cheek and massaging her neck, while she played into his hair, twirling his longer strands around her index, studying his face.

Sakura leaned in for another kiss, letting one hand slide down the lean planes of his pectoral muscles and shoulders, rotating her hips once, feeling the so familiar need for him grow longingly into the pits of her lower regions. "Please love me Sasuke."

He gave her a small nod, smirking knowingly at her, aiming at her neck, sucking on her pulse, while her palm went in between their glued bodies, holding his already hardened member that was rubbing inside her thigh, dragging her fingers along the foreskin, pumping him teasingly.

She felt a hand going on her ass, squeezing her hard, making her bit her lip to stop a moan. She arched her neck to give his expert tongue more access to roam freely.

"Hmmm..." The moment her thumb pressed on the tip of his manhood, feeling drops of his milky semen under her fingertip, Sakura lifted her body up, easily fighting the gravity, with the help of the water around, directing him in between her legs, aligning her core with the dripping in pre-cum head and without prolonging their needs further, dug her nails down his biceps and swallowed him in, lowering her body onto his hips, until she took all of him inside.

"Ah!" With all the rinse around, he was basically sliding in and out of her without any restraint, the only sensation getting in return being her inner muscles stretching to welcome him where he fitted.

"You set the peace." Sasuke growled at her menacingly deep, while his head disappeared underwater.

And the moment Sakura felt a hot mouth suckle her nipple, biting down her wrinkled areola and pulling the rosy bud, flicking his tongue over her breast, combined with the cold water slightly paralyzing her skin, she got the new definition of torturous pleasure.

"Sasuke..." She took a generous fist of his unbelievably silk slightly curled at the ends raven locks, shutting her eyes tight, moaning loudly at the friction between them, while she rode him at the content of her heart, feeling an immense pleasure flaming inside her core.

And she even found an unexpected angle while she grounded her hips harder onto his own, to help her rub her inner folds and swollen clit on the base of his member, where he was the thickest and it made her throw her head backwards in ecstasy.

"My God...ohh!" Sasuke smirked down at they was she was riding her orgasm, following the way her damp cherry blossom tresses were splashing on her small back, each time she pushed her full exposed chest into his mouth, fucking him at the content of her heart. Her body was trembling like a guitar's string, under the expert fingers of the player, in a new definition of inspiration and fascinating melodies.

Too bad she was too slick for him to feel any sort of friction, because Sasuke truly enjoyed the way her thick passage scraped his shaft, but he knew it was comfortable for her and her comfort mattered more than his dark fantasies. "I am no saint, though I love it when you beg."

"R-reciprocate...Sasuke..." She knew what she wanted him to do and that was for the onyx eyes Uchiha to meet her pumps halfway and thrust inside like she knew he was able to.

And he did just like that, locking her thighs around his arms, forcing her to lower her upper body down and rest her heels on his hips, bringing her womanhood higher and spreading her wider, hitting her better.

Her head almost sank into the water, but she uses her tight grip on him to bring it up and rest her forehead on his chest.

"Of course, love..." Sakura pressed her nails into Sasuke`s strong forearms, scratching his pale skin deep, trembling into his embrace, letting high pitched cries of rapture blend into his throaty growls, enjoying the sound of their frenetic bodies grinding together in all the hot places and the feel of their wet skin hitting madly under the water.

The effort they were putting in keeping balance and move faster was making the pleasure grow ten times more intense.

To feel the raven haired man under her touch, as simple as a timid brush of his high regal cheek bones or a hard passionate thrust straight to the hilt, hitting her sweet secret spot that only he was aware of, until he made her get dry of juices, was the most amazing thing for Sakura.

He always found a way to transform every precious moment together into a fairytale like encounter and the picturesque scenery with only their meandering steps imprinted on the soft cool sand and their figures getting lost in passion, surrounded by rolling rapid waves, was magical.

So magical that she almost fantasized about it as being part of a cruel _dream _that was meant to be gone along with the sunrise.

* * *

><p>'Then don't ever <em>wake up.' <em>A fading whisper silently suggested.

* * *

><p>Unlike many other times, Sasuke stopped playing into her hair or fondling her delicate rounded breasts and simply encircled her much smaller shoulders with his arms, hugging her tight to her body, resuming to only swing his hips harder, but slower, making love to her in the most intimate and meaningful way possible, and before he kissed her until he felt her try to inhale the very oxygen from his lungs, as the only life force existing at her disposal, he told her serenely: "Every part of this world I possess, it is yours to have, along with my every fiber, my only love."<p>

After what seemed like forever-not that time had any relevance when she was with Sasuke- she came agonizingly hard, in a rippling orgasm engulfing her senses, throwing her into a bottomless abyss of passion, lust, innate wanting and unbearable pleasure.

Feeling each particle of energy leaking out of her body, along with their combined essences, Sakura brought her chin on Sasuke`s shoulder, resting her head, while her arms found their way around his torso, embracing him.

Tiredness never felt so refreshing and mind blowing. "Don't!" She absolutely protested when he attempted to pull his flush member out of her, not ready to lose the contact.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then stay inside me...a little longer." She tightened her hug, feeling the barely there distance plaguing her mind. She would die without him, like a sun flower without light.

For her, Sasuke was like eating a dessert, knowing that the delicious taste would fade away when she would finish and she hated that. She wanted to feel him constantly, firmly planted inside her body and mind and he possessed the former.

Because he was always the object of her dreams. Each night when her eyelids shut, Sakura saw him. But Sasuke didn't mean to cause her discomfort, well aware that they were doing it often and more than once per day, and he has also witnessed her sometimes being sore, but she stubbornly longed for their lovemaking, assuring him that she was fine. "As much as you need."

A playful hand was lightly combing her cool damp hair in a relaxing manner, making Sakura tremble at the feeling.

She let butterfly kisses on the enchanting man's sculpted shoulders and neck, licking her lips to taste the salty marine drops of water on his sweaty skin and it was one of the most exquisite things she ever had.

For a spicy stoic male, Sasuke was amazingly sweet and soft, just like the combination she most loved.

Like the smooth texture of the frappe milky foam and she was an addict. She could even quit smoking, but Sakura couldn't give up on him and she would make sure she was not going to lose him, even if she had an arranged marriage, she would figure a way out without making it hard for anyone.

"I want to eat you alive, Sasuke."

"Hn. I will not stop you...though I might reciprocate." He provoked her, speaking low and sultry, just like he knew it turned her on, secretly enjoying the feel of her sloppy touches. He worn her out again, like usual, but it was her fault for being so stunning.

"That…if you can catch me!" Without further notice, Sakura pulled away from him and threw her body into the water, taking two strokes under to put some teasing distance between them, resurfacing in all her naked glory, like a mermaid, spreading sparkling drops of water, in the form of particles of crystal beaming under the moonlight, surrounding her body, laughing at the onyx eyed man, who was following her antics with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sasuke! Come and play! I bet I can escape you!" She challenged.

"You will _never_ escape me, Sakura." As agile and swiftly like a shark, Sasuke lunged forward, diving into the surrounding sea with his hands thrown in front of his head, swimming towards a giggling amused pink haired beauty.

Seeing him approach her fast, Sakura let out a short cry of thrill, feeling her racing heart shot up on her throat, fighting the adrenaline rush and headed towards the shore, where the water level was not that deep and she could feel the bottom under her feet. "Ah!"

Soon, the stillness of the night filled with their chasing game and Sakura was the leading soprano, because of her high pitched feminine voice.

For a moment, the Uchiha followed her bare frame undulating into the water, with her frame seeming to float, like a free spirit stepping on the veils of time. The moon's rays made her pearl skin glow in a blue hint.

Sakura was trying to get away from him like she was walking on the moon, the drops of water on her body sparkled ethereal blue, like a nimph defying universal facts that pushed the barrier of beauty, elegance and refinement to another level.

Sasuke took in the innocent curl of Sakura`s lips, melodically complementing her soft bell laugh, and the way she was batting her hands, like a butterfly spreading wings to flutter towards the azure, splashing water towards him, to try and keep the distance and her vitality and radiant exuberance sent sparks of longing feelings that he thought forgotten somewhere in the pits of his rejuvenated drumming heart.

"It is not fair, I can't swim like that!"

"I told you I will always find a way to you. You are not going to escape me." He disappeared underwater, catching her ankle, pulling her down, immediately encircling her waist with his arm, bringing her towards him. She didn't trash into his arm or fight to go up, because she knew she was safe with him.

They resurfaced immediately, with a firm push on the soft sand under his feet, both dripping wet, amused. Sakura blinked rapidly to remove the salty water from her eyes. "Whoa!"

"Hn...and here I thought you will be much more of a challenge." He replied arrogantly, but playfully. She threw her hands around hid neck, kissing him fully and passionately, giggling upon his lips, when she bit his lower lip to take back on what he proudly stated, making him grunt like a hurt puma. It was as sexier as he could get.

"You are so full of yourself."

"But you _love_ me nonetheless." He replied stroking her back and shoulders, tightening his embrace, stealing another chaste kiss from her. "Look."

He spun her around into his arms, bringing her back firmly secured onto his chest, forcing her to look in front of her.

Sakura brought her palms to cover her widely open mouth, united in a praying mode and her eyes filled with rapid tears, visibly moved. "Wow...this is...Sasuke, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

Along the shoreline, bioluminescent organisms were sparkling blue and green, in a magnificent spectrum of light and Sakura felt her soul dematerialize and float above the open sea.

They were radiating a powerful light, mirrored into the crystal water and it was like a divine aura emerging from the pits of the sea. It was breathtaking.

She let the back of her head lean under his chin, while Sasuke secured a hand around her chest and the other enveloping her tummy, while her pulse was thumping into her eardrums.

It was so magical, that she couldn't brush away the powerful feeling of supreme peace of mind and security that wrapped her soul. The moment was perfect, the surrounding place was coming to life like a page from a fairytale and the man she loved was covering her shoulders in kisses.

She got the world. Sasuke has collected all the precious moments since the beginning of time and placed them at her feet. "You knew!" She detached from his arms, pacing towards the sparkling blue, amazed. "Sasuke, you knew I will see this!"

He nodded once, heading towards her. She turned around to embrace him, while the beaming light surrounded their feet, making their silhouettes look like that belonged to the sea. "I love you." She whispered. "I love _you_ and I love _everything_ you show me."

He curled his index under her chin, kissing her eager lips. She let out a delighted exhale upon his lips, moaning contently, massaging his neck and shoulders. "Sakura-"

She took his breath away in another hungry kiss, while his palms cupped her cheeks, brushing away her tears. She was deeply moved, he knew and that was the reason why he brought her there to begin with.

She pulled apart deeply panting, looking straight into his eyes. His irises borrowed the dark blue light of the marine creatures, shining like diamonds. Her heart took a fast lap out of his chest at the sight of him.

He _smiled_ for her and it was astonishingly gorgeous. It was not one of his signature smirks, no, that was a pure manifest of unadulterated display of affection and it touched her soul with a divine flame.

He looked stunning and it was an understatement of his Godlike features. "Your smile...gorgeous! How can you be this...handsome?" She listed all the synonyms and idioms in her mind, but found none worth enough to give him credit.

His sharp features were serene and enveloped in an unusual light and his perfect set of pearl teeth gave him a noble aura. "I am nothing compared to you..._my _angel."

She pulled him into a tight hug, until she felt suffocated, looking at their entangled feet and the luminescent effect, until she couldn't withstand the cold wind grazing her bare skin, making her jaw clench. She wanted to live the moment forever.

"Let's go back." He placed a kiss at the top of her hear, rubbing her forearms.

She shook her head, rubbing her nose on his chest, in a tickling manner. "No!"

"You are freezing."

"I am fine." She heard him chuckle deep at her quivery voice.

He lifted her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style back to the beach, while she threw continuous glances over his shoulder at the rippling waves and bioluminescent animals. "Sasukeee...I don't want to leave."

Sasuke lowered them both on the sand, resting on their sides, she immediately nuzzling close to him, entangling their legs together, resting her head on his shoulder, stroking his damp hair. It was still feather like, rich and the ebony color only added to the mystery. "Then don't leave. Come with me."

* * *

><p>"His mother set the date of our wedding. I am supposed to become his wife in March or April."<p>

"I will _not_ allow it happen."

"We moved together yesterday. Or I should say...he got all my things moved to his house, without announcing me beforehand. My mother partaken into this."

"Sakura-"

"We don't sleep into the same room."

"It is the same thing. You are there with him and you know what he is capable of. You are not safe."

"He is not going to touch me again, I won't let him. I promise."

"Break up with him and be with me. Come live with me."

"I want to, I swear to God I do, but I don't want you or my mother to have problems. I will figure something out, there has to be a way out without much hurt and effort."

"What if it doesn't go as you wish? In four months, you will be _his._" He gritted his teeth. "And I will lose you...forever."

"No!" Dread escaladed along her spine. She tightened her embrace around his neck, kissing his jaw and cheek, tasting the cold drops of saline water on his skin.

"No, you are not going to lose me! I don't want to!"

"Then make a choice until is too late."

"You have to trust me, Sasuke, for I am going to find a way out. Have patience and wait for me."

"I am patient, Sakura. But it is you that _run out _of time."

"I know...but just for ten more minutes...hold me. And love me. I need this strength to return to that house. Please."

She closed her eyes, kissing his throat, feeling him run his palm along her back, down her ass, them coming in between them to caress her slim waist and lean stomach, descending to her thigh, in a soothing comforting manner.

She relaxed into his touch, enjoying every second she had left into his arms. He smelt like love, ocean and fire.

Sakura knew that she was drowning in salty waters.

"I love you." It was her message in a bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura. You came earlier. Why the rush?" The brunette receptionist and nurse was tiredly sipping her morning coffee, when she has been approached by an equally exhausted pink haired aspiring medic.<p>

She gave her a genuine small smile and offered her the cup. Sakura adored coffee just as much, because it went well with the cigarettes.

"Hello, Shizune. No reason, I just feel eager to do my job and take a high grade."

"I see. A difficult week? How is your fiancé?"

"Kind of. I…have failed an important exam and I need something to keep me busy from getting depressed. Sai is...doing his job, I guess. He has an important upcoming exhibition and you know he likes to work hard."

"Well, he could have taken a break and do something sweet to uplift your blue mood. Come. I have something you will like."

"Sushi or ravioli?" Sakura teased, following Shizune towards the elevator.

"Hehe, no, unfortunately. But thank you for increasing my appetite. Today's menu doesn't look too promising. This was Dr. Orochimaru's idea. He told me to give you something more fitting for such a kind lady like you."

"You mean, for one that has hallucinations. He thinks I have mental problems."

"Don't exaggerate, he doesn't think you are crazy. He only said you were constantly coming here to help and you should do something more relaxing."

"It is the same thing, only it is more polite if you put it like that."

"Why all the negativism so suddenly? It is not like you to be so down. We are here."

"I have one of those...days. Where are we?" Sakura realized they were in the Oncology section, where usually, only residents had full access. She has only been there twice, for minor tasks. They were in front of a shut door, at the end of the hall.

Shizune handed here a blue file, with some papers that had blank spaces to complete. "Here. You will need these files to fill in for your practice." She opened the door without further notice, getting inside, with Sakura right behind her. "How are my favorite patients today? I brought someone to keep you company."

Shizune addressed to the children playing inside in a soft honey voice, her black eyes eying them lovingly. At least, that was how it looked. Sakura recognized the stare as being the closest to pity. Were they all patients, she wondered.

There were only ten smaller than normal hospital beds, with many computers and IVs attached and many kids, both girls and boys, all clad in pajamas, roaming around the room.

She came to stand beside Shizune, who caught their attention immediately, by pointing to the beautiful elegant visitor. "This...is Sakura. She is going to stay with you today. And you can even make her read stories, I am sure she has more patience than me. Say hello!"

"Hello, Sakura!" They all replied the best they could, with their bell like voices, melting Sakura's heart.

She absolutely adored children and she couldn't wait to have her own family. She secretly craved for a girl, to grow and educate like a princess. Her smile rivaled the morning sunshine emerging from the sea, in August.

"Hey everyone...nice to meet you all. My, you are all lovely!" She declared happily. "And cute, just like angels!" She confessed, crossing her arms into her lap, bending her knees to be on their level. They didn't look more than 10 years old.

"Will you read us a story, Sakura?" One boy holding a giant robot, with big puppy eyes approached her.

"We are having a tea party!" A girl happily announced from the other side of the hospital room, combing a doll's, who was akin to her twin sister, curly hair.

She felt someone coming to hold her hand and she cast her emerald enchanted eyes towards a probably four or five years old boy, with a purple knotted child beanie and a plush panda bear into his grip. "My Teddy Bear likes you."

"I love the hair, you are like fairies! Do you have wings?"

"They are absolutely adorable, Shizune." Sakura whispered to the equally joyful nurse, she nodding once in agreement. "Tell Dr. Orochimaru I said thanks."

"Yes, they are. They are all orphans." She whispered back, smiling down at the kids who seemed to be fascinated by Sakura.

"They all have severe types of cancer. No one comes to visit them. Me and the other nurses are busy and barely have time. Just spend some time with them, I know you like children and they like you too."

She felt heart tore into half. Sakura did her best to hold the pool inside her eyes back from flooding, the first moment she realized that they were all hairless and pale. "Oh...this is awful. Don't worry, I will look after them."

"Do that. Take your time and don't let them tire you too much. They are very ill but sometimes they can get very energetic."

"When you are friends with Naruto, my childhood friend, no one can be more agitated than him." She declared solemnly, making Shizune giggle. She knew the blonde as being Sakura's friend. He sometimes came to nag her or walk to University together. That would be an interesting internist to see.

"Haha, ok dear. Good luck. If you need something, I will be downstairs, smiling at people and doing my best not to fall asleep."

"Take it easy, Shizune. I will come and check on you later." As soon as Shizune left the room, the little wonders had Sakura's unfaltering attention.

"So? What do you have in mind?" She couldn't wait to play with them. Orochimaru has been wise to let her spend time with the kids, leisurely, at the same time, completing her classes.

"Read us a story!"

"Yes, please, we want to hear it!"

"No one comes to tell us stories."

"With beautiful princesses and brave knights!"

Taking a pretty tick colorful book, from one of the beds that was closer to her, Sakura took a seat on the white mattress, with a bunch of impatient kids surrounding her feet. She felt like a teacher with her class. "Ok." Emerald eyes did a quick scan over the table of contents, flipping the pages, until she came across her all time favorite tale. "Let's see. Do you like Cinderella?"

"Yeeees!" Was the general reaction. She has seen some comically brooding boys, who were probably looking forward to an action oriented plot, but maybe she should chose another one after Cinderella.

"So, Cinderella it is." Sakura decided, wetting her lips, starting to read. She did her best to put emotions into her way of describing, just to stir their interest more and captivate the audience...like her grandma used to do in the past. "Once upon a time, there lived a ..."

The children were all giggles, 'wows' and cheers, when there was a more meaningful key point of the story, but they couldn't have predicted what crossed Sakura's mind at the moment.

The more her eyes absorbed the meaningful words and the storyline unfolded in front of her eyes, the more she was reminded of _him_.

Rebel locks that rivaled a Friesian horse's rich mane in beauty and softness, big black olive orbs, framed by long eyelashes, marble unblemished complexion and a proud chiseled chest, even the Prince Charming was his perfect replica, in the story.

Unconsciously, her body reacted to the image of him. "Look! Sakura's cheeks turned red like Cinderella's!" One of the closest to her girl, with light green eyes, pointed a small dinger towards a blushing pink haired ashamed lady.

"Hehehe!" Soft giggles filled the depressing background, the pungent smell of anesthetic and chlorine forgotten for a moment. And Sakura found herself laughing along.

"Sakula, do you believe in plincesses and failies?" The cutest amber eyed girl Sakura has ever seen asked boldly. She couldn't help but take her much smaller hands into her own, brushing the tip of her nose on the girl's one, playfully, tickling her.

She supposed it was still all right for her to get cozy with them, since Shizune has not instructed her to wear masks or keep a safe distance. They were not in the ER.

"Well...I believe in things called love and friendship."

She told her truthfully, the kid nodding once, twirling one rosy longer lock cascading over Sakura's shoulder, around her fingers. Her exotic looks helped her win hearts and she was popular among the children for her innocent appearance.

"What about the dragons and kings?" One boy challenged, crossing his arms in front of his hest, with a serious look on his face. _'A politician'_ she inwardly smirked at him.

"Do you like them?"

"Yes! One day, I will be a brave knight and I will have a shiny armor and a sharp sword to protect my kingdom!"

"I think you are very cute and courageous. Just like a knight."

"You folgot the holse!" A much younger one argued with him, stomping his heel on the ground. Friends or rivals?

"I want to be a mermaid, like Ariel! And then I will comb my long hair all day and wear beautiful necklaces and sing!" Another girl who was slightly older than them, flailed her hands up in the air, doing a spin, dreamy.

"Do you like to sing?"

"Dr. Kabuto says I have a beautiful voice. And father Asuma lets me sing carols on Christmas at the chapel!"

"Wonderful, dear. I wish I could sing too, but I am tone deaf and my voice is like a donkey's." It was one embarrassing truth. One day, her two insane friends talked her into going to karaoke.

After many threatens with spreading childhood photos with her online, she went up the stage and performed Titanic's trademark song. It was so horrible that the bartender gave them three rounds of drinks for free and the manager returned the money they paid for the entrance. It was beyond humiliating.

"Will you come and see me perform this year?"

Darting her jade eyes on the file resting beside her, Sakura has been forced to say a white lie, because the kid has barely had a month to live at most. Leukemia. "O-Of course, honey. I will be there."

"Sakura, do you believe in fairytales?" A voice she hasn't heard until then caught Sakura's attention, towards the last of the beds, from the window. Her heartbeat intensified at the sight of an angelic golden haired girl, resting under the blankets, eying her serenely.

She _knew_ her, it was the girl from the cemetery! She couldn't believe her eyes, how was it possible for her to be there? She looked fine, happy, carefree- "I do." Sakura professionally covered the messy thoughts mixing into her brain, like a ravaging hurricane.

"And magic? Do you believe in magic?" The blonde girl pressed.

"Magic? I prefer to think of them as miracles."

"What about destiny? Do you believe I can change my destiny?" Sakura couldn't resist the urge to stand up and head towards the girl, taking a sit on the chair beside her bed, while the other kids were arguing over the next game they should play. The first thing that crossed the rosette's mind, was how stunning the girl was.

She, looked older, more mature, lucid over the reason while she was there and somehow...accepting her fate. But there was some unusual gleam of her ocean colored clear eyes that made her look...more special.

"I think everyone could do it with a lot of hardworking and perseverance."

"So...if I have faith and I never give up, will I be able to get off the bed and play along with the other children?"

Was she paralyzed? Or was she also a cancer suffering patient, like the others? Sakura couldn't have possibly checked her file, it would look rude. "I believe you can overcome any obstacle, if you want."

"Even _death_?"

"You are still too young to think about such things."

She briefly lowered her gaze onto her chest, looking very disappointed. Sakura felt like hugging her tight and never let go. Why did they have to suffer so much? What capital sin have they committed to be damned with such a cruel fate, Sakura rhetorically asked. "Doctor said that I don't have much to-"

"Miss Sakura, come and play with us. Let's make a big circle!" Her speech has been interrupted by a crowd that was sprinting towards her.

"Only if you don't make me sing."

"We will sing for you!"

"And you will listen to us!"

Without any further notice, they made a big circle in the middle of the room, holding hands, moving in slow motion, chanting the lyrics of what should have been a child's traditional song.

Only...it was not exactly the case. Sakura was not sure why, but the apparently harmless melody had a hidden message she deciphered without dwelling too much on it and it was about...the words were all about asking for forgiveness, diseases, mourns, white flowers and...plague?!

A cold shiver washed her all system, like a violent electrical discharge, that knocked the wind out of Sakura'a lungs. She has been hit by a wave of queasiness and she was amazed she didn't throw up right that instant. Instead, she attempted to stand up and go stop them, but the cerulean eyed girl was holding her hand, preventing her to leave her side.

The song...the more the circle spun, the more it sounded like...it was like a _prayer,_ realization hit her hard. A prayer the priest said to someone that was about to die, to help the soul find light and cross over.

She was panicking, her pulse has increased tenfold and her heart threatened to jump out of her ribcage. In a nutshell, she felt like hyperventilating and she has suddenly been shot by a rippling claustrophobic sensation.

"What, wait this is not-" She felt her vision fog and she attempted to remove her hand from the blonde girl's one, without success, as if the child knew she would not be able to stand.

Her head flew on her temple and she stumbled backwards, until the back of her knees hit the edge of the closest hospital bed and the last thing Sakura has been aware of before she lost consciousness, were the girl's desperate please.

"Tell him not to let me lose way again."

* * *

><p><strong>VI.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sakura? Are you awake? Talk to me."<p>

Someone was calling her name, but her blurred vision prevented her from seeing the worried owner. Her head felt like a ticking bomb.

"Sakura, can you hear me?"

"...y-yes..."

"Are you...oh, thanks God!"

"Who-"

"You have scared me to death!" A foggy brunette spot...white complexion, equally jet eyes hovering down on her...

"S-Shizune...? Damn...my head hurts and I am dizzy!"

"Take it easy, you will be fine."

"Shizune...what happened?"

"This is what I would like to know as well. Don't move, I have put you on IV."

"Wh-" That would explain the strange stinging sensation on her arm and the local feeling of paralyzed area. Her vein was throbbing. She hated needles and shots in general.

"Vitamins. I came to check on you and I saw you lying limp on the bed. At first, you look like you were sleeping, then I checked on your forehead and you were sweating and your body was boiling."

"A sudden stroke?" The pinkette rested the back of her palm on her cooled forehead, blinking rapidly.

"Most likely exhaustion."

Slowly, but surely, her vision cleared, but the pulsating temples wouldn't cease away. She has been reminded of her last memory before she fainted and million ideas shot through her skull like puncturing drops drumming down the window. "The kids...where are they?"

"It is lunch time. They liked you a lot. You should come and play with them again if you have time."

"I loved them too." Sakura let her head loll on the white pillow, casually following the clear cool liquid of the IV flowing through the transparent tube. "her, especially."

Shizune, who was checking on the IV, taking down notes based on her observations, lifted a curious eyebrow at the pink haired aspiring doctor. "Her? Who?"

"-the blonde one, with azure eyes. The beautiful girl that is older. She is very special."

"Mary." Shizune explained. "She is an orphan. Her parents died in a car crash four years ago and she was the sole survivor. No other living relatives whatsoever. It has been two years ago since she has been first hospitalized."

"Also cancer? What type?"

"Brain tumor. Though it is in its final stage. Cancer has destroyed most of her glial cells and synapses. The oncologist gave her two or three more weeks, depending on her body response to medicine and cobalt therapy."

Shizune left a hand to rest on her hip, softening her gaze at the thought of a little innocent child as Mary having to suffer the harsh treatment and the after effects of the cobalt therapy. The still intact tresses decorating her scalp was a miracle among the oncologists.

Sakura felt her heart sink down in pity, like a part of her soul has been ripped off her person. Children were not allowed to suffer in her opinion. They had to have color in their cheeks and bright eyes, not an uncertain future. "Dear God..."

"This is as much as they can do for her. For the others as well."

Something in Shizune's declaration of acceptance in front of the imminent fate trigger Sakura's logic, who reacted in a blink. "B-But she looked...fine when I have seen her yesterday."

"...what do you mean you saw her?"

"At the cemetery. I visited my grandma and I saw her there, placing flowers on the graves, along with other children. She looked happy...lively...and her eyes were glowing of life force. She didn't look ill. Although, she smiled at me then just as sudden she turned around and run away."

"I am afraid this is not possible, Sakura, Mary hasn't left the hospital's yard since the last Christmas and she is in no condition to do that, especially unsupervised."

Sakura felt a cold shiver descend down her column, shaking her head once, emerald orbs reeling confusion. "Shizune, I swear I am not crazy, she was there!"

"You have probably mistaken her for someone else."

"No! I would have recognized her. You should have heard what she told me before everything went blank...it was-"

"She does it from time to time. She surprises us as well, albeit she is a sensible and talented kid. You should see her diary, it is full of short stories and poems. Some of them are really good. You should ask her to show them to you...someday. Especially the ones from her visions trips."

"Visions? What do you mean by that?"

"Well she has these dreams and moments when she speaks vaguely about things we can't understand, like she is ready to go and someone is expecting her, or she is afraid not to get lost. Sometimes she would even address to an invisible audience."

"You are kidding!" Nevertheless, the image of the child Mary, running carefree, with pure flowers in her hands, praying for the other tormented soul's blessing, was torn from the image of Eden Garden, in all its picturesque glory and definitely had an ethereal touch into it , that might have determined one who has witnessed her to reconsider the fine line between palpable and spiritual.

"It is no big deal. Orochimaru and the surgeon that deals with her case say that it is because of the tumor covering her hemispheres almost entirely. Her brain is not able to differentiate the dreams from reality, so it is just a repercussion of her illness."

"I see. That would explain a lot. Poor girl..."

"Well, that if you would not believe what the priest says."

"The priest?" Religion has always been a subject Sakura has never excelled.

"From the chapel. He spends more time with the kids. You know, telling stories about Jesus and God or giving them sweets."

"And? What does he say-?" Folkloric beliefs were either not among Sakura's convictions. She was a future medic, so scientific explanations were her area of expertise. Unconventional and supernatural were not her 'weapons'. "-about her...dreams?"

"That her soul entered the stage of purification and she is about to...you know...cross over. I am not a religious parson, but it is something along the lines of the stages of death and the levels of the conscience. Though, you don't have to be a psyche to realize she doesn't have much to live."

"...do you believe in-"

"This stuff? Who knows, it just creeps me out, so I try not to dwell on that too much. We are in a hospital. We _are _surrounded by death. I try to say among the livings, you know?"

"...I see...I don't want those kids to suffer. I would like to do something to help."

"Hey, don't worry, you are going to be a great surgeon like Tsunade and find a cure. Speaking of which, she left me this receipt to give you. Some vitamins, supplements and nutrients. There is nothing wrong to you, but you are over exhausting yourself. Try and rest more, eat properly and do not stress."

"Thank you. How long will I sit like this?" She was already regaining the blush on her pale cheeks and Sakura guessed it was due to the strong medicine. She should pay attention to the driving part, tough. Her reflexes were less accurate.

"An hour, at most. Then a nurse is going to come and remove the IV and you can go home and rest."

"I am afraid I cannot do this. I have a course to attend on the evening. It is important and I don't want to miss the explanations."

"Don't push it. You are still weak. That, if you don't want another episode like this to happen again."

"I will be fine."

"Good. Then I will take my leave. I have to go downstairs and smile at brooding people, until my boss comes and starts to talk about a transfer to the morgue. Spending all day beside Kabuto and his corpses? No thanks, it will ruin my chances to find a man."

Sakura winked knowingly at the young nurse. She has been giving the handsome brilliant legist a lot of attention lately, which passed unnoticed by Dr. Yakushi. Shizune should have been bolder. "Hehe, who knows where love will find you."

"True that. See you later."

"Say Dr. Senju I have said thanks."

An hour passed in a blur, considering the fact that Sakura' thoughts were all drifting to the blonde angelic girl and their strange encounter. Somehow, the acknowledge of her being in the verge of death made Sakura reconsider her vision of the unavoidable fate.

What was her vision upon the death, she wondered. Sakura was not a person close to the holly manifestations, she, only accepting the presence of the divinity as a supreme universal force, existing even before the beginning of time, but without philosophical or religious considerations.

Tough it bothered her the way the brunette middle aged nurse kept on throwing funny glances at her, when she came to remove the large needle from her vein. Even her goodbye seemed a little bit forced.

Heading downstairs towards her locker, Sakura realized that the woman has heard of her latest experiences and, jus like in Mary's case, she considered her crazy.

And maybe stress has affected her in more that one way, due to the moment when Sakura removed her white medical lab coat and attempted to twist the lock, she realized that she has mistaken the combination.

"What the-" She tried again, mentally repeating the password she used to her all lockers and internet passwords, without hearing the familiar 'click' of the metal door opening. "I can't believe it..." She tried once again, with another password, with the same failed result.

She started to panic, because in an hour she had to be at University. Quickly, Sakura checked for it on her phone, thinking that she might have written it down in case she forgot it, but she found no such note.

"Ah damn it..." She crossed her fingers through her messy hair, feeling lost all of sudden and extremely angry.

And after two more failures, during which she probed everything from bumping her fist on the locker deluding herself that action movies held some sort of hidden truth, she gave up and called for the janitor.

The elder man was fidgeting with the amount of keys he had, muttering about how the young generation should be more responsible.

"Age...you kids should stop daydreaming."

"I am very sorry, Mister. I don't know how it happened."

She had her eyes glued to the lock, trying in vain to understand what could have went wrong. "I am not that silly."

"Sure thing. Here. Pay more attention next time."

"I will."

She shook her head in disbelief at how much stupid she could get. A small smile crept upon her lips when she took away a small cartoon bag from the troublesome locker, closing it after she reset the password, heading towards the hospital's back yard.

There was a little friend which was always happy to see her whenever she came and she has brought it a delicious bone. Yeah, she somehow managed to slip it into her purse the day before. Better make the best of Sai's outrageous family dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>The next moment, Sakura was in the back yard of the hospital, with a wide anticipating smile on her face, still feeling slightly dizzy, heading towards a cage, calling for her favorite pet's name.<p>

"Micky? Here boy, I have brought you something good." She approached the red painted house miniature, seeing a wet nose emerging from the inside, sniffing.

She knew the once stray dog since it was a puppy, and he was very fond of her and the hospital personnel. Nurses and sometimes doctors would come and pet him when they had a break or went outside to smoke. The dog was friendly and playful.

"Oh, there you are!" Sakura told in her soft joyful characteristic manner, approaching him to pet his head.

But when she tried to do so, the dog started to trash out of his leash, bark at her, loudly, showing her his strong canines, fiercely rejecting her presence. Her green garnet eyes grew afraid. "Micky…what happened?"

Sakura attempted to slowly get close to the dog, again, but he tried to jump on her, the only think preventing him from tearing her apart, being the small leash keeping him in place, looking unleashed. Out of reflex, Sakura stumbled two steps back, almost tripping on the stairs. "Why-"

"He doesn't recognize you." A quivering low voice that made the tiny hair down her flexed spine erect, made Sakura's heart take a lap to the Moon and back. She spun around at the speed of light, with a shaky hand placed on her rising and falling chest, meeting the owner.

It was the beggar elder she has been one step away from sending to the other side. What was she doing there? "It is probably because he is cold or hungry. He knows my scent."

"But you smell different." The old woman spoke as cryptically and smooth as the first time.

Her pose was not servile and her back was too lean to be considered a tramp. She was scary and unusual, Sakura decided. And she made not attempt to approach her. She stood rooted in place, with her palms resting on the cane she had planted on the ground, eying her keenly.

"...I have changed my **perfume** recently." Sakura has offered the dog her opened palm, attempting to approach him once more, when the old woman's words have prevented her from petting the dog.

"Don't try to touch him. You are confusing him."

"B-But why? Is he afraid of me? Is he sick?"

"He can feel your touch...but he cannot see your _face_." Something about her eyes...they had an unsteady light that sent alarming messages to the emerald eyed lady's brain, warning her about an upcoming danger. It was a feeling she could not describe.

"Wha-"

"Someone died."

Sakura tilted her head to look over the beggar's shoulder, following the direction of the chapel's opened door.

Distinctive familiar noises, such as mourns, prayers and the church's bell filled the yard. "He reacts like this whenever there is a funeral. Like he is grieving." The dog looked alarmed and his barks have suddenly became uneven.

"He is not grieving, he is showing the right path...to the ones that lost it."

No, Sakura had no restraint to openly admit she found the elder senile, probably because of her poor state, but she was not an ordinary mental deranged person. Just like Mary. She didn't do the right connection at that time. "I-I...how come you are here as well, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It wants to be petted." She ignored Sakura's sharp question, trying another approach.

Sakura averted her eyes from the coffin people were carrying out of the chapel, to the suddenly growing docile animal. It looked serene and friendly, like nothing happened. "But...dead ones don't pet animals, because this is impossible. Once their hearts stop beating, their neural activity-"

"Not if their hands are cold."

She snorted once, dropping the rest of the food she has brought down in front of the dog, standing up. The elder was rambling. "This is absurd. No departed one has warm hands, once their blood..."

"That if...they are not trapped in _between_ the worlds."

"You are c-crazy."

"You still don't have a coin."

Almost like she has answered an inner call, Sakura searched for her wallet, trying to assure herself that she was dealing with an unfortunate human being, that society turned into a lunatic and threw her into loneliness. But her forest green eyes flew open. No cash, only credit cards. "How-"

"It is over." She pointed out to the funeral procession leaving the church.

A middle aged nurse emerged from the chapel, probably bring a relative or a family friend, folding her blue medical coat tightly around her petite lean frame, rubbing her hands together, probably to get warm.

When she passed the two unresponsive women, Sakura saw the elder repeating the same question to the almond haired nurse. The young lady searched into her pockets absentmindedly, pulling out two coins of a low value, taking her leave.

"Thank you, Miss."

Sakura took in the scene, skeptically, as the elder bowed her head once, content with how much she got, immediately tapping her cane twice on the ground.

The brown haired lady passed Sakura saluting her-she recognized her as a pediatric resident doctor-coughing once, entering the hospital.

A wet abrasive tongue was brushing the stunned pink haired girl's fingertips and she realized the dog was thanking her for the food, in his own way. She realized her hands were warm all of sudden...and the mysterious beggar elder was nowhere in sight.

"Damn that was freaking weird. That woman is like a walking horror scenario." Sakura quickly wasted no more minutes in there, realizing how late she was for her course. That teacher had no mercy and his attendance meant half of their grade.

* * *

><p>Sakura would probably not going to find out that, during the night, the chestnut haired medic went into cardiac arrest.<p>

At first hour in the morning, she has already been _dead_.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"You tried to warn her." His eyes had nothing left from the usual mystery black sapphire, for they bleed crimson, like an imperial crepuscule, surging the velvet sky at dawn and his wolf intense glance turned blazing primal, as his self untied of its bindings.<p>

The much older beggar paused her steps for a brief, prompting her frame into the cane, with her intertwined fingers upon the winding sculpted mahogany snake, with red ruby eyes, coming face to face to the owner of the hard steel voice.

He was prompting his imposing frame on his shiny metallic car, looking into her eyes, being gorgeous beyond words, but deadly before temptation and he knew no relevance of the word 'afraid'.

"I am merely doing my job. Like all of us."

His unfathomable pupils were flickering like Athenian torches of victory, but did not lose the seductive beauty of his elegant gestures and it was that superiority _they _all recognized and bowed in front of, as it was given to him by the Divinity. "Your duty is to make sure they don't come to me unprepared. Make sure you do not forget this…_Koharu_."

"It is you that do not follow your mission, Sasuke-_sama_. You grew attached." She showed him a set of rotten teeth, not getting intimidated.

She has seen too much and heard many unspoken terrors to give in to the lucidity of dread the man's in front of her lifted regal nose was expressing.

"Not her."

"This is not for you to decide. Destiny is the Governor if their fate. Then...they are at God's mercy. You know the price of trying to interfere."

An unruly wind was waltzing through his signature fluttering raven locks, bushing the corner of his pressed together lips.

There was not a single wrinkle or pulled facial muscle to betray his inner thoughts, and , a lavender aura mildly kissing his breathtaking features, made him look like he was, both smiling and not. "She comes to me willingly. I am giving her what she wants."

"Because you are showing her an illusion. You are _fooling _her with something she _cannot _have_._" She was aware of the game. Of the dream. IT always started the same, they both were well aware.

His deep voice was void of inflexions and it was as cold as the sharp blade of a skate grazing the ice. "She...is mine."

"Her soul lingers. She doubts her decisions."

"The last word...belongs to me."

"Unlike the others, you have been granted a higher position and you are _abusing _your powers, but you are challenging odds." She let her pinky point towards him, lifting an eyebrow. His black sapphire immeasurable gaze revealed nothing.

"Mind your own business. There is another one coming." Sasuke changed the topic vaguely, as soon as he caught the sight of two women seeking for his hand.

Koharu's stare remained undaunted, trying once more. They risked a lot. Both of them. The wind grew still. "Cherry blossoms only bloom in spring. Remember."

"So do white magnolias."

"You still have time to reconsider your impulsive decision."

"I do nothing on a whim" All the vivid tokens of life support faded from the godly body he kept unrevealed under the glamorous clothes he wore and long wool coat, in the same shade as his raven hair, and his immortal unmistakable coldness and lucidity grew tangible with every blink of his eyes.

Like a broken clock, whose only reminisce of passing time were the tiny spider webs in between the frozen gold swings, his energy radiated from him.

"This world starts to not recognize her face anymore...Sasuke…sama." She turned her hunch back on him, heading in the opposite direction. The wind carried her last words to the recipient.

"Good. Because I will remember her...for eternity."

"She is going to suffer...for eternity. And then...your heart will crumble, along with hers."

'_Even though you are trying to __rescue__ her'_

* * *

><p><strong>VII.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"I am home. Sai?" Sakura threw her shoes somewhere in the hall, beat tired from her long courses, calling for her fiancé. She mentally prayed for him to not be home, so she could totally relax, but she got no answer.<p>

Curiously, Sakura went upstairs in the attic where Sai was usually trapped in his creations, living inside his own fantasy where she was not welcomed.

"Are you here?" She cautiously approached the partly opened small door, hearing grunts and muffled moans. Sakura grew alert in an instant, tiptoeing towards the crept opened entrance and took a peek at whatever was going on inside, freezing in shock…for a moment.

Sai was indeed there, but the reason why he didn't answer her call, was because he was _not_ alone.

The nude model that was supposed to help him finish his portrait, was keeping him company and what a company she was.

The blue haired woman, a woman she hasn't seen before, was sitting on the large desk, completely naked, with her legs wide open, while her fiancé was keeping her tights tightly in place, thrusting inside her like an animal.

Quickly, but silently, Sakura shut the door inconspicuously, feeling a bloom of happiness at the thought that destiny was giving her another chance.

She smirked at the irony of it, heading downstairs to let Ino know about what she has just found out. She owned her a good gossip. Then Sasuke would have to find out as well.

Her fiancé thought he was very smart for fucking his supposed nude model in the attic, senseless, unaware of another presence in the house, while she was having sex with his future sponsor behind his back.

If Eve has been forbidden to ever cross the Eden's gate, maybe she had a salvation before she met a torturous fate, being chased away from God's realm and be a wandered without a destination for eternity, if she was to have been offered the chance to redemption through the universal much stronger force that binds everything together, in the form of _LOVE_.

It was easy foe Sakura to imagine a future with Sasuke, for it was as natural as wanting him, as well as it was obscure foe her to envision a future with Sai.

Her fiancé was a sudden occurrence, a perturbing factor in her normal daily routine, which life threw at her to test how great her resolve to find undying love and fight for it was.

Life was a funny thing, Sakura has decided, but she didn't care whether Sai was cheating on her or not. Truth to be told, it only played in her favor. She has just found a way out.

_/Why are we doing this…things we don't want to?"_

_"Because we are not ready to confront our feelings. Humans...find it difficult to accept their destiny."_

_"How will one know when he is ready to accept his fate?"_

_"How will I know when __my__ time will come?"_

_"You are going to be cold...alienated...tired...and...you wouldn't be able to control yourself."_

"_What if…this is how I __truly__ feel right now?"/_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author`s Note<strong>__: For all my readers: thank you._

_Elevated Jewel__, you got it right, though we have already established you were insightful. _


End file.
